Forgotten Names
by qweerlittlefish
Summary: The Titans disband, no one knows each other anymore. They are forgotten names. A certain evil comes back to take them down...one by one, the Titans must get back together...but they can't find a certain member of their team. Anywhere. CANCELLED STORY. :(
1. Disband

**CHAPTER 1. DISBAND**

**Heya,**

**Okay. I decided to completely edit this story. All the spelling mistakes are gone, and so are the errors. Only the story itself stays the way it was.**

**I hope now I'll get a few more reviews?**

**this first chappie is set in a certain someone's thoughts, but you won't find out who's. It was someone who was there though.**

**Enjoy, will develop this because I actually have the motivation and time.**

**QLF xXx**

_"I think that it's time we grow up...go our separate ways..." _a voice echoed in the sleeping boys mind, it was emotionless, serious. Robin. _"Me and Star, we want to start a family. So do Cyborg and Bumble Bee...the Titans Tower couldn't be a worse place to do it..." _The boy started struggling, he was remembering...

_"I couldn't agree more, me and Karen already have our hands full babysitting Virg. What would we do if we had kids too? It's not safe. We have to be normal people, Jump City doesn't get many criminals anymore, and neither does Steel City. It's all Gotham and Batman can handle that." That had been Cyborg. He walked around the large Titans Tower operations room and sat down next to Bumble Bee. He kissed her forehead, "It's too dangerous a job for a family, and Robin as usual you're right." _

_Robin nodded, as did Starfire and Raven, and anyone who was on wireless communications. Robin spoke again, "For you honorary Titans, or Titans who don't have a family, we aren't stopping you from being superheroes and we are just saying the Teen Titans are over. I hope it's for the better." Again everyone nodded...all except for one person. _

_He looked up, a grave look on his shadowed face. "What do you mean Rob?" he asked. Robin sighed and looked at the boy, he had previously had a feeling that this Titan was going to act up and get stressed about the matter at hand."I mean, Beast Boy that we don't have to be superheroes anymore! You can go live a normal life! Start a family, get a REAL job, and meet REAL people." _

_Beast Boy wasn't impressed by Robin's enthusiasm. He stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, "How can you do this Rob?" Beast Boys childish whine questioned. His big green eyes were full of queries; issues and another peculiar emotion that Robin had never seen shine in Beast Boys eyes. _

_"It's for the better, it's a new start. We will make it! And we can stay in touch?" Robin doubted his last point, but he had said it anyways, to make himself seem kinder and more open. _

_"For the better? BETTER! You guys...the Titans are the only thing I have left! Ever since the Doom Patrol died..." Everyone looked guilty; they hated seeing Beast Boy like this. _

_"BB, c'mon...a new start? Sounds good to me." Cyborg tried to comfort his distressed friend. _

_"New Start? We are not normal! How on earth would we 'fit in'? I'm green for god's sake; you don't think that won't draw attention?" _

_Robin smiled at Beast Boy's seriousness, "Beast Boy, we already thought this through. Holorings." Beast Boy huffed and gave a sly smile. _

_"So you were planning this, leaving me out there on my own? I've never been on my own ya' know. Only while I was travelling to Jump, and even then I was with a group of Hicks. I don't have good experiences from out there." he meant out there as in the city, and that was true. Beast Boy didn't let Robin say anything, he walked to the exit, "You know what?" he said with a smirk. He took a ring out of his pocket, "I don't need you guys anyway. You said a fresh start, well here is my new future...and here__'__s a little spoiler for you...It doesn't include a single one of you. Forget about Titans being over, I'm talking about our friendship." There was a long silence, Beast Boy looked grim, then he turned away, morphed into an eagle and flew away. _

_"He does not mean it...does he?" Starfire asked. _

_Everyone was silent, Raven broke it, "For the first time in my life, I'm not sure." she walked up to the doorway where Beast Boy had recently been stood. Something caught her eye, it was a small bag. She picked it up and glanced inside. "His communicator...and some notes." she whispered to herself. She looked at the team who hadn't noticed what she was doing; she slid the green velvet into her cloak pocket. "Robin. Here__'__s to a new start." she said in her usual monotone. "Don't call me...unless it's really necessary." _

_She prepared to teleport, but Robin stopped her, "Your stuff?" he asked. _

_Raven smiled, "I don't need it, new starts...remember?" Robin rubbed the back of his neck and looked intently at the half-demon. "Where will you go?" he questioned her. "Azarath?" he tried. Raven gave a weak nod, and then she was gone.  
>"The rest of you? Your plans?" Robin asked<em>_.  
><em>_"You know what Rob, we'll all go our separate ways, and live our lives. If either I or Bee are needed, give us a call." Bumble Bee nodded and smiled, she wanted to say something but choked up, she gave a small wave instead. "TO A NEW START!" Cyborg said. Everyone cheered and whispered good-byes. _

_"TO A NEW START!" The Titans repeated. _

_Robin squeezed Starfires hand, "A new start...that sounds...promising." he gently kissed her and then they left. Everyone did._

**That's the first chapter, expect next chapters to be people lives and futures, the hunt for a team member...after they find out a certain bad is out to get 'em.**

**QLF xXxX**


	2. Dr Stone and Dr Stone

**CHAPTER 2. DR STONE AND DR STONE**

**Okay.**

**I changed this one up too. But stupid I deleted the actual chapter before copying into this document. Luckily for me I had the rough draft. Sorry if it's a bit different to what it was.**

**Oh and I forgot to depress myself in the last chapter so I'll do it now; I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Please Enjoy,**

**COMPANY PROFILES.**

**ST. ANDREWS ROYAL HOSPITAL, KARVEL, AMERICA.**

**PRIVATE: DO NOT READ UNLESS GIVEN PREMISSION BY HOSPITAL FILE HOLDER.**

**DR. VICTOR. STONE**

**AS WRITTEN BY JANICE BLACKFIELD AND MARGERY CONNERS.**

Name: Dr. Victor. Stone

Age: 37

Appearance: 6'7 in height. Broad Shoulders. Snub nose. Deep set dark brown eyes. African/American. Shaven hair. Wears thick glasses. Large man, Athletic.

Description: DR. V. STONE is one of the most powerful and most flawless doctors of all time. He has never met a patient he could not cure, treat or help live that little bit longer. He is easily annoyed and quite impatient, but is a calm and strong man. He does not show his feelings on the job, but is always kind, comforting and caring to all of his patients and their families. DR. V. STONE does all of his work to full potential and has never missed a day of work. He is very hard working and likes nothing better than going to the hospital gym after a hard days work. He is a very serious man and does not like funny-business.

PAST: Nothing is known of DR. V. STONE's past, but it is known that he attended Jump City High School and lived in Jump City, America for all of his life. Nothing is known of any family members.

Relations in hospital (if any): DR. K. STONE. - Wife

Family: DR. V. STONE is married to DR. K. STONE and has three children.

**COMPANY PROFILES.**

**ST. ANDREWS ROYAL HOSPITAL, KARVEL, AMERICA**

**PRIVATE: DO NOT READ UNLESS GIVEN PREMISSION BY HOSPITAL FILE HOLDER.**

**DR. KAREN. STONE**

**AS WRITTEN BY JANICE BLACKFIELD AND PETER GALLES.**

Name: Dr. Karen. Stone

Age: 32

Appearance: 5'8 in height. Very skinny, but athletic with makes her look bulky. Wide eyes, deep set, dark brown. She wears glasses (but only on the job). Snub Nose. African/American. Black curly hair.

Description: DR. K. STONE works alongside her husband, DR. V. STONE. She is alongside him on the list of best and most searched for doctors in the world. She's never met a patient she couldn't cure, treat or help live that little bit longer. DR. K. STONE is a calm, mature woman. She is very kind, forgiving and open hearted, but is known to have an attitude and be very tom-boyish. She is especially fond of children and always puts a lot of effort in to making sure her patients are treated fairly and kindly. She has never been known to get angry on the job.

PAST: Not much is known about DR. K. STONE's past. It is known that she worked in Steel City, America before moving to Karvel with her husband, DR. V. STONE. It is not known what occupation she had. Nothing is known of her family.

Relations in hospital (if any): DR. V. STONE. -husband

Family: DR. K. STONE is married to DR. V. STONE and has three children.

"Interesting...what do you think?" a man slid the two files onto the other side of a metallic table that he was sat at. A young woman read through the files and nodded, "They have indeed accomplished a lot since we last saw them, do you have any contact details?" The woman handed back the files to the man; her gloved hand looked dark under the sheets of shadows covering the small room. "Yes...and no. I have tried calling them...but it's no use. We lost contact a while ago. I know that they work in the same hospital though...in Karvel." The man's gruff voice answered.

The woman cleared her throat and took the files again, she read through them for details she might have missed, "Where is Karvel?" she asked naively before handing back the yellow pockets of information. "Um...it's a while from here." the man paused to think, "I'd say roughly three or four hours. I think it's closer to four though. Our jet will get there in half-an-hour though." The woman didn't say anything, but the silence was thoughtful, finally she replied, "Good. It's been a while." then she stood up, as did the man. They left the files on the table and carefully walked out of the room, they shut the door without making a sound, and they walked away. After a few minutes the only sounds that could be heard were the buzzing of the radiator and the maniacal laughs from the couple.

A man sat in his office; he was signing piles of forms. His glasses rested on his forehead and his lips were pursed, he was in deep concentration. He skimmed through the miniature writing on the white paper, searching for errors or things he had not agreed to. There was a soft knock at his door, he didn't look up from his work but smiled widely, "Come in." He gestured with his hand. A diminutive, eccentric woman stood in the doorway. A smile appeared on her heavily freckled face, and she took a few steps forward, blowing her unruly bleach-blonde hair out of her grey-green eyes. She was wearing a rust colored sweater and a scarf. She cleared her throat, which caused the large man to look up from his mountains of paper-work. "Dr Stone, you have a call." Her voice was bright, it was almost melodic. She smiled again and her bright white teeth shone in contrast to her even brighter red lips. The man's deep, serious tone asked the woman, "Who is it?"

The woman smiled and coughed, "I'm too sure Doctor, and they didn't mention who they were. But I think I know who it is any way." The man raised an eyebrow and gestured with his hand for her to carry on; he was back to his documents. "I believe it sounds like your son." The Doctor quickly rose up from his chair, causing paperwork to fly around the room.

"What are you waiting for, my sons on the line!" The woman giggled and started leaving for the door, "Line two." she said calmly. "And Doctor, your glasses are on your forehead." she saw that he was struggling to find something.

He smiled, "I wasn't searching for them Miss Batham." she left the room. He quickly touched his forehead and saw that his glasses were indeed perched on the sweaty surface. He placed them over his eyes and took the call. "Kobe! Daddy is working, what's wrong?" The Doctor seemed worried, but he kept his cool for his child's sake. "Kobe isn't on the phone any more, it's me." The man laughed nervously, "Karen! What's wrong?" he paused and waited for his wife to answer.  
>"Nothing Vic, Kobe just wanted to tell you that he lost his first tooth!" the woman seemed just as excited as the little boy would have been.<p>

The doctor smiled into the phone, then realized Karen couldn't see. "Aw, that's great. Tell him that he's such a big boy...from me. I'm coming home early today by the way, what are we having for dinner?" the man's stomach grumbled. He hadn't even had lunch yet. "Home..._early? _So your predicting the patients you'll be getting in?" his wife question over the phone, even without seeing her, he knew she had her hands on her hips.

"_NO! _I'm on paper-work duty; Dr Poole and Dr Tomic are filling in for me. What are we having for dinner?" he tried again.

He heard a deep sigh from the receivers end of the phone, "You mean Kate and Siera? They are our friends; you don't have to call them by their titles." This time she heard a sigh from the other end of the phone-call. "Okay, okay, Kate and Siera are filling in for me. DINNER?" He heard his wife's twinkling laugh on the other side of the call. "Chicken Nuggets." There was a pause "Oh Dag! Sorry, Vic, I have to go, Cole threw up. See you later." Karen hung up.

Someone else was on the line. They had been listening to the couple's conversation. He had been taking notes. "What have you got?" a young woman's voice asked after the man placed an earpiece onto the table. "They have friends, they are a young family. They have two sons, Kobe and Cole. The man seems busy all of the time...oh, and also they are having chicken nuggets tonight.", was the answer that the woman got. She smiled in unison with the man and took the ear-piece from the table. She put it onto the hard wood floor, and with her high-heeled boots, crushed the device. Then she walked out of the room, followed by the man. "We knew this already" Stated this woman, glancing at some files under her arms.

It was tough being a parent...but someone had to do it. He stared at a recently taken photo on his desk, ignoring the mound of legal-papers that needed to be signed urgently. He sighed. There was a tall man in the photograph;his hand over a drastically shorter woman's shoulder. Her frizzy hair fell at her shoulders, and her red lips gave the most beautiful smile away. She was holding a very young child, no older that one. "Cole." The Doctor smiled. He looked at another boy; he had high frizzy hair, very dark eyes and was wearing a stripy T-shirt. His hands were behind his back, but he was smiling brighter than the stars themselves. "Kobe." The boy looked around five years old, in truth he was three. Then he stared at the other child, A child with straight black hair. She had a twinkle in her eye and was facing her father, but her head was turned so she was looking at the camera. She was wearing a plaid dress, white stockings and a plaid head band. She had dimples, and looked about seven. "Tiana.", she was actually nine. Then he stared at the last person in the family. He was slightly apart from the rest of the group. His tall muscular structure showed he was deep into weight lifting, but his calm and somewhat cute face gave–off that he was still a child. He had an afro, and wore a beastly grin. He was 14 years of age at least. He didn't look much like the man or woman, and a sigh filled the room after the photograph was placed into a drawer, "Virgil. When will you come back home?"

The man smiled at his young family, and then looked at the pile of papers overflowing on his desk. She touched the speaker button to contact his secretary. "Miss Batham, could you give me a little help please?"

**That was that.**

**Please review?**

**Hope you enjoyed,**

**QLF**


	3. Calling All Titans

**Heres the next chapter. I hope you worked out who Vic and Karen were, but if you were not sure, you will see in this chapter.**

**I don't Teen Titans, I just write about them.**

**Enjoy**

Karen Stone sat in her office. The window curtains, heavy and stark white, were blowing in the abrupt breeze. The floor was a gleaming hardwood and the wall's were covered in a graffiti of paperwork, documents and legal-papers. The young woman slouched onto her swivel chair and rode it across the room, towards one of the many documents. She read the contents of it, and those around it before crossing some things out, and signing them. Then she rode the chair to her desk and turned on her laptop, checking the time as she did. The digital time was 4:46. "Home in four hours, baby!" She decided, considering she was in her office, that she should do some work. She logged into her personal office account and checked her patient's progress. Everyone was doing fine. She digitally asked a nurse to check on patient 2, and then ordered her to feed patient 6.

Karen had a hard job, she worked every day, except for weekends when she was a full-time parent and she had to live with the fact that she had the same title as her husband. Even on the week-ends though, she could never make plans, because patients would still get ill and she would still be called into the hospital to save someone's life or fix a broken leg. She moved her chair close to one of the walls and leant against it. She closed her eyes and breathed. It wasn't very often that she had quiet, she had never had it before, but now she had three children to care for, and Virgil, her uncle's son, needed to be cared for too. There was never peace in the Stones home.

She pictured her husband, what he would be doing right now. Caring for his patients or doing more office work. In her interest she opened a messenger box, and sent him a question. "Wuu2?"

He replied almost instantly, "Please K, office terms only during working hours. I'm in the office. What's wrong?" She smiled, now she knew what she would be doing for fun, ever since she and Victor were young, she loved nothing more than annoying him to prove a point. She answered him, "Nm babe, it's kinda cld, and btw i'm ur wife, I cn use wateva terms I plez."

Victor didn't answer for a long time, she knew that she had really pushed his buttons, but finally he replied, "I am coming off work now, and unless you want to come home to cold fish fingers I suggest you send that again.** Properly**." Karen thought for a second, she juggled the possibilities in her mind; she could carry on annoying him...or cook her own meal when she came home. She was tired and not in the mood for his 'mood,' so she resent the message, "Well because you asked so nicely...and used bold: Not much, my dear husband. It is kind of cold, and by the way I am your wife, I can use whatever terms I please. That better?"

Again it took Victor a while to answer; "Yes." was all he wrote.

After a few minutes of hard work, Karen decided to reward herself. She hated paperwork more than anything in the world. She would just get her assistant, a gangly, flighty man with strawberry blonde hair...and a very obvious birthmark; James Patrick, to do it for her. She could always count on him.

Karen logged off messenger and turned on the internet, then she typed into Google; Teen Titans: Bumble Bee.  
>Instantly she was met by millions of websites, documents, images and shrines dedicated to the old Teen Titans. Karen blushed and smiled, "I kinda miss the good old days, back when I could fight for what was right. But I guess saving people's lives this way, is the best I can do." she sighed, and refrained from clicking on a website titled; "BUMBLE BEE IS AWESOME" and turned on messenger again. Her husband had sent her a message, "Love you." she blushed at the two words and then typed him a message, it had nothing to do with 'love you', but nothing in their lives really did anymore. "Vic, Kobe needs to be picked up from MERRYWEATHER playschool, not SEYMORE. I changed the playschool. Also Cole is at Rayne's so get him from there. Remember that Tiana is at Yasmin's until 7 tonight, but then pick her up. The address is 4 Goldcoast Way, in Belnesse. It's about ten minutes away from here. Oh, and I have no idea where Vigil is, he wasn't at school today...again. Though I reckon if you can't find him- call the police. It's been too long and there's no new leads. If you could look for him that would be just swell. And thanks for making dinner tonight, though were out of fish fingers so you'll have to make do with Pizza Pies." Victor nearly fell off his chair when he read the long list of things for him to do, but he loved Karen too much, so he just sent her, "Will do." And then he signed off.<p>

"How Stupid. I really thought they knew better" A man said. It was the same man who had listened to the couple's phone call yesterday. "What did they do?" The woman from the day before asked.

"They just gave away all of the information we need. Everything. We need to get the kids, and then they'll come to find us themselves."

The man heard a muffled gasp from the woman, "I didn't sign up to kidnap, what's going on? You said we would..."

The woman was cut off, "All in due time, but for now we need a cab. Call one; tell him to take us to Karvel...and Belnesse. Say we need to _pick up _some kids." He heard a short sign from the woman; she slowly picked up the phone, waiting for the man to change his mind. But he was set, he left the room, "I expect for the taxis to arrive within the next half-hour." she shut the door, leaving the sad woman in complete and utter darkness.

Dr. Stone climbed into his silver Jeep. He started driving the car into the streets of Karvel. He sighed and looked around, "You're nothing like my old car." he stated unhappily, "And this place is nothing like Jump."

Karvel was a large, well-populated city, originally built beside a river. The majority of its inhabitants were involved in foreign trade, large businesses and small shops. The most noteworthy things about the whole area were its preponderance of equestrian statues.

Jump city had always been a large, over-crowded, always busy city. I t had everything, whenever you needed it. It had too many noteworthy items to list. One was the abandoned Titans Tower.

The Doctor drove along the smooth road. He stopped at a small shop to buy some gum; everyone knows that it only takes a few minutes to drown, a few minutes to die...and a few minutes to kidnap a child. Victor spent ten minutes in the shop, and then he carried on driving.

When he reached Merryweather Playschool, Kobe wasn't stood by the door as usual. He looked at his watch, he still had ten minutes before the end of playschool hours anyway, so he drove to Rayne Petersons house, she was babysitting his son Cole. When he came to the house he was devastated by what he saw.

The normally happy neighbourhood house, that would have been able to be the definition of 'Welcome' or 'Comfort' now looked like a war-zone. All of the wood-framed windows were smashed, the happy-blue door was wide open and had small black holes in it, the rose-bushes were in flames, and Rayne was passed out on the front lawn. Victor ran straight to her side, he checked her pulse, she was fine. "Where's. Cole?" Victor said seriously. The woman said one word, that single word tore the man apart. "Gone."

Most men in this situation would have gone to search for their youngest child, but Victor Stone wasn't most men. He furiously sped his car back to the playschool. He ran inside. Children were playing and laughing, the fish were swimming in their aquariums. Toys were scattered all over the orange carpeted floor. The only thing that was off about the brightly coloured room was the fact that there were no supervisors. He instantly knew that Kobe wasn't here. He ran to the back room, he found Layna, Karen had told him that this was going to be the woman who had being looking after Kobe for the day, unconscious. He called an ambulance, blood was pouring out of her nose. He wanted to help her, but family...always came first.

Victor flew into his car, but the engine wouldn't start. "This car is _**sooo **_much worse than my last one." He sprang out of the car and ran... to Belnesse...which was eleven miles away, but he ran anyway determination drove his feet to a blur. Family always came first.

After what seemed like an eternity of running, Victor sped down Goldcoast Way. He tried to catch his breath, but he lost even more when he reached the home of Yasmin Tammit, who had taken Tiana home that day.

He shut his eyes and shouted. The house was in flames. His daughter would either be dead, close to it...or with Kobe and Cole. At that moment something made his look to the left, he wasn't sure what, but he knew he'd thank it later. He saw a yellow car in the distance, he saw his little girl. Tears were streaming down her face, she spotted her father. She screamed and started yelling.

Victor ran after the car, but then, right when the Doctor was hot on its trail...it vanished...in mid-air. He knew he wasn't dealing with average kidnappers. The man yelled and punched the concrete road. On impact he broke his hand, but he screamed in fury, not in pain. Hot tears were pouring down his face, he took out his phone to call his wife, the police...the FBI if need be. Then he remembered something better. He took out a bag from his right pocket, a circular bag. It was light-blue in colour. Victor slipped a small yellow item from the inside of the velvet casing. He switched the item on.

All around the world, people took out various bags hearing their mobiles, only a few were the ones linked in with this device, only a few people heard his outraged call, only a few special people heard his shaking voice.

"Cyborg in. Calling all Titans."

**Hope you enjoyed. Hope you cried. No just kidding, that wasn't my aim. Or was it?**

**QLF xXxX**


	4. The Lawyers Story

**CHAPTER 4. THE LAWYERS STORY**

**Please enjoy.**

**Also remember that I have edited the chapter, though nothing is changed except for the mistakes within my spelling and grammar. **

**Hope this recap will help...**

**But this is no longer set with Vic and Karen...**

**black-rose raven-angel- You are right, the names are from Static Shock and princess and the Frog, but at first it was purely a coincidence.**

**I don't own Teen Titans...**

**Last time: **

_"Vic, Kobe needs to be picked up from MERRYWEATHER playschool, not SEYMORE. I changed the playschool. Also Cole is at Rayne's so get him from there. remember that Tiana is at Yasmins until 7 tonight, but then pick her up. the address is 4 Goldcoast Way, in Belnesse. It's about ten minutes away from here. Oh, and I have no idea where Vigil is, he wasn't at school today..."_

_"I didn't sign up to kidnap, what's going on? You said we would..." The woman was cut off, "All in due time, but for now we need a cab. Call one; tell him to take us to Karvel...and Belnesse. Say we need to pick up some kids." _

_"Where's. Cole?" Victor said seriously. The woman said one word that tore the man apart. "Gone." _

_"Cyborg in. Calling all Titans."_

**3 days earlier in Brookwald, Egis.**

A young woman walked down a narrow street, a man by her side. They were laughing and smiling as they walked in perfect time with each other.

The woman was tall and very thin. She was also very pale, and had long flowing black hair that cascaded down her back in a water-fall like fashion. Then man was slim, and kindly. He had a thick bush of silky white hair upon his head, but he was still very young. He had dark brown eyes, that surveyed every surrounding and he was wearing a simple grey T-shirt. After a while the duo started walking in silence, listening only to the 'tap tap' of their feet across the cobblestone path.

The man looked sideways at the woman. Her dark eyes met his, causing both to blush. "So, when did you-a move here again?" The man finally asked, in a thick Italian accent. The woman smiled softly and placed her black hand-bag onto her left shoulder, "About three weeks, I moved down from Vertpond. I was offered a better job, with your company."

The man smiled and scratched his forehead before replying, "Yes, AEIWF is a very good company. I hope you find it as great as I have." The woman smiled brightly. The man spoke again, "Have you been to our landmark cafe?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Lead the way!" The man quickly changed pace, and walked slightly in front of the woman.

He bombared her with questions, that she quickly replied to, "What do you think of Brookwald?" he started. The woman looked thoughtful for a second. Brookwald was a moderate-sized, sprawling city built predominantly of timber and surrounded by elaborate triple walls. It was well known for its invariably mild weather. The woman didn't know much else, but she knew that most of the city's revenue came from foreign trade. Brookwald wasn't anywhere as nice as Vertpond, but she didn't want to upset the man, so she replied, very calmly, "It's good enough."

The man carried on throwing questions at the young woman, "Where were you born? What's your favourite colour? Have you any relatives or friends here? What is your job in AEIWF?" He didn't hold back with personal issues either, "When is your birthday? What previous jobs have you had? Do you have any pets? What music do you like? Who are your parents? Are you married? How old are you?" When he had finished with the trivia, the woman answered plainly to each question, but she put a lot of effort into not giving herself away. She hardly knew the man; she only knew his name was Campbell Brann and that he worked as a Project Manager in Rail Connections for the AEIWF (America and Europe International Work Foundation).

"I was born far from here, in another country. My favourite colour is blue. No. Lawyer. November. None that are very important. I have a cat. None. I don't know. No." When she got to the last question, she smiled, "Does my age matter?" she asked, looking at the man. He grinned, eyes squinting and nose twitching. He was a very odd man. "Yes. Age does matter." he paused. "I'm 38 if it's any help." The woman smiled, he was a decent guy and she was never one to disappoint, "I'm 34." he gave a one-sided smile and led her into a small building. A cafe called "Lazars."

It was a very open-plan building, and the woman and the man entered a non-smokers area. They found themselves in a cavernous room, quite dimly lit. The walls were painted a creamy off-white, broken up by flimsy, blue curtains on each of the three, small windows.

The couple quickly got into the short line for ordering. The woman didn't hesitate to go first, "Small Herbal Tea, please. No sugar." She was pretty sure her companion only went for the same thing because he was trying to impress her, she had only ever met two people who genuinely liked Herbal Tea with no sugar...in Vertond.

When they were seated at a dusty, scratch covered table, the man asked her another question, "I'm afraid I don't quite remember your name." he stated. She smiled, and placed a small black lock of her hair, behind her small, white ear. "I know yours, Mr. Brann." She said simply. He laughed loudly, and she joined in. The laughing came to a sudden halt and the man looked seriously into her eyes, "Please, call me Campy. Everyone does. But really, what is your name. Surely a woman as beautiful as yourself, has a perfect name to match. Is it Cleopatra, Athraditi..." The man really was a charmer. The woman blushed and stopped him mid-sentence. "Rachel. Miss Roth, to you." She gave him a quick wink and smile, and he sighed.

"What a beautiful name...Rachel." She flushed a deep red and looked away. She took out her business phone and checked the time. "Mr. Brann, When do you have to be back at work?" she asked quietly. Mr. Brann reached for his pocket, and took out a stop-watch, "Um...Fifteen Minutes. And yourself?" Rachel checked the time once more, before throwing her phone into her bag, "Ten for me. Should we get going?" she asked, standing up from the wooden, badly built, chair. The man stood up too, she checked his cup, and he hadn't had a sip. He checked hers; there wasn't a drop of tea left. They both laughed and headed out of the badly-lit room, back to work.

When Rachel returned home that night she quickly changed into an ankle length red dress. Campbell had invited her to come on a date. She lifted a small black cat from its sleeping position on her bed. It quickly woke up and snuggled into its owners neck. "Come on Pudding, dance with me!" She swung the cat around with her, and danced until she couldn't move her feet anymore. She sat down onto her queen sized bed, and her cat sprang onto her lap and fell asleep. She absent-mindedly started stroking its silk like coat. The cat purred contently and flexed its paws. Rachel laughed and placed the cat back onto the bed. The she started working on last minutes touches. She put on some earings, dabbed her lips with gloss, sprayed herself with some in-expensive purfume, left food for her cat and set out to meet her date.

The next day Rachel stayed at work until eight in the evening. All day she had faced herself with huge challenges and responsibility. She had acquainted herself with seven new clients, and twelve people around the office, and she had managed to help all of them. She was happy that she had managed to make a small difference to someone's life. But, she had gone to court that day, and though she was happy that she had won her case, she was still exhausted. So she regretfully refused to go on a date with Campbell, but she promised him, over lunch over dinner the following day, that she would come to 'dinner' with him that night- like she had done before. Rachel never broke her promises.

So the following day, a Saturday, after sleeping in and rushing to get ready, Rachel Roth set out to a small restaurant in the centre of the sleepy town to meet Campbell. When she arrived the starting course was already laid out on the table and Campbell was dressed in a designer suit, smiling his trademark grin. Rachel looked around the restaurant before taking her seat. The flooring was adorned by a simple country rag rug. The walls were papered with a hospitalish green-beige colour and a sweet fragrance reminiscent of incense pervaded in the ample room. Waiters rushed around to meet people's needs, and people sat crammed at each table, shouting orders, talking, eating and even singing. It wasn't the most romantic of places, but Campbell had only invited her to dinner, he never said anything about dating.

The next hour was spent by munching on breadsticks and salad, and passing small talk to each other. Whenever their gazes locked, they would blush and smile, then look away and carry on eating. They were like ten year olds on their first play-date having never met before, but Rachel reckoned that even children THAT young could still start up conversations.

There was a lot of nervous laughing in the next hour, and a lot of failed conversation starters, as well as soup. Lots of leek and potato soup. Which tasted off. Rachel almost cried, she had wanted so much for the evening to be perfect, but she wasn't seeing any spark between herself and Mr. Brann. She couldn't ever imagine starting a life with him, and in her mind, Rachel Roth sounded much better than Rachel Brann anyway.

By the time dessert had been brought to the table, Campbell had started to warm up. He was joking and talking a bit more, blushing a little less, and had stopped drinking so much water. Raven however had taken a turn for the worse. She was on her fifth glass of wine, was blushing redder than a tomato and her joking and talking were none-existent. However her sudden lack of interest in Campbell was not because she didn't like him...she had a really bad feeling. All the way through the date, she had felt someone trying to reach out to her. Little did she know, not only was someone trying to get to her...but she was been watched.

"Do something. Why are you just sat there! Do something!" A man was screaming at a screen showing what was going on during Rachel's date. The man furiously stared at the couple, "What is wrong with you two! Why is girly just sat there! Wait...she's getting something out, it's a mobile...Hey why did the screen just turn off!" The man looked hastily around the room, he spotted the woman. She was holding an unplugged cable, leading to the screen. She was the woman who had been watching Victor, as was the man.

"Put it back!" The man shouted. The woman stood her ground and threw the cable onto the floor, sending sparks out of the little contraption, "NO!" The woman screamed.

The man just smiled, "Do it, and you'll be fine. Disobey me...and you and your family will pay the price." The man gave her the choice; it actually made the woman stumble for a second. She couldn't put her family at risk like that, "No. I didn't sign up for this. You said it was an international project, looking at retired superheroes...not kidnapping their children and spying on them, listening to their private lives. Do you have no idea of what we have already done! I mean we've already killed..." She was stopped by a book flying at her head. It contacted with her, and she landed on the floor with a slap. "STOP!" the man screamed, "You said you'd do it, you'd work with me. You've ruined the whole mission by doing this. Ready to pay the price?" The woman lifted herself up slightly; she showed no fear, no emotion. She pictured her children, two beautiful ten year old girls. Both looked a lot like her, but they had their fathers blue eyes. The woman looked at the man, she silently pleaded for him to let her live. She reached out a grey hand to stop the man when he took out a small gun. Then she looked down at the floor. Her pink hair flowed over her face, and her rose coloured cat's eyes shut.

Then the man shot her. In his fury and upset, he had killed the only person who had ever appreciated him. And he loved it. He smiled menacingly at the small limp body in the centre of the room, "See you in hell, bitch." He lit a match and threw it to the floor. Then he left the building, and watched as it enveloped in flames. "Ooops." he smiled, as he started wandering into a black shadow, and then...he was gone.

Rachel sat still in the restaurant, she was nearly finished with her food, but Campbell was still pushing different items around his plate. He hadn't taken a bite of his apple pie, and Rachel had a feeling she knew why. Then he spoke, "Do you hate me, Rachel?"

The woman looked fully shocked at his remark and grabbed his hands, she cupped them in hers, "No! Not at all Mr. Brann! I just think that...we should be..." That's when she got the call, had to leave everything behind. Everything she had loved and cared and nourished and created. All the friends and enemies she had made in the last twenty years, would be left behind. She had to leave everything. She watched as it was ripped away with those words, "Cyborg In. calling all Titans."

Rachel ran, she had to. Tears welled in her eyes. She had never once hated Cyborg in her many years of knowing him...but now, she was really feeling that huge emotion, anger, rip her apart. She screamed and fought a silent battle in her head. _"Why do I have to go? Why! Everything I spent so long working for has just been destroyed! Everything I kept concealed, that huge sheet that hid the real me, It's been lifted...and it's all Cyborg's fault!" _She paused, and then something hit her, _"Cyborg... the Titans, need my help...once a Titan...always a Titan." _She stared at the yellow plastic in her hand, she slipped it back into its small dark blue velvet bag. She looked at her white shaking hand, her glossy fingernails shone in the light of the street lamps. She glanced at a small blue ring around her index finger, and without a second thought, slowly twisted it off.

There was a moment of white, and then Rachel Roth was no longer stood in the dark street. Someone else had taken her place. The new woman stared at her reflection in a shop window. Violet hair was in place of the black, purple eyes had eaten at the brown ones, grey lips had devoured the peach colour that had been in their place for such a long time. Even the clean whiteness of skin was gone, in its place was a dirty grey. She snarled at her reflection. It would definitely take some getting used to. In Rachel Roth's place stood a long-gone hero, in the calm, happy lawyers spot, stood a demon, a sorceress...Raven.

**Um...how was it? I didn't want it to be one chapter, but then I figured it would be both easier and better. I hope my instincts payed off!**

**Next chapter will have another heroes account of what happened, or their life...it doesn't really make a huge difference. Look out for it this week!**

**Sorry for the violence by the way, I tried to make the woman's death quick and not very descriptive, but I'm sorry if it offended someone. Brownie points for the person who can guess who the woman was...and a gazillion points for someone who can guess who she ended up having kids with. **

**Oh, and to be honest with you, you're probably never gonna find out who that evil man who worked with her is! But if you know, you just have to say.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, they are awesome. BUT DON'T STOP THEM COMING!**

**QLF xXxXx**


	5. All In A Days Work

**CHAPTER 5. ALL IN A DAYS WORK**

**Forgotten Names**

**I don't own Teen Titans, and have no cash. If you try to sue me, all you'll get is peanuts, cake and sushi. Lots and lots of Sushi.**

**This again is set three days before Cyborg's call.**

**Enjoy and review please,**

**3 days earlier, in Springbush, Erum.**

A young woman sat in a small room, on the floor made of plain unfinished wood. She breathed in the scent of new paint, which was rather apparent, but the unseasonal wind from the open window next to her, dissipated it. She helped herself up, and looked at the source of the smell, the newly painted walls, which were a warm brown, evocative of cocoa, with a white border along the bottom. She massaged her head and looked out of the window. She smiled when she saw six children holding hands and skipping around in a circle. Then she looked away and looked at her stomach, the signs of pregnancy were all there, but she couldn't bring herself to tell her husband. They hadn't seen each other in five months, and the due date was in three. She looked at her messy clothes; her pink plastic apron hadn't protected her from the wrath of paint. She tried to wipe the spots of brown away, but failed and smeared the colours around her clothes. Her fingers were the brush, and her clothes were the pallet. It seemed every time she did this-redecorated for yet another child- she ruined what she was wearing.

She frowned and sighed before walking out of the new baby's room; she shut the door carefully and walked down the wooden spiraling staircase, undoing her apron as she went. She took of her top, and threw it into a giant washing basket. Then she grasped a clean, pink, top from the ironed pile of clothes laid out in neat piles on numerous counters, and carried on with her walk.

She walked past several rooms, before entering one. It was a small room, quite dim and shadowy, but the walls were cheerily splashed in a soft amber tone, broken up by flimsy, dusky blue curtains on the windows. An unpleasant mildew smell reached her nose, and dust floated around in the bedroom. A double bed was centered in the middle of the room; it was still carefully made up, as if it had only been slept in a couple of times...which was true. The woman, since her husband worked away, normally slept in one of the children's rooms, so that they wouldn't be scared of monsters under the bed, or wouldn't have to go downstairs if they had nightmares. The woman loved her young children dearly, but she wished, every second of the day, that they could see their father more, and she did kind of miss sleeping in the big, soft bed.

Her husband was due to arrive home in a month, but the woman had the urge to call him, and tell him she was pregnant. She wanted to beg him to come home now, to lift six children off of her shoulders. She wanted him to make the large meals that she spent hours working on. She wanted him to clean up after six young children, just do the basics even; vacuuming, dusting, playing with the kids- she would still clean up their messes on the floor, on the walls and on the ceilings...she just wanted some help...but her husband got paid too much for him to just stand up and leave...and he had never done that before anyways. As far as he was concerned, work came first...it always had.

The woman sprawled herself down onto the bed, and shut her eyes, snuggling in to the cotton feel of the mattress, and the strong smell of the cologne that her husband wore often.

Daydreaming was something she had been taught not to do for a long time, but now, she had her own freedom, and she let her mind wander. She thought about what it would be like if her husband would be home, how much easier it would be. She would have so much time to be free, and do what she wanted; they could eat large family dinners. No office work or 'important' phone calls would be involved. It would just be the eight...nine of them, smiling, laughing and chatting.

She pictured her children's futures, different scenarios that suited each of them best. The jobs they could do the friends they would make, the things they could create, the people they could become.

She thought about her future to, a more depressing fact to dream about, her crumbling relationship with the man she loved most, her struggle to keep up with her children, her struggles to keep with herself. This woman never showed it, but she was weak. She may have looked and acted strong...but it was all in a day's work of been a mother. It was the number one rule; Stay strong for your family, the second rule of been a housewife was, cook and clean and the third was, raise your children well. She liked to think that she was achieving these goals, even though she wished that she could have achieved more, carried on with her fashion design and modeling career, but her husband said she had to stay at home. He always said that he would get a nanny or two for the children soon, but it seemed he never got round to doing it.

Even when she thought she was going to crack under pressure, or snap at her children or break her back in the process of carrying three at a time, she never did. She always stayed put, counted to ten, breathed and struggled silently. She thought this was her best quality, keeping her feelings to herself. Long ago she wouldn't have thought twice about dropping onto the floor in a mix of emotion; happiness, sadness and excitement...as well as anger, which usually came out at the same time. Now however she controlled herself, not only so she could live a better life, but for her children. It seemed every-thing she did was for her children. But that was all in a day's work, of been a mother.

She had already moved houses more than nine times, in hope of finding a safe, secluded area, where her children would have room to grow, and she would have room for all of their toys, games and beds, but it seemed the homes always got too small, and then, before she knew it, her husband would have called to get people to take their stuff to the next house. She hated it. The timetable fit her husband, if he was growing tired of coming home to a nice, friendly village, he would move to a city, and if the city was boring him, he would move next to an airport so he could come to and from work more frequently, and if the airplanes were too loud, he would either move back to somewhere quiet, or sue the airport. She knew it was in his best interest, so the kids would grow up confident and safe, but the woman just thought it was breaking them down, teaching them that it was right to run away from their troubles.

The woman had never thought about running away when she was younger, she would always take any jobs and missions with ease and stay put, right up until the final seconds. She had never ran from danger before, neither had her husband. But now they were free, and running seemed like the best option, even if it meant leaving everything behind; schools, friends, hobbies and interests. The woman loved her husband too much to argue.

The lady was starting to fall asleep, thoughts still spinning around in her head. She felt a soft prodding on her hand. She ignored it, and carried on drifting off.

She heard a murmured voice, "Is she dead?" It asked innocently.

"Of course she's not dead, she's breathing...see!" A voice snapped back harshly.

The woman almost laughed, but she was too tired to stop pointless arguments, "I think she's dead now." Another voice said, it seemed to be shaking, as if the owner of it was scared.

"Uh...No she's not, see, she's breathing." She heard a confident voice, and then felt something reach over to her nose and hold onto it.

"I can't feel any air, so that means she's dead." Another voice came, probably coming from the owner of the tiny hand that had grasped her nose a minute ago.

"MOMMY! YOU CAN'T DIE!" A little voice screamed, she felt someone shaking her and her eyes snapped open.

"I am going to eat you, you woke me up!" The woman yelled, smiling. She heard six high pitched screams, and then six lots of pattering footsteps running away from the room. The woman chucked to herself, and heaved up from her spot of the bed. She quickly neatened the sheets on the un-used bed, before stomping out of the room, acting like an evil cannibalistic monster. It was all in a day's work...of been a mother.

**I know it was short, but there will be a part two and a part three, so prepare your puny minds to face Chapter 6 of Forgotten Names, next time.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. I spent a while trying to make connections to make it obvious to who the woman was, but I didn't give away appearance of the woman, her husband or her children in the slightest. Just try to make connections, though it's probably fairly obvious to you guys who the mother and husband are anyways though.**

**Thanks for reading, and remember to review if you can!**

**QLF**


	6. The Workaholic

**Forgotten Names**

**This is edited again! Yey!**

**I don't own Teen Titans, and I am very sure that If I did, I would also own seven of the best scientists in the world, who would all be working on making Beast Boy real! But owning humans is illegal, so I leave my scientists and the Titans free spirits!**

**This again is set two days before Cyborg's call.**

**Enjoy and review please,**

**2 days earlier, in Wolfview City, Atland.**

"What does a man have to do to get a coffee around here?" A tall, upset man, with jet black hair and very dark blue glasses, called from his desk. He waited impatiently for a moment, staring at his office door, and then he stood up, and stomped over to the coffee machine, which was, ironically, in his office.

After angrily making an Americano, he went back to his swivel chair and blank computer screen. He turned on his phone, plainly to check the time, 8:67. The man blinked once, calmly, before throwing his very expensive iPear out of the window, into the huge, crowded streets below, where one of the inhabitants of Wolfview, would find it, and hopefully return it. The man laughed at his thoughts; someone in Wolfview, one of the tanners, returning a phone? Yeah right. The man started taking a sip of his bitter drink, but his door swung open, interrupting him. A tiny man wearing a red business suit and a big-boned, worried woman stood in the doorway.

The man's bulging violet-blue eyes surveyed the room from ceiling to carpet, as did the woman's light blue ones. The first occupant of the room sprang up from his grey plastic chair and threw out a plastic hand from one of his drawers for the two to shake, "Return it to Paul Milligan afterwards, I found it in his office." The short angry man grinned a gummy smile, and with one of his ringed fingers stroked his wavy chestnut hair, which was in a long ponytail. It stuck out in spikes, untamed, as if it was an animal. He lifted one of his pierced eyebrows and stared straight into the protected eyes of the other man. "You know why we're here, right Richie?" The woman heard her que, and untied her necktie, throwing it onto the wooden floor in a perfect square, and then she dragged a small pistol out of her neck.

"That can't be healthy!" The first man, Rickie said, both in shock and disgust.

The woman smiled, blowing her chestnut hair out of her eyes, her snub nose twitched slightly as she grinned.

"Where's my money?" The tiny man asked. The other man crossed his arms, smiling brightly, and then he sat down at his desk, and pressed a small, almost invisible button on the wooden table. He stalled for a moment, "Money? You got the wrong guy Kayle."

Kayle smirked and tapped his foot impatiently. The woman did the same, but she gripped the gun in her hands tighter, "We nee' the money wuney, _Richy, _Me and Kayle know you guys...know you 'ave it...you don' wanty your Wifey to be hurty wurty, do yah?"

'Richy' lost his composure, "Don't hurt Kori!" he yelled. At that moment, many police officers ran into the room and apprehended the two thugs. They screamed and tried to fight, but they failed miserably, and went limp after a few minutes of struggle. They were led out of the room. Silence filled the room for five minutes, as if the man in debt- Richy- was stuck in time. However a shrill Lokia theme song filled the room, shocking the man out of his trance. He answered his other phone quickly, "Grayson here. How can I help?

"Money." The fast voice of the man who had only minutes before tried to attack him whispered down the line. It seemed he was wasting his phone call. Grayson shrugged, and sat down, preparing himself to fill out hundreds of sheets of paperwork. He hung up, without answering Kayle.

'Richy' laughed; when he was younger, he would have been fearless, and he could've destroyed those two idiots in two seconds...with a second to spare. He would've never needed to call for help once. To think, he, the used to be fearless one, could get scared so easily. For a minute, when the gun was shakily pointed at him, he was actually worried that he would die!

He turned on his computer and checked his email, 203 unread, from last week. The man sighed and opened one from his wife;

**Dearest Richard,**

**When** will you be returning home? The children are missing you greatly, and hope to see you soon...as do I. I have enclosed various photographs of the children, so you know what they have accomplished in the past five months.

**Jadaelle** is currently taking her grade six piano exam; I shall tell you her results when we receive them. The examiner was very impressed that a twelve year old could be so gifted on that specific instrument. I feel she got full marks. Jada asks me to tell you that she will play you her newest song, Rinnie Rondo, when you arrive...which will hopefully be soon.

**Jasby** has completed primary school; he will be starting secondary school in a week, and hopes that you shall be there to lead him into the gates of Greyshade Shore Boys Boarding Academy. Because of his behavioral problems in first education, I and my friends have decided that a strict Catholic Military Academy shall do him good; however he will come home on numerous occasions. He told me and this made me cry...and should upset you too, that he is going to be JUST like you. Get the hint? Come home soon, your eleven year old son wants to be you...you can see the problem we have- you should try and fix something for once!

**Braybrey** has asked me to tell you that he misses you. He has just achieved perfect scorer on his test results, meaning he gets a scholarship into either Brookwald College or Woodmill academy. May I remind you that these are two of the best schools in the area? Tell me which you would like him to attend. He did far better than his twin brother Jasby (in case you've forgotten), however I'm still very proud of them both at finishing school to the best of their abilities.

**Litany**, may I add, has just achieved top scorer on her soccer team! And has been elected captain of her netball team! And has just passed Grade 5 in ballet! And won a gold medal in Tennis! And badminton! And Swimming Champions league! How proud are you of our seven year old? I am over the moon; we have a real talent over here. I think you need to visit to see how great she is!

**Chalin** send you all of his love. He has started surfing lessons, Billabee Beach is only an hour away, so I drive him there Thursdays and Sundays. He loves it! I hope you can see this well enough to know that moving again would be a terrible idea. I know you enjoy being a foreign diplomat, but It's getting plain annoying- and this is the closet we've ever been to a beach too! Your six year old son really wants to carry out his new found passion; I hope you can find the time to visit to see him in action!

**Oh**, and although **Kaitia** misses you, I can't tell you how...um...PISSED OFF I AM AT YOU! In case you don't remeber you have two daughters, even though you wern't there for the birth of Kaitia, I hope you remebered that you had two. It doesn't seem like it though. Does the date July 9th mean anything to you? Kaitias birthday ring a bell! How late are you! No presant, no card...not even a phone call.

**We** will be having a long conversation when, and if, you return.

**Sincerly**, Kori Grayson-Anders, remember? Your wife?

**P.S I'm pregant.**

Richard sat in shock at his wife's wordy message. "Whoa." He said sounding out of breath, "I can't believe she likes the beach, always reckoned she wasn't a water person...or was that...no, I think it was Kori...um...gah! I give up, it was probably here. I should probably get a spell-checker for her, she got quite lazy towards the end" He deleted the message, and looked at another one. He smiled when he read it; he was in his comfort zone now;

**Mr Grayson,**

I am writing from the floor below you at work. You might know me? Jaime Kerris? I'm a foreign diplomat, just as you are, but only I only just arrived a few weeks ago at the company. We were acquainted at that party that that guy had a week ago. Remember?

Anyway, two people came into my office. I have to issue them a visa, but unfortunately, this is not my area of expertise, and I am leaving to Jaynook in a week to represent the government in truce situations. If you could help me with this I would be very glad, these people say they have come before too, maybe you know them? Thanks, email me when you can.

**Received 2:43 PM YESTERDAY.**

**Sent from my iPear**

Mr. Grayson smiled, "Of course I remember her, one of the brightest people I've met, and her blonde hair is striking. I wonder if she still has that boyfriend she told me about. Jermome Lucas I think it was." Richard stopped in thought for a moment, "I know who's she's talking about, those two people...it's coming to me, Mr. Kyle Harrus and Mrs. Katie Harrus, of course. And their delightful grandchildren- Samuel and Ryin? I wonder if they still have that cat. Okay. I'll do them a visa." Richard quickly typed his thoughts out into an email, and sent them to Miss Kerris, and then he landed back onto his chair, and went back to paperwork. He was always happy in this area of work.

Then he realized he had forgotten to do something...that mattered a lot, he filed the email into important and backed away slightly, going back to the legal documents once more.

Meanwhile a man glared at him, looking through his camera, "What a self obsessed jerk!" He stated, before laughing loudly. "What do you think?" He looked in the direction of a struggling man with orange hair, a heavy overdose of freckles and bright blue eyes.

Two little girls sat next to him, bound to chairs. Their orange hair looked strange against their grey skin, but their pink eyes stood out above the lot. They looked identical, except for a slight difference in hair length. "Let me outta here!" The man yelled. "Or at least let my kids go! What have we done wrong?" The tall, stern man looked directly at the tied up three.

"Use your powers then, I know...and you know that you can vibrate out of the rope!"

The freckled man looked down at his feet, "Let my kids go." he pleaded. There was strain in the deep voice. The two girls looked at their father and then at the evil man. "Please." he whispered, almost silently.

"Okay." The man said, "You're going to pay double the price though." The stressed out man nodded and smiled at his daughters, "Give me a moment with them?" He asked, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. The dark, shadowy man retreated from the room, laughing.

"Fawn. Cheyne. Be good girls, Okay?" They nodded, tears streaming down their pale faces, "Where are you going dad?" The girl with the pig-tails asked. The fairly young man, smiled, trying to suppress his tears, "I think I'm gonna go be with momma." He stated, "You'll come in time." He smiled, his blue eyes glimmering. He squirmed in his chair, and with one finger, flipped a small item out of his pocket. He moved his chair close to the girls' and passed them a small circular item, made of yellow plastic. He smiled once more, "Be brave...and call. When you are ready. Call for help. Say, 'Calling all Titans', will you do that for daddy?" Both girls nodded in unison and clutched the item in their hands.

The strange man once again re-entered the room, and picked up the girls by the hair with ease, then threw them out if the shadowy tomb, and into an empty corridor. They looked at their dad, who had accepted his fate; he gave them a cheery smile, "Love you." He said hoarsely. The two girls froze in their sports, they mouthed 'I love you's' back to their dad. Then he frowned, "Run!" He yelled. So they did.

That was the last thing this heard him say. Then they heard the single gun-shot. There wasn't a shout, or whimper of pain afterwards, just crazy laughter. The two carried on running, eyes swelling with tears. They opened the communicator, but nothing happened. "We'll work it out, Fawn." yelled the girl with pig-tails. Cheyne. The other girl, Fawn, nodded, before racing out of the exit, her sister not far behind.

**Weird chappie? Who was the man? The baddie! Or how about Richard Grayson...oops, I just answered my own question!**

**Hope you enjoyed, hope you review. It's win/win!**

**QLF xXXxXoooXx**

Paste your document here...


	7. Communication

**Yo, what up peeps!**

**Thanks to all the people who stood by, and reviewed. You guys are really great! And thanks to all the people who read this story, but can't review, It's the fact that you're reading that's makes me proud to be the author of the story. Thanks you as well to anyone, and everyone, who even bothered to click on this story. Even if you didn't read it, it's still cool that you took an interest.**

**I would like to take this opportunity to Thank anyone who favourited this story, or alerted it. It really comes as a surprise, that you can actually fave a story with so many mistakes, but I' glad anyways. But! Now this has been edited. The whole story is in the editing process. This seventh chapter is only the beginning!**

**I would just like to recap on who the characters are, because some of you got a teensy bit confused;**

**Chapter 1: **

**_The Teen Titans split up._**

**Chapter 2:**

**_Dr V Stone was introduced, Karen was slightly introduced. The kids were slightly introduced. Victor is Cyborg. A mysterious man and women are also introduced...they don't seem to be pleasant._**

**Chapter 3:**

**_Dr. K. Stone was introduced, she is Karen Stone, now married to Victor Stone. Karen is Bumble Bee, I'm serious, look it up! Their three/four children were introduced as Kobe, Tiana, Cole and Virgil, though Virgil isn't their child. The evil man and his sidekick type woman are back again. The woman, it seems, doesn't want to do this work._**

**Chapter 4:**

**_Rachel Roth and Campbell Brann are introduced. Rachel turns out to be Raven, Campbell seemed to have been her crush. The woman who had helped the evil man is murdered; she is Jinx in case you didn't know._**

**Chapter 5:**

**_A young woman's story is starting to be told, though her name is never mentioned. She has six children, and their names are not mentioned either. This is the second chapter where the evil man doesn't come into the story, perhaps grieving his loss, or preparing something sinister? _**

**Chapter 6: **

**_A man is introduced. Richard Grayson, who is in fact Robin. His wife's name is reveled as Kori Anders, the woman from before, she is Starfire. Their six children's names are; Jadaelle, Jasby, Braybrey, Litany, Chalin and Kaitia. It is found that Starfire is pregnant yet again! The evil man is back in the picture, he has captured Jinx's husband- whose name is never given, though his powers- vibrating through items, give away that he is none other than Kid Flash, or Wally West. It is found they have two children, Fawn and Cheyne (Shayne if you must), but they run away before Kid Flash is murdered._**

**Okay, there's a recap for those who didn't understand a few things, and now I say I don't own Teen Titans in some funny fashion, and let the story resume once more...**

Day of the call, Springbush, Erum.

"Honey, I'm hoooome!" A man yelled as he walked in through the antique, oak entrance door. He walked straight into a dark blue carpeted room. The window curtains, basic and white, blew in the welcome breeze. The sun brightly shone through the magnificent windows, but was blocked out by floor to ceiling bookshelves. The man put his bags down, and walked around the house, in search of something, or someone.

He found the house surprisingly empty, so he gave up, and strode into the kitchen, hoping to find some bread to make a sandwich with. As he was opening the refrigerator, shoveling through large quantities of food, he heard a sound that made his heart stop. A scream. A blood-curdling, ear piercing scream. The man didn't think twice, he knew that voice anywhere. He dropped what he was doing, and rushed outside, to where he had heard the sound echoing from. His heart was pounding, and he felt very sick, he knew something bad had happened, but he couldn't, wouldn't, think so negatively. He had heard the screams before, numerous times, and hearing them a second or third time never made them sound more pleasing. He had heard them when he was in a fire once, his children and wife was there too. They had screamed so much, none of them could speak for a few days after the incident.

He remembered how he had heard screams before. Loud, ear-splitting screams from people in danger, hurt or dying. He had never feared them before. He had always known that these were calls for help. He would always rush seriously to their aid, but he would never be scared of what he could find. Now though, when he heard these screams, he felt something snap. He was a mix of emotions, scared for what was happening, angry for the fact that he might not make it, and he felt a bravery, that he hadn't felt for over twenty years. He knew this was the call from his own, but he was afraid he might miss it. He didn't want to hear the dial tone on the other side of the metaphorical phone, not from his family. Anything but his family.

His worst fears became a reality in the next few seconds as he came closer to the sounds, all he saw was a flash of bright light, and he didn't even hear anything. He felt the ground shaking, and then, shattering beneath him. He felt himself fall. He felt something land on him. Then he heard screams. Many more screams. Not one like before, but a sea of pain, filled by hundreds of voices. He tried to move, he tried to think, but he couldn't. These voices, they were the definition of agony and dread. He used to wake up to these calls, but now, because he knew he was not alone in suffering, he let himself wallow in sadness, fury and that burning sensation in his chest that was only getting worse.

He tried to look around, but all he saw was black, with little spots of light dancing in it, he was either blinded, or his surroundings were actually of that nature. He smelt the air around him, it was smoke. That was all, not a trace of the pure salty sea air he had arrived to, but a dirty, thick smoke. It filled his lungs, and he almost passed out, but he stayed strong...he didn't know why though, but he felt it was his mission. To stay alive, to be found, and then in turn, to find his family.

After a while, he heard sirens. Many sirens, the screams had all died down, now there were soft mumbles of 'help' near him, but he wasn't quite sure if he was the one creating the sounds. He was already gasping for air; it seemed that the area he was trapped in was only filtering in smoke, and only sifting in small particles of air...which he was hungrily breathing in. His vision was getting better. He could see light shadows, and he knew he was under rocks. He could feel that his hand was trapped under a heavy stone. That at least would let someone see him. He hoped.

A few moments later he heard footsteps, many footsteps. They sounded so much louder to him than normal foot on pavement sounds, but that was maybe due to the fact that at the moment, he could be classed as pavement. No one seemed to notice his hand, and soon, the footsteps were gone, and he was left, all alone. It seemed no one would come for him, he had to have been noticed, but maybe they thought he was another lost soul. Soon enough he was starting to believe this, maybe he was dead, and maybe he shouldn't care either. Maybe he should lie down on the suddenly comfortable concrete, and shut his eyes, even if just for a second. Just so he could shut out the noise, the ringing in his ears. Just so he could block out the image of those shadows, ready to consume him. Just so he could shut out the pain, his broken hand, his broken ribs, the swelling of his face, the stinging in his lungs, the lump in his throat.

But he wasn't one to give up. He thought about who needed him, his children, his wife. They wouldn't survive without him. Where would they go, what would they do? His wife wouldn't be able to care for them, and have a job, and even with a job, she would never be able to fully provide for them. He needed them too, he needed her. His wife. She was all he had left; she was his only memory of the past they once shared, living in that giant building with their roommates. They people who used to be his friends, his best friends, and his family. She had always been one of them, he needed her love and friendship, and he was, as usual, confident that he was needed to, so he mustered up some random strength, hauled himself up, throwing the huge rocks above him, over the edge of the hole. He clambered out into the open. Gasping in for air, it hurt him, burnt his throat, but he sucked it for dear life anyways. The sunlight warmed him, but it also brought his attention to the massive open cuts in his arms and legs. He felt another liquid on his face, it was slithering down his cheeks, very slowly, and he brushed it off. But it just stained his fingers a deep-red. He almost choked on the smell, it was extremely strong, and smelt like burning copper. He gagged and stumbled to his feet, which he had forgotten how to use. He fell over numerous times, and then spotted a young woman, wearing a purple turtle neck and blue jeans near him. She was incredibly beautiful, with her golden tan and straight red hair, but something was off. She seemed very uncomfortable, in a lot of pain. There was also a lot of blood. This sight made the man power up, and switch on. He was injected with life, and he almost flew to her side. "KORI!" He screamed. Tears and blood streamed down his face. She had a gaping hole in her forehead. "For Christ's sake, Kori, wake up!" He ripped his white business shirt at the sleeves and placed some of the light fabric onto the wound. This made the woman stir. Her eyes fluttered open, and she was greeted by a hungry kiss. At first she was in shock, but then, she realized she was alive, and, she kissed back.

After they parted, both out of breath, the man held her close, and let her weep into his chest. She was in an excruciating amount of pain, both of them were, but she was also weeping for her loss. As was the man. Their children, all six of their children, were gone. No trace of them could be found, they searched the area for the full day at least, and called many hospitals, asking for six red-headed children, the closest they came to was a young boy, but he was not theirs, just a poor little boy who had been delivering newspapers in the neighborhood when the explosion occurred.

After an appalling search, the man and the woman went back to the empty black field they used to call home. Parts of it were still on fire, and timber and toys and photographs burned everywhere around them. Trophies melted into the singed grass, sparks flew from broken power lines and electrical devices, and even food was miles away from its correct spot in the kitchen fridges. Flocks of dark blue birds were devouring plentiful items. Food, candy, even dead pets. The man was shocked to find the neighbors border collies alive and well to an extent, they were heavily burnt, and one had a broken leg, but otherwise they were fine. He petted them, and tried to call the neighbors numbers, he tried their house phone, but found a piece of it by his foot, he swore at himself for been so stupid.

Then he tried the man's mobile, it went straight to answer phone. He tried the woman's mobile. It rang for a while, before going to answer phone. He tried their sons mobile. He heard it near him, a soft theme tune playing itself over and over. He almost gave up, before seeing their daughter's mobile number in his contact list; he remembered that she had once babysat his children when he and his wife were eating out with friends. He pressed call, and after two rings a happy, high pitched voice answered, "Hello?" It asked. The man gasped, and held the phone close to his ear, "Helloooo?" The voice came again, it sounded irritated, so the man spoke before he was too late, "Is this Keira Parkinson?" He asked, trying to keep his voice down.

He didn't want his wife to know he was calling the neighbors while he was supposed to be searching for his children, "Yup. How can I help?" She asked. The man sighed; she clearly had no idea that her parents and brother were gone, as was her house...and neighborhood, "I think you should come home...its Richard Grayson from next door, by the way." He heard talking in the background, he heard the girl speak to someone other than him, he heard a door shut, and the voices were gone, "I'm in my car, What's wrong?" She sounded desperate, and scared. Richard loved this neighborhood for a few reasons; one was that everyone cared for everyone. It was a community, and everyone got-along, and loved one-another. Everyone could trust each other, and new comers were hardly ever welcomed with open arms, because to them, they felt that they had lost a member of their family.

"Do you have a place to stay?" He asked, "Other than here I mean?" Richard also sounded desperate; he feared his wife would catch him in the act any second. There was a pause, the girl was thinking, "My Nan's...I think."

She was confused, "Go there. Don't come home. No matter what, stay away from the area. I'm sorry, I have to go. Turn on the TV at your Grandmothers, the story should be on. Take care. Bye." Richard hung up, leaving the girl speechless on the other end of the line. He looked at the dogs. They would survive; they lived outside and fed themselves anyways.

Kori and her husband, decided, after countless hours of even more pointless searching, that their children had been taken, they had heard of people been kid-napped in situations like this, and could not bring themselves to think that all six had died. The man sat down on a sliced down the middle sofa, and placed the woman on the other half, a few meters away.

The woman told him that they had just arrived home, she had just taken the children out of the car and a house behind them just blew up, and then another did, she held her children, but something too near exploded to, and she didn't see them again. Kori sobbed, and Richard grimaced. Could his children really be dead? All six of them? They had survived fires, and falling out of trees, but could they survive an explosion? Could they survive been on their own?

The night was silent, not a bird nor a bug made a noise. They were all dead or gone, and the few that were left, were quiet anyway. All of a sudden, however, a sharp ringing shattered the silence. It was recognized immediately. Kori and Richard both reached for their pockets, Kori taking out a small orange bag, and the man the same, only red. They both slipped out yellow contraptions, and listened to the static voice calling them, "Cyborg in, Calling all Titans." Almost instantly the woman's 'engagement' ring was on the floor, as was the mans. Two very familiar people stood in the couples places, Starfire and Robin.

Robin reached for his communicator and spoke, quickly and quietly, "Robin in." He said, he was smiling, but he was also in floods of tears, unable to control himself. Could this really be Cyborg? Could this really mean that the Titans would help find his and Starfire's children? He couldn't believe it...it was unbelievable. The pure coincidence of it.

"Starfire in." She sounded different, more mature. Her voice was also raspy, probably from her huge intake of smoke. They ran to each other, and embraced, then together, listened for an answer, "Raven in." They heard, though she didn't sound like the gothic, mono-tone voiced Raven they had once known, "Bumble Bee in, What's up hun?" Her African/American, hip-hop like voice came through the speakers of the communication device in the duos hands. They didn't hear an answer, just static, and then one voice, "Herald in." It was very deep and very serious, it sounded much unlike him, but he broke the pattern of silence, so Starfire and Robin didn't care. The lines erupted in excited, tired and humble tones, all wondering why the hell 'Cyborg' had called them.

"Aqualad in, What's going on?" His voice sounded like it was immersed in water...which is probably was. Robin thanked himself and Cyborg for making communicators water proof.

"Speedy in, what's the problem?"

So many Titans still had their communicators, honorary or not they answered seriously, like they were ready for whatever Cyborg was calling them about. They all seemed to be excited. Some were doing much better jobs than others at holding it back though.

"Argent in."

"Hot Spot in, and ready! Why are you calling? What's wrong?"

Even those who were never ones to use electricity,

"Kole and Gnark in."

And those who had never really made contact before,

"Melvin, Timmy Tantrum and Teether. We are in, and we are ready for orders." They still sounded young, Melvin was speaking, but they heard the noises of approving from the two boys. It was strange, they were all at over twenty years old by now, but they still sounded like kids.

They heard those who were forgiven,

"Pantha in."

"Mas adentro, y listo para pedidos"

"Menos de, ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?"

The twins voices were separate, they must've parted ways at some point in their lives. They were both speaking their native language, and they both sounded much more mature, and much more serious.

"Red Star, i ya gotov Vashih zakazov moih druzyeĭ. I am ready."

That was everyone...except for Kid Flash, Jinx, and Beast Boy. BEAST BOY? Without his communicator? Robin and Starfire waited for him, and the other two, but no other transmissions came. After a few minutes Cyborg's voice echoed through the speakers once more, "Kid? Jinx? BB?" He had been worried too. No answers. The lines were silent, everyone waiting for Cyborg to say something.

Something was said, though it was not the deep voice of their half-robot friend, "Hello? Fawn and Cheyne here." There was a pause, nothing was said, no one answered the two young voices... no one had heard them before, "Who are you?" Speedy was asking on behalf of everyone.

"Wally and Jinx's children. We were asked to call, but you guys called first." It seemed that the other girl had answered, as her voice did not sound like the high pitched, happy say-so before. This voice sounded sarcastic, and sort of angry.

"Where are Kid Flash and Jinx? You are aware of these names correct?" That was Cyborg. He was never one to trust too easily, well, not since the Titans parted anyway.

They heard muffled sobs, and then, "In heaven." This caused everyone to gasp. Shocked mumbles and weeps filled the lines, questions were all been asked at the same time, the two girls were been over-whelmed. They had no idea who the Titans were, they were just doing what their father had asked, nothing else. The questions became yells, and soon enough people started arguing. Robin slapped himself. He was the only one not speaking; even Starfire had joined in the fight, though she was mostly trying to break it up.

"QUIET!" Robin took command. "Meet at Jump City Tower, in two days. I am not aware of its status, but I hear it is still there, on the island...untouched. Can everyone get there in two days?" The lines were filled with nothing at that point, some Titans were wary to accept Robin as their leader, and some had no idea how they would get there. Robin was worried that someone may have signed off during the fight, or thrown their communicators at the wall in frustration. Robin spoke again, working on his phone at the same time, "Gnark and Kole, I have arranged a helicopter to collect you, trusting you are still living in..."

He heard an answer before he had finished, "Okay, we will be there soon." It was Kole of course.

Robin, afterwards, heard many others agree, and in the end only Mas, Fawn and Cheyne had a problem with getting to Jump City. Mas, because he lived in the middle of nowhere, it would take him three days just to reach the airport, and Fawn and Cheyne, because they had no idea where Jump City was. Robin again arranged helicopters, and before long, people were signing off, and preparing to leave for Jump. They had no idea why they were going, but they knew, if Cyborg was calling, it had to be important.

**The spelling has been fixed, though I was going through a rough patch when I wrote this a few months ago, so sorry if it's bad.**

**That's no excuse though, hope you guys review and tell me how to improve, please comment! It's been a while, It's late.**

**Wish me luck!**

**QLF xXxX**


	8. Together

**Heya guys, **

**Wow! Thank you so much for all the reviews, they were absolutely wonderful, and they made me feel like a saint! And thank you also for all the favorites or alerts. Wow. I'm so happy, and as a treat, even though I'm not feeling well (part of that horrible patch I'm going through), I present to you all, the 8th chapter of Forgotten Names! *HOORAY!***

**Anyway, let's make it very clear to anyone reading this who may have issues with me (legally), that I in no way, shape or form own anything in this story except for the words and idea! That is all. **

**Now I hope ya'll enjoy it, and I wish you the best.**

**Wish me a happy-birthday for next week! Its only eight days away, and I've never felt more excited!**

**Also, my last chapter was nearly 4000, I'm so proud!**

**Anyways, continue!**

**Welcome to your new home! 2001**

**Jump City**: A sprawling, sunny west-coastal city. It is the perfect playground for teenagers and young adults of any kind, with its amusement parks, raves, pristine beaches and beautiful sunsets; but there was always a dark side to this Pacific Coast paradise. It is the launching pad for a steady stream of criminal conspiracies, alien invasions and world domination schemes.

BUT DO NOT FEAR.

**The Teen Titans**: A group of superhuman teenagers, the protectors of Jump City. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven...they are the reason Jump City stays clean, and its growing criminal problems sit on the side-lines.

This was the only information that Fawn and Cheyne, daughters of Kid Flash and Jinx, had received as they boarded the yellow helicopter that would take them to their destination. It didn't help that the information was at least twenty years out of date, clipped very messily and in a rushed fashion out of an old magazine, and creased so many times, that the words themselves were shriveling up. However it, Jump City, the place they had just read about, seemed to be the place of all places that day. Thousands were coming in...And thousands were also leaving.

The thousands that were arriving were; the regular fans, the crazed fans, the newsgroups, the movie stars and the sales-people (hoping to make a quick buck out of an unsuspecting celebrity). The thousands that were leaving were; most of the real inhabitants of Jump City. Today wasn't a special day for them, for some it was a day of terror, and others, well, let's just say that Jump City wasn't the perfect place it used to be.

As the helicopter landed on a large T on a roof, the two young girls looked around in shock. It seemed this certain roof had the best views in town...and they could really see it all. Whether they wanted to or not, was another point altogether.

Where were the happy amusement parks, filled with children and colorful rides? Where were the beaches, sanded to perfection, and where were the flawless sunsets? All the girls could see were mucked up streets, littered with not only garbage, black bags and stray animals, but also with homeless people, small fires and even bodies! The beaches were filled with garbage too, and black sand...or what Fawn and Cheyne thought was sand. The amusement park, that the girls could see, far off in the distance, was filled with flickering lights, tuneless music and more garbage and the sky was black, no sunset, no night. Just smoke. Not a single shining star was in sight, only dim airplane lights flying further and further away from 'paradise.' Things sure weren't like the brochure described, but then again, they never were.

The girls, after a few more minutes of scanning Jump for any glimmer of happiness, finally gave up, and started walking along the roof. They both held their hands to their faces in disgust, even high up, garbage was still laid out in piles, and the stench was starting to get the better of them. The smell of human excrement, rotting food, and that strange coppery smell that had lately become a large part of their lives filled their small noses. Cheyne gagged, it wasn't her favorite smell...by far. Jump City was a dump city, not a holiday heaven.

As they were walking, they spotted a black bag, like one of the ones they had seen on the streets. Fawn had always been adventurous, and even when Cheyne least agreed with it, Fawn would run off and make a home for some ants, make friends with birds or climb a tree. Today was no different; Fawn ignored her sisters' pleas to stay alongside her, and ran towards the bag. At that moment hundreds of rats flew from the bag, and scuttled into different directions, some even leaping off of the roof. Fawn suppressed a scream, and looked at the now open bag. A man. That's all she saw. His face was so creased it looked like an old-fruit- he was completely sun burnt, from top, to clothe-less bottom, and the only two things Fawn could work out about him were that, firstly, he was dead and secondly he was very, very old. She concealed the bag again, and walked away, slightly in shock, knowing what terrible secrets all of the 'garbage' bags were hiding.

She caught up with Cheyne, and they both reached a small door, which was rotting at its edges. A Nazi symbol was painted on the wall in a dark red, and that strange coppery smell filled their nostrils once more. Several bullet holes in the old wood made perfect windows to the inside of the building. They peeked through, and saw the inside.

It was a lot cheerier than the outside that was a true fact. The hallways were lit brightly with cheap yellow lights, probably replacing the once glamorous, energy-saving, light-bulbs that had lived in those areas for a long time. The main hallway that both girls were looking into, had dark red carpeted floors and peeling beige paint on the walls. The whole inside looked much like someone had quickly tried to bring it together. One of the walls had a few patches of white paint on it; obviously someone had hidden something under the new coat. They reached for the small, sphere like, handle, painted a dim gold, but at that second, someone walked into the hallway...and spotted two little sets of eyes. That person started making their way towards the door. Cheyne cried out, and swung round, hiding her face and crouching low, but poor little Fawn was just running for dear life. She ran straight to the edge of the building, and then stood, not knowing what to do; she looked like a wet kitten, shielding her face. She shook violently, and was very pale. Though there were no cars on the roads...driving at least, she wasn't one to die easily, but she felt that this shadowy figure could really make it happen. She prepared herself for the worst.

Cheyne held her ground, "Wait! Fawn!" She yelled to the young girl, who was quivering and crying. Cheyne had calmed down, and straightened up, being the older sister, she knew what was good and what was bad, and she knew how to get out of trouble. She smiled shyly as she watched the figure move toward them. "I'm Rich...Di...Rob...Nightwing." A man wearing a beaked mask and blue leotard (as well as the signature black tights), walked through the door. He gave a weak smile to both girls, and then focused on Fawn, "I'm not gonna hurt you! C'mon, down to the kitchen, lots of people are waiting for you two! Follow me!" Cheyne refrained from laughing at the man's obvious fail at introducing himself. Robin. Nightwing. It was the same person. Fawn and Cheyne had grown up hearing stories about him, he was always given off as a serious, productive, and sometimes a work obsessed leader. All they saw was a man, who was kinda-out of shape, didn't have much confidence, and had no idea what he was going to do. They followed him anyway though, because they knew that they could take him down in a second...if they wanted to.

Nightwing, Fawn and Cheyne arrived downstairs, in a small kitchen area, a few moments later. What they saw astounded them.

Their parents had always brought them up with stories, tales about lost lands and friendly people, great adventures, the greater good...and the horrible evil that filled many people's lives.

They had always been told about superheroes, a group of Teenagers, who had gone out of their way to help people in need. There were five characters that almost always appeared in their parents tales; Robin, a fearless, spiky haired leader, Cyborg, a half human, half robot, with a huge appetite, but a heart to match, Starfire, a beautiful alien princess, who was kind heated, loving, but sometimes very strange. Raven, a half demon, one who was destined for evil, but one who was determined to change her path, and Beast Boy, the little green shape shifter, the comic-relief, and the guy who sometimes took things further than they were supposed to be stretched. They were also told about other characters that appeared, though not as often and with very little detail, the honorary Titans and The Titans West.

Fawn and Cheyne were dumbstruck when they saw the scene in the kitchen, their parents creations, the people who were talked about every night, the people who Cheyne and Fawn never thought were real, were stood, brightly smiling, or frowning, at the two girls. Nearly everyone was there, in costume, in moral fiber. It was like a school dress up day, or a re-enactment of their parent's stories, so fun, so creative...and yet, the girls couldn't believe it...or more, they wouldn't.

Each superhero greeted the girls in turn, and the girls, at the same time, went through the characters in their heads. The only ones missing were Beast Boy, Herald, Melvin and Timmy Tantrum. The rest of the superheroes didn't seem to notice, and were chatting freely, drinking tea and coffee and catching up with each other, re-capping the years they had missed. After a few minutes Timmy Tantrum and Melvin had joined the superheroes, and Teether, who was very happy to see them. Apparently Melvin had kept the communicator, but she had managed to get in touch with the two boys using her brand-spanking new, mobile phone. Everyone was sharing what had happened since they had last spoken to each other, but they all seemed nervous, like they had no idea who each person was anymore. Everyone was laughing too, but they had no idea what about. It seemed like everyone was meeting for the first time, and for a few awkward minutes, Fawn and Cheyne thought that their parents might be up to something. Soon the conversations grew louder, more exciting, there were more genuine smiles and laughs, but Fawn and Cheyne couldn't help but think that each person was missing something out in their stories, though they couldn't quite place what it was.

The twins met other too, people who had rarely appeared in their parents many tales, they looked like they didn't want to just stand around. They met a fairly old Pantha, a much too happy Kole and her companion Gnark, who was freaking out. Although Gnark and Kole had only ever briefly been described in a story, told by their father, one single time, Fawn and Cheyne instantly recognized them anyway; Gnark with his caveman antics and Kole with her...opposite characteristics.

After a few hours of small talk and more nervous laughing, Cyborg, the tall, serious and metallic man, got the attention of the heroes. He didn't seem at all like the description their mother had given, tall, handsome, hungry all of the time (much like their father) and very kind. He spoke through a megaphone to get over the lake of voices. "Titans, are you all in!" He yelled. Some Titans held their ears when they heard him speak, other just cringed and nodded. The man turned the dial on the megaphone lower, after realizing the mistake he had made, and spoke again, "Raise your hand for questions!" He yelled once more, but the dial was down so low, it sounded like he had whispered. He gave up and threw the item to the floor.

Then he looked at the sea of waving hands and gaped. Not a single person in the room was left without a question. Cyborg sighed and picked at random, "Umm...Raven?" The pale faced girls hand was hardly raised, she fitted her description exactly, shy, quiet, one to frown and unhappy. "Yeah, I have one, why did you call us here? Don't you know I was in the middle of something VERY important and maybe even LIFECHANGING?" She yelled at the man, who shrunk ten times in size.

He spoke very quietly, and watched as many hands retreated back to their bodies, "I had no idea, I'm sorry, but I called you here to help me. My children were kidnapped, and I though you guys could find them."

He heard grunts and moans, many people even stood up and started going for the exit, "Call the police, superheroes don't find kids...we help save the world and bring peace." That was Menos, his English was remarkably good, but he had a slight accent, and he spoke in a much lower tone. "There's nothing we can do to help, that the police can't do." Mas spoke, he smiled sympathetically at the large, quivering man.

Bumble Bee stood up, "You never told me." She looked away from her husband, getting angry, "But...Our kids are not the only ones." She spoke through gritted teeth, almost shouting. This caused the entire room to face her. Nightwing held Starfire close, "Our children...they must've been taken to. And there were numerous terrorist like attacks on our district." Nightwing spoke clearly, showing no emotion.

"I had a bomb in my house." Speedy angrily stated, "Injured my wife, and killed my dogs."

Aqualad raised his eyebrows, "Atlantis was attacked, with under-water explosives. I lost many friends, and even some family."

Argent looked at her feet, "I found my friends dead, they were burnt badly. They had been in my house when it set on fire. I was away at the time."

Nightwing spoke again, "And have you guys thought about it? They are all linked in some way. Someone knows who we were, and someone wants us dead- obviously due to the fact that there have been no mentions of attacks like this on...um...normal people. Someone wants to make us miserable at the least. Have you wondered why Beast Boy and Herald are not here, Beast Boy could be mad at us, I'm aware of that, but he could be dead, and we wouldn't know! And it's not like Herald to be late." The whole room was filled with nods, Fawn and Cheyne looked at Nightwing, and this was more like the guy their parents had described; serious and ready to get to the bottom of the case. Suddenly Hot-Stop looked up, "I thought you said Beast Boy gave back his communicator." He was directing this towards Nightwing and Cyborg, but Cyborg did the answering, "we sent one to him, many times. He kept on returning it, but a few years back, we sent one, but it didn't return. We sent another, and he sent us a very angry letter telling us he already had one, and that he wanted us to stop bothering him."

Many people turned to face him, "YOU NEVER TOLD US!" Raven almost screamed, but her emotional control was amazing. Nothing and no one exploded.

Raven coughed slightly, "Jericho says he was attacked too. He says he saw a man. Black hair, green eyes. He has been in hospital for six years; he was just released when we called." Jericho nodded. Fawn and Cheyne sprang up, "Our parents were killed by a man. He had dark features, we could not see well." Fawn tried to rush out her words; she was excited that someone else may have seen their parent's killer. Cheyne, however, also wanted to fill in, "Our dad, he told the man to kill him, and not us. The man had no problem with doing it. Our mother knew him. Though I'm not sure how." She sighed.

Fawn carried on, a glimmer in her eyes, "Through work. She said through work." Cheyne nodded, catching onto where he sister was going, "So the man knew her." Cheyne clapped, but then grimaced, "That doesn't bring us any closer to him though. We know it's a he behind this." They paused. People were paying attention to them! They looked at Cyborg- he had a pleading look in his non-robotic eye. Fawn knew that he wanted to find his children, and Cheyne knew how to get everyone on board, "I miss them so much. They didn't deserve to die. No one deserved to die. If only...if only there could be justice for them." Fawn and Cheyne smiled and sighed heavily. The superheroes crowded in the room stared at them. And before long, everybody was ready to help Cyborg out.

Search parties would be organized, but not before a month of training, nearly everyone was out of shape. The only person who was excluded was Starfire, she would stay at home. Her condition was much too serious to expose her to explosives again. Cyborg decided that all vehicles and areas in the Tower should be checked for bombs every day, many times. Everyone agreed, and almost instantly people were beginning to leave the room. They were being escorted to their new accommodation, which would be cleaned. Starfire and Raven, as well as a few volunteers had decided that they would sanitize the tower up, they would start tomorrow.

Suddenly, Just as everyone was about to leave, Fawn held her head, as did Cheyne. Their eyes glowed a bright blue. The heroes stood back, some even running towards the door, which had automatically locked itself, but they hadn't faced much danger in a while, so that was their human instinct. Run. The two girls struggled for a while, as if they were watching things they didn't want to see. Fawn's eyes suddenly returned to their normal pink, and her orange pigtails flung back into their usual position. "Herald is dead." She said, tears streaming down her face. Cheyne almost instantly returned to normal afterwards too, "But, Beast Boy...is alive."

The many superheroes in the room, gasped and turned to face the two girls, who were panting heavily. "H...How d..d...do you know?" Starfire was crying. She shuffled uncomfortably in her new uniform; it was the same, only her belly wasn't exposed, for obvious reasons. (Her six children were the key to her happiness, but also to her weight-gain, and her pregnant status didn't help.) Fawn sighed, "Our parents weren't the only ones with superpowers."

Cheyne nodded, "Fawn see's the bad, and I see the good." Her attitude reminded everyone of Raven, but she was even more sarcastic, and had no emotion in her voice, except for when speaking to her sister. It seemed to everyone else that she couldn't care less. Cyborg wanted to say something, but he couldn't.

Nightwing sighed after a few seconds of whispers and hugs been exchanged between groups of people, "Let's have a moment for Herald." The room instantly went silent, even the few muffled sobs that had filled the room before were gone; it was completely and utterly silent.

After it had finished, Starfire looked to the girls, "How did Herald pass-away?" She asked, her naive young tone had vanished, she was now a mature mother of seven, and not an alien princess who thought everything was new. By her terms, she had seen it all. Fawn thought hard for a minute, then sighed, and answered, almost in a whisper, "There was fire. Lots of fire. I think his plane was carrying a bomb. Many others also died." Starfire quickly looked away, and hid her face, to conceal her multiplying tears. Cyborg looked at Cheyne, "Do you know where Beast Boy is?" he asked. Cheyne gave a warm smile, "The green one? Oh, that's easy, I know that place anywhere, He's in..."

**Cliffy! Ha, lol, In your faces. I was gonna be nice, but, I'm not gonna be nice anymore. If you know what I mean.**

**Please review, I'll try and update with what I can. Keep the constructive criticism, views and ideas coming, I love a full inbox when I get back from school!**

**Well Good Night,**

**QLF xXxX**


	9. Questions

**Bonjour, Hallo, Hola, Beunos Dias, Prevet, Hiya, Marhaba, G'day, Jambo, Oi, Konichiwa, Bonjur No and What up to all of you out there! **

**I got so many reviews for my story, and they made me ever so happy. I think you guys who are reviewing are the best, you want to know why? Most reviews I have ever gotten for a story. And most favorites...and alerts. I guess this kinda makes this my fave story, when you have so many supporters and people reading, you don't want to disappoint, so I'm trying to update so much, every day. **

**Quick fact: All of the chapters in this story are freshly baked on the day you get 'em, no weeks of planning or anything, just me writing thoughts out of my head into a notebook, and then submitting them.**

**But now theres a new twist! I've edited the chapters. They are error free! Yey! **

**I warn you, this chapter has over 4000 words!**

**Last time in Forgotten Names**

_After it had finished, Starfire looked to the girls, "How did Herald pass-away?" She asked, her niave young tone had vanished, she was now a mature mother of seven, not an alien princess who thought everything was new. By her terms, she had seen it all. Fawn thought hard for a minute, then sighed, and answered, almost in a whisper, "There was fire. Lots of fire. I think his plane was carrying a bomb. Many others also died." Starfire quickly looked away, and hid her face, to conceal her multiplying tears. Cyborg looked at Cheyne, "Do you know where Beast Boy is?" he asked. Cheyne gave a warm smile, "The green one? Oh, that's easy, I know that place anywhere, He's in..."_

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I apologize if I upset anyone for leaving it on a cliffy. ):**

**All I own is twelve pieces of unfinished assignments due in a week, not a Titan in sight. But if you want the assignments...call me.**

Cyborg looked at Cheyne, "Do you know where Beast Boy is?" he asked.

Cheyne gave a warm smile, "The green one? Oh, that's easy, I know that place anywhere, He's in LA." She folded her arms and smiled once more, looking at the shocked expression on Cyborgs face, "But didn't you know anyway, I mean If you sent the communicator to him, then you must've have known where he was?"

Cyborg rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I did. When he left, I found out he was in Africa, Kenya, I think, but then, he said he was moving...and I guess he did." Everyone in the room turned to face the half robot, sending death-glares his way. "That doesn't matter anymore. We have a mission, let's stick to it." Raven spoke quietly, but in a firm and serious tone. She looked at Nightwing, waiting for him to interject, but he didn't.

Someone else did it for him. "Um...Guys, I know that you're all super-busy overlooking things, but think about it, there's a mad-man out there, hunting you down, he won't kill your kids until he knows you're on his trail. You have to think this through. You need a full team. Look what happened to all of you when you stood on your own! You're a team, you need to complete it. Beast Boy must be found...plus, I kinda want to go to LA."

The Titans were dumbstruck, especially Nightwing, who's mouth was almost touching the floor, "Cheyne, for a ten year old, you're pretty deep." She smiled quickly, before resuming her dull attitude to life. Nightwing took lead once more, straightening himself up, and looking at his re-united team. "Cheyne's right. We can rush into battle, not knowing at thing about our enemy, or we can bring our team back to its former glory, practice...and then attack. As they say, 'Time spent in reconnaissance is seldom wasted.'" Nightwing stood his ground, waiting for the arguments to come at him like bullets, but everyone stayed silent, just nodding. Everyone was in. LA and training would be the only things on their minds now. Everyone seemed to be more excited about LA though, most of them really hoped they would be allowed. But they didn't know the hard work they would have to do for it. "I haven't been on a holiday with my family in ages, they'll be stoked!" Mas was almost wetting himself in excitement. The relaxed mood that had been held a second ago in the room broke down into two tiny shards that only belonged to Mas.

Nightwing stared at him, "No family, Only the Titans. Me, Star, Cyborg and Bumble Bee...as well as Fawn and Cheyne, have already paid the price for bringing them into this, whether we wanted to or not. You're families must go into hiding. A safe village or town...I got it!" Nightwing looked at Cyborg with a maniacal look in his eye. "Remember when we made a safe room for Raven?" Cyborg nodded, Raven glared.

"Well, we should make a safe village, protected, for the families! How quickly could you build it?" Cyborg seemed to be calculating in his head, he was staring at numbers that no one else could see, and solving impossible puzzles. He snapped his fingers and turned to face the man, with a huge grin on his face, "Dude." He yelled.

Nightwing smiled happily, towards the man, "How long?" He jumped on the spot, clenching his fists, and gritting his teeth in anticipation. Cyborg grinned, "No idea!" Nightwing's forehead was eaten up by deep wrinkles at that point; he huffed and turned away from the man, who was still smiling.

Cyborg coughed, to get Nightwing's undivided attention, "But I can try. Six months?" Cyborg looked with a quizzical look planted on his face towards Nightwing, who was still frowning, "Too long. Can you try three weeks, or two...or one? Or maybe a few days? Can't you just upgrade the Tower and make the whole place a safe zone?" Cyborg was bombarded with questions from the now pacing ex-Robin.

He was shocked too. "Have you seen the state of the Tower?" Cyborg pointed to different places in the room they were in; loose wires, flaking paint, broken tiles, smashed items and sparks. Nightwing sighed, "Please try, Cyborg. I used to see how well you upgraded the tower. Took you less than a day!"

Cyborg smirked and nodded, but then pointed out a very important fact, "I haven't been Cyborg for twenty years, You saw me handle that mega-phone before...I don't even remember how to use a computer that well, let alone upgrade anything..." He was cut off by Bumble Bee, who still looked very angry and distraught, "Last Time he tried, he set the TV and phone on fire." She smiled sarcastically at the grown man, who was whimpering like a baby. Cyborg mouthed 'meanie' towards his wife, and then looked back at the leader, "See what I mean?"

Nightwing sighed, "Please." There was a long pause, created by the two men, then Nightwing flicked his hair back and smiled, "The rest of you, gym...now!" Nightwing was met by dozens of groans and curse words, "Oh, but before that!" All the Titans, who were retreating from the room for a second or even third time, turned back, hoping that he had changed his mind, "Me and Raven will be questioning in my old Room, Top floor. Get yourselves set up in your rooms, and then come as we call you, otherwise...GYM!" More groans answered his commands.

Nightwing sat next to Raven at a long, metal table. Only the sound of the ticking clock filled their ears. They had been listening to it for twenty minutes, until Raven blew it up with her powers and angrily faced Nightwing, "Why did you make me come to questioning with you?" Nightwing tried to speak, but Raven hushed him, "Let me speak! I don't even want this, you know? I want to be normal. I had such a great life, great friends! And I'm throwing that all away for your children, Cyborgs children? Don't you understand what you have put me through, made me lose! I don't want this, any of..."

"HELLO!" Raven was cut off, by Aqualad, who strutted into the room. He was wearing a simple white tank top, and jeans. He had grown out of his uniform, and he looked like one of the only Titans who had actually carried on working out since the breakup. "So, what do you guys want?" He asked, taking a seat in one of the cold, steel chairs. Nightwing smiled, Raven frowned, but they both looked at Aqualad. Nightwing coughed, and brought Aqualad's attention towards him, "Okay, Superhero name? And eight family members you want to be protected." Raven also spoke, adding what Nightwing had missed, "And past occupation." She glanced at Nightwing, who was completely ignoring her. Aqualad smiled, and faced the two adults, "Sure thing, I wanna be called Aquaman, that's my name in Atlantis. My past job was crime fighter and chief of police in Atlantis." His eyebrows did a strange little dance, directed at Raven, who just rolled her eyes and looked away, "Okay, I want my three children to be protected. Cayla, Rydna and Kinaa." He smiled, remembering his girls.

Nightwing smiled, "Wife?"

Aqua**man** raised his eyebrows, and gave a sad smile, "She passed away a while back, Robi...Nightwing!" He tried to correct his error, before the powerful man in front of him squished him like a bug, like old times, but he was just brushed off. Nightwing gave him a large, fake smile, and sent him away. Raven kicked Nightwing under the table, he knew why. "Call Argent for us, okay?" Aquaman nodded before leaving the room.

Nightwing and Raven were alone again, this time it was Nightwing's turn for answering, "Rae..ven, listen. I never asked you to come into this. You know what, I bet most of these guys wouldn't have come; they only did because people they liked were in. I'm not asking you to help, you can GO HOME right now, and I WILL not care, not in the slightest." He sighed and looked at Raven, who seemed wounded by his words. "But, if you have the slightest bit of decency left, some small shriveled up prune-of-a heart locked it in your rib-cage, I suggest you use it. Everyone else is." There was another pause, Nightwing slightly regretting his words, "Raven, I don't know who you've been playing the past twenty years, I don't even know who you are any more, but, some people, Cyborg and Starfire, think you're still the same girl you were all those years back. If you are, show me, because all I've been seeing so far is a menacing, controlling Lawyer and nothing more than a..."

"Sorry I'm late, what did you need?" Argent sped into the room. Her hair was no more in its Punk style, but it was longer...and bright blue. She was wearing a very short red dress, and ripped tights. She had about fifteen earrings, two nose piercings, and her tongue, lip, eyebrows and nostrils were also generously filled with gold, silver and plastic. Nightwing instantly backed away from Raven, who looked like a bird with a broken wing, she seemed lost and helpless. Nightwing went through the questions, and Argent answered, "I'll stay with Argent. Family members? My husband Ricky and my daughter Laila. Also my three dogs, cutest Dobermans I've ever seen! Oh, and me past occupation, Um...Tatoo Parlour artist, full time." She gave a weak smile.

Nightwing smiled back kindly, "Thank you, can you please call Bumble Bee...and Cyborg up to us?" Argent gave a quick nod, and left the room, looking at Raven on her way out, with a kind of empathy.

It was Ravens turn as soon as Argent left, she snarled at Nightwing and just stared at him. No words were exchanged, she just glared. Her look burning into him, scarring him. At first he was confident, he knew he wasn't going to let Raven beat him, but after a few minutes of her constant observing of him, he stared feeling uneasy, he actually felt nauseous, and he knew she was up to some new trick. Her gaze however, never left him. A couple more minutes, and he was sure it was going to kill him, but Cyborg and Bumble Bee barged into the room like Blind Rams, butting everything out of their path and stumbling onto the seats. They were laughing, and Nightwing instantly relaxed, "O..ho..ho! S...sorry, H..Hot..t Ssssspot and Sssssp...pee..eedy, just h...had the funniest argument...t..t!" Bumble Bee broke down in fits of laughter once more, but as soon as she saw that the chuckles had long since stopped, she cleared her throat and 'got down to business. "What did you need?" She asked Nightwing and Raven. Raven glared at Nightwing, "Yeah, What _did _you need?" Raven smiled at Nightwing's sudden discomfort, he stuttered the questions out, leaving both Cyborg and Bumble Bee completely suspicious. "Did you guys have a fight?" Cyborg interrogated the two 'mature' adults.

Raven grinned, "Me and Nightwing? Fight? Are you kidding, we were just recapping, and it got awkward when you came in!" Raven was extremely out of character, well for old Raven who could never show emotion anyway. Nightwing let out a fake laugh, and grabbed Raven into a one-armed hug, "We are biffles!" They smiled in unison, making Cyborg and Bumble Bee tut, shake their heads, and then cringe,"We are trained therapists, we know something's wrong." Cyborg stated proudly.

Bumble Bee nodded and watched their questioners for a while, "You had a fight about Ravens position on the team. Raven doesn't want to do it anymore, and Robin...Nightwing, therefore thinks that she is heartless, however Raven, has now seemingly made Robin uncomfortable using a technique girls like to call, 'The look', and so Nightwing is not only mad now, but also scared. Raven is furious, and fears that their friendship will never return to the way it was. She wants to help Nightwing find his children…and our children, but in turn is upset as she is leaving all she knows behind. Nightwing- completely not understanding this, is been a 'meanie'." Nightwing and Raven gaped. Their jaws were hanging, almost falling off their faces. "Close your mouths, you'll catch flies." That was Cyborg's wisdom. He spoke again, answering the questions with immense speed, knowing however that the two were not listening, "We keep our names, have no one to protect and we were both Doctors." Then he left.

Bumble Bee smiled, Raven muttered, quietly, "How...did...you...know?" She was startled from how accurate Bumble Bees view point was. Bumble Bee smirked, "Your arguing was REALLY loud, everyone heard...everyone knows." She gave Raven a small pat on the shoulder, and then left, knowing exactly who she needed to call to the room next.

Raven and Nightwing sat in silence. No talking, No eye-contact, for a moment it even seemed like there was no breathing, but then Nightwing gasped, causing Raven to stir, and making the people in the doorway jump.

"Sorry, we knocked...but no one answered." It was Kole, and Gnark. Kole was wearing the same clothes as she had worn so many years ago; nothing had changed, except for the small scar near her left eye. Gnark was also still following the fashion of the BC years. Nightwing nodded. As did Raven. Kole lifted an eyebrow and sat down, she seemed tense."Um...Why did you guys call me here?" She had a worried air around her, Raven could sense it, but she was too shocked to speak in full, so she just said, "Name. Job. People to..." She drained off, knowing it was pointless, she already knew the answers, and she was very confident that Nightwing knew them too. "Thank you. Please call...Hot Spot to us." Kole gave a relieved smile, and led Gnark out of the room, to retrieve the next person.

Raven and Nightwing were in silence again. A couple of minutes passed, and Nightwing, been the gentleman he was cleared his throat and looked at Raven, and speaking in a hushed tone, he said "Raven...look, please I..."

"Holla! What's shaking?" Hot Spot walked into the room, and winked at Raven, who didn't react. He answered the questions Nightwing threw at him, truthfully stating that he carried on with crime fighting after the Titans, he said he had it easy, but he still did Training. He was in good-shape, and he was one of the only a few Titans who had carried on enforcing the Law. He said he wanted to keep the name Hot Spot, and he also asked that his friends, Jake and Pollyanna, and their children (and his godchildren) Faith, Marley and Meegan, as well as his young boy, Claud, be saved. Then he left, with a lot less passion than he had entered, the confused mood must've gotten the best of him.

Jericho arrived next, no words were said. Between anyone, but they, Raven and Nightwing understood that he, as Kole and Gnark, would have continued the lifestyle he had lived before. They were surprised to find that he wanted to protect a wife and five children. They didn't catch the names, but they knew where to find them, or Raven did, she telepathically spoke to Jericho, while Nightwing sat next to her, looking like a wet blanket, completely ignored.

Mas arrived soon after; he was less fluent than he had been. He had lived in a deserted part of Mexico for a lot of his life after the Titans, completely losing contact with the outside world, he told them this, even though Raven and Nightwing were far more interested in straight answers;

"Yo vivía en una zona rural de México, sólo que salir a buscar agua, alimentos y artículos esenciales. Un día, sin embargo, conocí a alguien. Ella era una hermosa mujer española, llamado Corrinna. Me casé con ella, casi al instante, y estábamos muy enamorados. Hemos criado ocho hijos, al igual que el señor Nightwing y Starfire señora! Quiero proteger sólo a ellos. Mi esposa y mis hijos son mi mundo! Fuimos atacados recientemente, y haré cualquier cosa para asegurarse de que no vuelva a suceder! Lo siento, mi Inglés sigue siendo malo. Mis niños Inglés, sin embargo, es increíble. Espero que te encuentras con ellos un día. Realmente lo creo."

Ravens head hurt, she had no idea what he had said. Neither had Nightwing, but after a while, Raven's translating power kicked back in, and she understood completely what he had said. She didn't share this with Nightwing though, she was still furious with him.

Menos came as soon as Mas left, only a second behind. His English was suddenly amazing, and Raven wondered if they had somehow mixed the twins up. She ran through the questions with him, and he answered quickly and confidently, with a quirky accent, that raven couldn't quite place. Then she remembered who Menos was. She wasn't quite used to how he looked yet. Tall, Black hair and a few muscles etched into his pale skin. He looked nothing like the plump blonde haired boy from before. "I'll keep my name. My occupation was a Social Worker, though I also worked in a hospital for a while. I want to save my wife, Alice and my children Betty and Rodd. Also, I geuss my wife would want to save our cats. We have ten. Could you make an exception?" Raven instantly let him, Nightwing instantly denied him. This caused a mental dispute to arise once more. Nightwing and Raven finally, after a good half-an-hour, that Menos could keep five cats. The others would have to go to different homes.

After Menos left, Raven and Nightwing were once more alone.

"Fag." Raven muttered under her breath.

"Bitch." Nightwing had heard her, and couldn't resist not replying.

"Douche bag." Raven said, more loudly than before. She was heating up. Nightwing laughed, and cupped his hands together, "That the best you got? Slut."

Raven wanted so badly to throw him out of a window. She could do it with Beast Boy, he would fly, but she didn't want to be the one cleaning Nightwings blood, guts and brains out of the grass for the next year, so she stayed calm. She remembered something Beast Boy had taught her, and for once, she actually thanked him.

"Freak." Nightwing spat out the word like it was poison on his tongue. Raven smiled, like she hadn't heard that before, and then, Beast Boy's words from twenty three years ago locked into her head,

"SHUT UP! You'll never be the man your mother is...or was." Nightwing stood up, Raven had crossed the line...no actually she had made a line of her own, he was about to leap at her, and beat her up till she died, or begged for him to kill her, but at that moment Melvin, Timmy Tantrum and Teether walked in.

They stared at the growing and fire spitting duo and sat down, talking to get them to look away from each other, "We know we were supposed to come one at a time, but we've always been a group. We have decided that, we will not be Titans. We will have our own group, and happily do research on the man and the children for you, but we will not go after Beast Boy, we have our own problems to attend to, and our own base to reach." Raven sighed and calmed down, giving a weak smile to the adults she had looked after as children. Teether reached out and hugged her, as did Melvin. Timmy Tantrum just smiled and sent an awkward wave her way. Then they left.

Pantha came in afterwards, she said she had carried on been a wrestler, as before. She said she had a husband, but no children. He was the only one that needed protecting. She was very much the same Pantha that had left them, super-strong, and exactly the same looks.

Red-Star entered a few moments later. He had no family, still, but he was meeting new people, and he was proud of that. He said, rather sadly though, that he was still going back to Siberia. He was still dangerous to be around too long, but he promised that he would help them from afar.

Speedy came in an hour late, and was messing with his hair as he entered. "Sorry." That's all he said before sitting down and placing his legs onto the table. "I wanna keep my name. I was a School Teacher- all the girls loved me." He winked at Raven, before carrying on, "I wanna protect my wife, Diana, and daughter Helen, and my sons Cameron, Jackson and Peter." he winked again, this time at Nightwing, who shuddered. Raven nodded, and let him leave, feeling very tired. Speedy winked with both eyes, or blinked, and sped out of the room to get back to 'training' (his talking skills).

The interrogation was done. No one owed anyone anymore answers. Raven left and headed for her room, she already knew the plan. Robin headed to the gym, where surprisingly he found everyone working out and practicing their powers.

He clapped his hands, and yawned. "Okay, here's the plan. Thirty more minutes of practice, then bed. Tomorrow all of you will go to your assigned bases in groups. The original five...four titans, along with Bumble Bee and Cheyne and Fawn, will be going to LA. I have stuck up a list in the operations room of which group you are...in." Everyone had left as soon as Nightwing said Operations room. He breathed heavily and checked the time 11.09 PM. Then he headed off to bed, feeling sorry for himself. Who was Raven to talk to him in that way? He snapped out of it, his bad mood, quickly. He didn't care, not at all. He had a wife who loved him, great children and a very high position in two jobs now. She had no one and nothing, from what he knew. He entered his room and slammed the door, preparing for the day that would greet him with 'open' arms tomorrow.

**Well, I'm tired. Him checking the time. That was time of writing. Exactly thirty minutes later and I'm unloading. You can see that I'm tired, so please review and stuff.**

**What Mas said, for those who do not speak Spanish was;**

**I lived in a rural part of Mexico, only ever leaving to get water, food and essentials. One day, however, I met someone. She was a beautiful Spanish Woman, called Corrinna. I married her, almost instantly, and we were very in love. We brought up eight children, much like Mr Nightwing and Mrs Starfire! I want to protect only them. My wife, and my children are my world! We were recently attacked, and I will do anything to make sure it doesn't happen again! I am sorry, My English is still bad. My children's English, however, is amazing. I hope you meet them one day. I really do. **

**Oh and I'm tired, did I mention that? And I have school tomoz, so this was really quickly checked.**

**Good Night,**

**QLF xXxXXxX**


	10. LA

**Chapter 10: LA**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello.<strong>

**I have huge writers block, but you guys just really want another chapter, And I really think you deserve one, considering how badly I let you guys down last time- lets think of that one as a filler chapter?**

**Anyways, this chapter is kinda weird, kinda cursy, and because Beast Boy is the most reckless, you can expect a lot of weirdness.**

**A lot of you have been trying to guess the baddie, I have a few ideas right now, but they are not set in stone, so, please keep on telling me ur baddie ideas, and why you would (or would not) like for them to be the baddies. If one of you has a made-up baddie who you've always wanted featured in a story, send it in. I'd be happy to incorporate 10-12, best, and most original and imaginative ideas win!**

**Also. I'm editing the chapters. I reckon this one was the last one with the errors? Maybe Chapter 11 too? I'll check.**

**Well, I've told you nine times, and I'll tell you again, I do not own Teen Titans, nor will I ever. However as an early birthday present I got a new Teen Titans comic, A kids Game? Maybe you've heard of it.**

**Sorry for the babbling, wish me a happy birthday for Tuesday and a happy 10th chapter! Thanks**

"Muttering. Tapping. Ticking. A soft beeping in the background. More muttering. More tapping. More ticking. The beeping is manmade, and is fairly regular. Silence. Only ticking. Mumbled words. Ticking. The beeping seems to be speeding up. Talking, though the words cannot be made out. Ticking. It's getting louder. The beeping, it's getting faster. Yells, screams, shouts for help. The beeping is causing a commotion, the beeping is a machine, though It can't be placed. No more ticking, no more tapping. A long, machine made beeping noise. The beep, now one long note." The entire sea of faces turned to face two young girls, who had been talking, "That's all." Fawn.

Many of the confused faces lifted their eyebrows. Some of the faces turned away, and some of them inspected the girls closer. Cyborg looked at them, "Are you sure?" Cheyne nodded sadly, as Fawn just gave a weak smile. They were both tired, but Cyborg wanted them to carry on. They were looking into where Beast Boy was, or at least what he was doing, but for now, the two young girls could only hear the goings on, and none of them even seemed important. So far they had listened to six separate goings on, and all of them went in the same way, only some had interruptions, things that sounded like cameras, or huge yells in the middle of one of the conversations. At one point the girls had distinctly heard, "Fired." But they had no idea in the slightest if this was Beast Boy been fired, him firing someone, or if he was just listening into a conversation. They had no idea of what the truth was. What they should be listening for, they had no idea about either. But, Cyborg pestered them into trying harder. This surprised them, wasn't Nightwing supposed to be the one doing that?

They, meaning Nightwing, Raven, Cyborg, Bumble Bee, Fawn and Cheyne, were supposed to have left to LA over eight hours ago, but Fawn and Cheyne had started hearing things, and Cyborg postponed it. Nightwing was checking the jet for bombs and Starfire was cooking up something. Everyone seemed worried about that, not about the bombs, but about Starfires cooking- which they knew would kill them. They all wished as bomb was activated so they wouldn't have to eat blue gunk, yellow meat or rainbow coloured pasta. They would rather die quickly.

The other Titans were all calling their families (probably saying good-bye, in case they died of some strange Tameranian food poisoning), and talking to each other, not realising the help the first Titans needed. Tracing a green changeling was a lot harder than one had thought. A few more hours passed, Fawn and Cheyne were only hearing ticking. No muttering. No beeping. Just the ticking of what sounded like a very large, old clock. So Cyborg, under the influence of Bumble Bee, who was still angry, but not showing it, decided that they should head off to LA.

After Nightwing had done a complete sweep of the T-Jet, which now looked battered, bruised and rusty, twelve times, he got in. Cyborg however did an internal check too, finding several tiny micro chips, that when activated, by turning the Jet on, would explode. They were left clueless, sure Bee could fly, and Raven could teleport, but it would take up far too much energy, and would be too time consuming. Nightwing suddenly had an idea, it sparked in his mind like a broken electric cable, and before long he was on the phone, completely unaware that someone was listening.

"Silly, Silly Richard. He seems to have forgotten what he did not know. I can hear him. Babe, pass the phone." A young woman, wearing a wearing too short pink skirt, and a white form fitting corset entered the room, carrying a small ear-piece. She had no emotion in her sky blue eyes, and though there was an ominous breeze in the room, her short, and platinum blonde hair lay lifeless, the longest part slighting skimming her small shoulders. "Good Girl, now, turn it on." The girl did as asked, weakly smiling. Her nose stuck up slightly, and she smelt an odd aroma in the air, it smelt like burning hair. Her eyes moved to the side, and she saw, to her horror, that her hair was burning. "Faster idiot! I'm going to miss it, look he's already talking!" He slapped the girl, whose neck made a cracking noise. Her head almost hung off her body. The man sighed, as the girl turned pure white in terror. The man helped himself to the ear piece, leaving the girl struggling, with silver tears cascading down her face. "At least your hairs not burning anymore." The man snapped before pressing a button on the small device, instantly hearing Nightwings conversation;

"...I can." It was a deep, very dramatic voice on the line, not Nightwings, maybe a worker.

"Good. I'll need..." Nightwing paused and counted a few people in the room, "six, first class tickets to LA, as soon as possible, for either today or tomorrow."

"Give me a few minutes, Boss." The line went dead silent for a moment, the man listening smiled.

"LA, huh? Easier than I thought it would be. I'm leading them right into the trap, and F and C are doing such a good job! It's like they are different people!" The man then turned to face the woman, who was stood in a puddle of silver. He rolled his eyes, and the woman tried to speak, her neck hardly supporting her head. The man took something small out of his pocket. It was a doll, wearing the same as the girl. It was specifically designed for her. Its head was almost severed off its body, and was starting to edge further and further off, just as the woman's head. Blood was now making its way out of the woman's neck, and the doll seemed to have suddenly obtained a fine red substance on its neck too. The man grabbed a needle and some pink thread, and tied the neck of the doll back onto its pale body. The woman's neck snapped back into place, and she rubbed the tight area around it. It now had fine pink stiches running around it. She bowed, and quickly retreated from the room, waiting to be called once more. Suddenly, the conversation started up again between 'Richard Grayson' and the random worker.

"Six tickets, ordered to LA airport, first class, sets off 10.06 AM tomorrow morning. I'll send them over now"

"Thanks so much, Kahen, I owe you big time!"

"I still need my pay, it's late, Sir."

The line went silent, Nightwing was blushing cherry red. Cyborg made his way up to the man, "This is dangerous. The person who's trying to get to us...he'll do something. I know it." Nightwing looked into Cyborgs eyes, knowing that for once the half-robot was right. "What do we do?" He asked. Cyborg thought for a second before leaving the room.

"I'll do something? Who does he think he is! Accusation after accusation! But...he is right. I suppose I'll stay out of their way while they get to LA...that's where the fun will start. I should meet them there! But first...DOLL, COME!" The girl staggered into the room as soon as she heard her master's call. "I have a job for you, but first, get me the voice recorder. The Titans are about to get a long awaited message." The man's hectic laugh filled the room, composed of metal. It echoed, and even caused the girl to cringe. "What...Will...You...Tell...Them, Master?" Her azure eyes met his dark leaf green ones.

They were lit up in excitement. "Long awaited message, that's all _you _need to know." He smiled, but the 'doll' carried on, "Please...If...I...am...to...help...you...I...must...know, Master." Her voice was innocent, and ran like a bell, slighting echoing in the room. Her plea was answered by a hard slap to her face. Her cheek turned a very bright blood red. More silver tears fell from her eyes. "I've told you once, darl, and I'll tell you again. Do not question me, I do not care for you, I care for no one, and I can end you. You enjoy life, yes? Going to school, making friends, socialising, eating, and those ghastly sleepovers...that boyfriend?" She nodded lightly, "I made you real, and if you help me, you can have your life, your own life. How does that sound?" The girl looked at the man, determination was written on her face in thousands of languages and fonts, though they all meant the same to the man though, and he didn't care in the slightest, "If you choose to disobey..." The man slashed his throat with his finger. The girl got the message, and almost instantly brought him a voice recorder.

Fawn and Cheyne were watching TV, it was the stupidest thing for them to be doing at the time, but, they had completely tired themselves out. The Titans had long since learnt that Fawn and Cheyne only slept once or twice a week, which was enough. Cyborg wandered into the room, he was about to ask them why they, two ten year olds, weren't in bed at three in the morning, but, he kept it to himself. All of a sudden the girls eyes glowed, Cyborg looked at them, eyes bulging, mouth slightly open.

"Titans Come...NOW!" He yelled through the communicator he owned. He had recently updated it, and his voice rang, not only through the few dozen communicators the tower now had, but also through the recently built in PA speakers. A few minutes past, and all of the Titans, except Speedy, were in the room, watching Fawn and Cheyne predict the future, or more, receive the future. A few seconds after the room was filled with watching eyes, Fawn returned to her normal self, and stared, mouth agape. Cheyne then also stopped glowing. She spoke first. "We take the plane, there is no bomb. Not on that one. I swear." Cyborg had a quizzical look on his face, and was about to speak, but Fawn interjected. It was one of the girls many talents, speaking before another. Fawn had tears in her eyes, and she was breathing heavily, "A hospital. That's what I saw. I don't know what it means. One of us will be hurt...or we may find your friend, Beast Boy...unwell, or dying." A few people stared at the floor, Nightwing shuffled his feet. Starfire gave a sympathetic smile to everyone in the room, and then left, pregnancy most certainly tired her out. A few Titans also left, then some more, and then even more, and finally only the six titans going to LA were left...in silence. Fawn looked up, and saw Raven; she quickly turned her face away. Cheyne then looked, Raven was...crying?

Raven was quickly comforted by Bumble Bee, and then the group sat down, to talk. Nightwing began, "Our plane is at ten in the morning, do we, or, do we not?"

Cyborg nodded, "Well, Cheyne saw that it was fine...that means its fine, right?" he faced the ten year old, full of questions. She tried to smile, but failed and instead started speaking, "I see only the truth...but the truth can change, depending on the decisions we make. This truth however, it was set in stone. I received the message...from the man who killed my parents, and stole your children. He will not change his mind, but I have the feeling that..."

Fawn carried on for her sister, "...he is up to something. Something bad. And I mean, bad bad, not just plain old boring, kinda, half and half bad, but full on, I can do whatever I want, terrifyingly..."

"Okay OKAY! We get the idea, but still, will he change it, should we go?"

It was decided, and at ten o'clock in the morning, the Titans were watching a plane depart the airport. "Drat, were late!" Cyborg seemed out of breath. They were all wearing Holorings, even Fawn and Cheyne, been noticed now would be a death-wish, for all of them. Nightwing sighed, "Raven, can you stop time?" Raven nodded; recently her powers were much more under control and had a lot more depth to them. Raven watched as the world around her froze. She touched Nightwing, and life flooded into him. He looked around the airport, people were frozen in their conversations, runs and walks, aeroplanes were at a standstill in mid-air and even the cleaner's cleaning spray was frozen, the droplets of fluid looked like ice, hanging in the air. Raven led him to the doorway, and opened it with her mind, she entered the plane and sat him down, and did the same with the others, and she ended up sat next to Cheyne, right at the back, a few rows away from the others.

She made time start again, the airhostess carried on pouring tea, people were still chatting on their phones continuing with their once paused conversations, and the movie playing on the television at the front of the plane, started playing once more. No one knew that time had just stopped for twenty minutes, no one, except for six very happy Titans. All of a sudden they were noticed; a young hostess furrowed her dark, neatly plucked eyebrows, "Were you here before?" Nightwing nodded and smiled. She smiled back, "Do want some Tea?" He declined, "We will arrive at our destination in forty minutes." Nightwing smiled once more, and the woman left him, questioning the other five new-arrivals to the plane. They made up different excuses, got comfortable and then, the plane carried on moving.

Raven sat uncomfortably next to Cheyne, who seemed to be ignoring her. Raven cleared her throat, though Cheyne still didn't stir. Raven tried her second option, "It must be hard for you." She said it fairly quietly, but it was perfectly directed to Cheyne's ears. She cocked her head slightly, and faced Raven, "Pardon?"

Gosh, Kid Flash and Jinx had really taught their daughters manners, "I said it must be...hard, erm...for...you."

Raven trailed off, looking at the girl, "I know what you said, I just don't know what you mean." Cheyne looked away, and took out a small book from her green backpack, that she had been forced to take by Cyborg, he seemed to be the one controlling her and Fawn, and she didn't like it, when she next got the chance she'd..."Cheyne?" Ravens soothing tone spoke to her worriedly, "Are you okay?"

Cheyne gave a fake smile, "Did you mean it must be hard losing my parents...or something else?" Raven smiled, though it was small, it meant a lot to Cheyne, "I know it's hard losing parents, partly from experience, partly from something else." Raven paused, "I meant your powers, how do you stay so, well, you know, from seeing all the good in the world, and how does Fawn stay so happy, always seeing the bad?" Cheyne gave a bright smile to Raven, "Oh, Well, seeing all the good stuff, and not actually living it, that gets boring, and Fawn is always happy, because most of the time, the bad stuff isn't happening to her. I love our powers really, though they can be annoying."

Raven laughed slightly, as did Cheyne, "I'm with you there!" Raven paused, "Did Fawn know...about..."

Cheyne cut her off, she knew what Raven was going to say, "To date, we've seen everything both good and bad that affects us directly. I knew. She knew." The remainder of the trip was spent in silence, which no one complained about. Raven listened to her iPod, Cheyne scribbled something into her book, as did Fawn with her own. Nightwing was watching the movie, and Bumble Bee was on a long toilet break. Cyborg was just thinking, and waiting for the trip to end...and before long, it did.

Raven stopped time once more, and got the Titans to a secluded area a few metres away from the actual airport. After all six were in the spot, a few shrubs and a bench, they continued to make their way to the nearest hospital, astounded by the huge buildings, palm trees and beaches. They wanted so badly to explore LA, meet a few celebs, but, they were on business, not on vacation.

They arrived at a huge white, very modern building. Gold Block letters formed the name, on one of the walls, of the hospital. 'Spring Valley Hospital.' Raven entered very quickly, not bothering to read any notices or bright signs, Cheyne followed close by. They both had to wait ten minutes for the others to catch up, LA was interesting, and they all swore, or Cyborg and Bumble Bee did, that they would come here for a holiday when they got the chance, or when they got their kids back.

They greeted a receptionist, who pointed them into a room for questions and queries, she stated that she was only there to admit patients, not find them. They came into a white, sterile room, and it made them all feel uncomfortable. An old, very ugly woman met them. She was covered in moles and boils, had a crooked nose and was missing one eye, but she was still smiling an almost toothless grin and seemed friendly, "How can I help?" She asked, her voice was smooth and kind, nothing at all like the rough, croaky voice Bumble Bee had imagined the woman owning.

Nightwing steeped forward, "Hello, My name is Richard Grayson, and I..." The woman stopped him, and looked at him, placing a long, bony finger to his face, "You're not from the FBI, are you?" Nightwing thought for a moment, he wasn't exactly FBI, so he shook his head quickly, she smiled, and he carried on, "As I was saying, I'm Mr Grayson, and I was wondering if my friend was in this hospital?" Nightwing looked behind him, Cheyne and Fawn weren't getting any news and Cyborg looked jittery, but otherwise everyone was pretty confident and calm. The woman at the front desk frowned, "Sorry dear, you'll have to give me a name. I'm not psychic." Nightwing gave an awkward laugh, but the woman erupted in laughter.

He waited for her bright giggles to quiet down, and then smiled, "One minute please." He turned to Raven, "Do you remember his FULL name? I only remember his first." Raven sighed, and rolled her eyes.

She took a deep breath, "Why does everyone always except me to know?" Nightwing raised an eyebrow and Raven came up to the desk. The woman frowned, but Raven tried her best to look happy, "His name is Garfield Mark Logan." The woman's prune like face folded over itself.

"You're not random fans are you?"

Everyone looked at each other with quizzical faces and raised eyebrows, "No, were friends." Cyborg stated. He was very believable. "Is he ill?"

The woman laughed again, causing Cyborg to shift feet uncomfortably, "Room B6-R. Floor 12. You probably won't be able to enter though." She gave a weak smile to the six, "And the kids most definitely wont." Her smile turned sadder, "But they can stay here." The woman had a glimmer in her eye, Raven instantly perked up.

"NO!" She yelled, everyone faced her, "I mean, no, I wanna stay with them. He probably doesn't want to see me anyway. You go."

Nightwing shrugged, "Off we go." Nightwing and Ravens relationship was still broken.

Cheyne looked at Raven and whispered to her, "You got the bad feeling too?" Raven nodded. The woman had a puzzled look on her face, "My...niece needs the toilet, may you direct me to it?" The woman grimaced and pointed a long fingernail in one direction. She grunted and then got back to paperwork. Raven thanked her and then took both Cheyne and Fawn, she really did have a bad feeling, and she wasn't going to let Cheyne and Fawn be taken.

Meanwhile Cyborg, Bumble Bee and Nightwing wandered aimlessly around the twelfth floor. There were so many rooms in the B Block, but they couldn't find a 6-R. They saw a 5-R and a 7-R, but there was no room in-between, they even checked the other side. They saw a 4-R and an 8-R, but 6-R was nowhere to be found, "Were we tricked?" Bumble Bee asked.

Cyborg scratched his head, "Well we're where we're supposed to be, so..." Nightwing spotted a man. He was wearing black, and had dark sunglasses; he was also wearing earmuffs...in LA, In the middle of summer. Nightwing instantly approached him, "Excuse me Sir, can you please tell me where room B6-R is?" The man laughed, holding his stomach. He reminded Nightwing of the Santa his parents used to tell him about, white hair, bushy beard, jolly laugh, "It's here, but sorry, no access. Someone's dying at the moment." Nightwing froze, his heart was racing, he tried to speak, but he gave the man an apologetic smile, assuming he knew Garfield Mark Logan, and then, went to go break the news to Bumble Bee and Cyborg, who hung their heads. Santa seemed to pause for a moment. He looked up at the ceiling, almost praying, and then he ran into the room, locking it within a matter of seconds.

They walked past the room, which wasn't labelled, and heard very loudly, "CUT!" Nightwing, Cyborg and Bumble Bee all stood in shock, the doctors were all obviously in a deep operation...and if so, they were very angry.

"You're doing this all wrong! You're supposed to be SAD! And what's with the swearing! You're best friend is dying, and all you can do is laugh. You guys are professional NURSES and DOCTORS! And, also, why are you laughing. YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DIEING! And you! Yeah, YOU! What the hell are you doing, holding that? If you drop that, I'm not cleaning it up. Remember how it stained last time?" Nightwing, Bumble Bee and Cyborg were more and more shocked by the minute. Laughing nurses, laughing best-friends, laughing dead people- everyone had a habit of laughing here, and it reminded Nightwing a lot of the Joker.

He shuddered at the thought, but he was also shocked to find nurses being so bad, he'd never been in a hospital where they were worried about blood stains, or they held organs and dropped them. Cyborg carried on listening, though Bumble Bee and Nightwing had had enough. They wanted to leave and then come back later with a readied law-suit, when Garfield would be asleep. The yells kept on coming, "Okay let's try this again!"

There was another voice, it was deep, and sounded very annoyed, "We've tried this 15 times already!" There were mumbles in the room, then another, equally whiney female voice called out, "Where does this go?" Then another female voice, that sounded more mature, "My book is missing a page, I don't know what to do next."

They heard a groan. "Hello? Can we carry on? I wanna get home by ten." There were many sighs and moans. There was a mumble in the room, "We should just let him die. Say it was an accident or something. Come back later to clean up this mess!" No one answered.

After a while, the supposed head doctor coughed and spoke, "From the top, last time and we can go home. Let's do this." There was a lot of shuffling, and for a moment, Nightwing thought they were having a moment of silence. A beeping noise started up, and a ticking noise in the room became obvious.

Before long a dramatic conversation started up, "I THINK HE'S DIEING!" It was a high pitched woman's voice.

"NO, no, you can't die. I love you." This was a different woman.

"What? No, I love him. He loves me too." This was the mature sounding woman from before.

"I'm his wife! What the HELL is going on?" This was a different voice, and it surprised them. Garfield was married? Beast Boy...married?

"Look, L-L-Lorranie. I c-c-can e-e-xplain." The voice sounded weak, but soon enough the room was full of laughter again.

"Aw, F*$K THIS! What lousy shit, you're all terrible! All of you! You guys were so much better when I first hired you. Stop laughing, you were the worst of all."

"What? You need me for the thing! I'm the one you need!"

"You're dying, we were gonna get rid of you anyways!"

"That's It! I've had enough!

They heard stumbling. Cyborg, Bumble Bee and Nightwing all waited in anticipation, the door handle slowly turned...

**Cliffie! Hope you enjoyed, this was either my longest or the other chapter(the one before) was.**

**You guys can't guess how many times I wrote Robin instead of Nightwing!**

**Anyways, Good Night from Australia.**

**Wish me good luck for tomoz,**

**QLF**


	11. Actors

**Chapter 11: Actors**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I'm really tired, and I think I broke a rib because I'm in agony, so yeah, I don't own Teen Titans, knock yourself out trying to sue me.<strong>

**Yet again, I have edited out all of the grammar and spelling mistakes in this chapter. The eleventh chapter I've edited today, I really hope my work pays and you guys review?**

**Enjoy. Get ready for more swearing and weirdness.**

**Also I think this chapter is the shortest in this story, but I may be wrong. Either way it's uber short compared to my other chapters. Especially the chapter before...which was way over 4,000 words.**

**That was just a warning, but It doesn't mean you shouldn't read this chapter, it has some important characters who are just now been introduced.**

**Last Time:**

_"I THINK HE'S DIEING!" It was a high pitched woman's voice._

_"NO, no, you can't die. I love you." This was a different woman._

_"What? No, I love him. He loves me too." This was the mature sounding woman from before._

_"I'm his wife! What the HELL is going on?" This was a different voice, and it surprised them. Garfield was married? Beast Boy...married?_

_"Look, L-L-Lorranie. I c-c-can e-e-xplain." The voice sounded weak, but soon enough the room was full of laughter again._

_"Aw, F*$K THIS! What lousy shit, you're all terrible! All of you! You guys were so much better when I first hired you. Stop laughing, you were the worst of all."_

_"What? You need me for the thing! I'm the one you need!"_

_"You're dying, we were gonna get rid of you anyways!"_

_"That's It! I've had enough!_

_They heard stumbling. Cyborg, Bumble Bee and Nightwing all waited in anticipation, the door handle slowly turned..._

...a short, balding man walked out of the room. He had dark hair, and even darker green eyes. He was on the large side of life; his beer belly was resting, slightly folding over his blue jeans. He got out a cigarette, and lit it. A nurse from another room ran at him with a bottle of water, "How many times do I gots to tell youze, NO SMOKING!" She threw the contents of the plastic container at him, instantly putting out his cigarette. He sighed, and tried to light it again, though it didn't work. He mouthed some rude words the woman's way, and turned, completely ignoring Nightwing, Cyborg and Bumble Bee, who were all in shock. Nightwing was even fanning Cyborg, who seemed to be fainting, many times over. The short man lifted an eyebrow and started walking away. The nurse from before armed herself with more water, "Mr Thomas, no SMOKING!" The man was already lighting another cigarette, but Nightwing, Cyborg and Bumble Bee couldn't care less, the sense of relief they were feeling at that moment couldn't be compared to anything else, that stupid, fat, obnoxious person wasn't their Beast Boy, they cheered silently to themselves. Bumble Bee even did a little dance.

Their moment of happiness was broken in the next second though, when the man rushed back into the hallway, "Wait! I know you guys! Cyborg? Robin? Bumble Bee? I just realised! How are you?" He was smiling brighter than the stars shine on a perfect night, but his yellow teeth gave the impression that he was more the moon made of cheese than a beautiful ball of fire. Three giant sweat tears appeared on the three heroes faces, "I guess you're Gar, huh?" Cyborg asked, through gritted teeth. He couldn't bear to look that rude man in the eyes. He heard an ear slitting laugh, "Gar! Gar Logan. _Yeah_ _sure_, that's _me_!" He gave a huge grin towards the 'Titans', and stood, waiting for an element of surprise. Nightwing just slapped himself on the forehead and Cyborg fainted. The laugh came again, Bumble Bee shuddered, "What is with the laughing?" She whispered Nightwing nudged her; she must have spoken louder than she had thought. She looked up, and saw 'Beast Boy's face', shrivelled like a date and sunburnt to a cheery red. He looked unhappy, "I'm Gar Logan...If you want me to be. I just got fired and I'm looking for work, so, gimme a call." Nightwing stared at the middle-aged man, who he had supposedly once known.

Then something hit him, "What's your name?" He asked. Bumble Bee glared at Nightwing, but the man answered, with a kind tone in his rough voice, "Mr Tommy Thomas at your service." Cyborg sprang up and cheered, causing the man to hide his face, like an embarrassed cat that had just fallen into a sink of water. Nightwing gave a small smile to the man, and carried on, "Can you tell you where we can find Garfield, or Mark, Logan." Nightwing knew that Beast Boy may have changed his name, but it was worth the try. The man smiled a gummy smile and took out another cigarette from his pocket, he pointed towards the door he had walked out of, the handle was rattling.

A young looking man, who was lanky and well looked after ran out of the room, wearing only flip-flops and shorts, "Logan wants coffee!" He yelled to the man, who grinned and gave the man a wave. The surfer dude stopped and came up to the man, "Seems he always wants something these days." He paused and noticed the three Titans, "Oh, sorry, where are my manners, can I help?" No one answered so he gave a small smile, and started jogging away. Cyborg instantly stopped him, and the man came back came back, with a puzzled expression on his face, "Can I help?" He asked.

Cyborg nodded, "You're not Gar Logan by any chance are you?"

The man scratched his head, "Um...No, I'm Jean Konvier. But if you're looked for Gar, I can tell you where he is." Nightwing smiled, alongside Bumble Bee. Cyborg looked at Jean, "Was that Logan person, the one who wanted coffee, Gar Logan?"

Jean frowned, as did Cyborg, "Go on." Cyborg sounded awfully impatient, but Jean gave a warm smile and nodded in the direction of the door, "Um...No. That was Logan Prisher. Gar Logan though, He's in there. He should be anyways." Then he stared walking away.

Cyborg smiled, and started making his way to the white metallic door, but was stopped by Bumble Bee, "Don't you find it odd that Jean was getting a dying man a coffee?"

Cyborg raised his eyebrows, "Good point, I don't think BB's in there, and they don't have multiple dying people in hospital rooms where we are." Bumble Bee nodded. Then Cyborg pointed something out, "Didn't Tom say he had just been fired? What if..." He didn't finish, Bumble Bee gasped in shock. Cyborg turned to what she was looking at in horror. He almost passed out again.

Nightwing was wrestling with Tommy on the spotless tiled floor. Tommy was putting up a good fight. Bumble Bee and Cyborg ran towards the men, who were yelling and pulling at one another's hair. Cyborg pried Nightwing off the man, and Bumble Bee just watched, putting no effort into holding an enraged Mr Thomas back. They swore at one another, and Cyborg, along with Bumble Bee, just sighed, and kept the two men a distance away from each other. After a while of listening to their childish insults, Cyborg snapped, "What the hell happened?"

Nightwing and Mr Thomas instantly stopped jabbering and looked at Cyborg. Nightwing rubbed the back of his neck, "He just jumped at me. I fought back." Cyborg lifted one eyebrow, and gave a weak smile. He didn't believe Nightwing's story for one second. Cyborg knew that Nightwing or Robin would ALWAYS start and finish a fight.

**Meanwhile in the Hospital toilets**

Raven sat on the dirty grey floor. Although this was a hospital, the toilets looked like they hadn't been cleaned for years. Blood dotted the floor, steam covered the windows, each toilet was soiled and urine even covered some parts of the floors, "These were some desperate people." Raven spoke to herself. Fawn and Cheyne were running the tap water, and constantly pressing the push button on the hand-drier, this was continually making Raven, who was fairly close to the 'air machine' (as Starfire had once called it), get angrier and angrier and hotter and hotter. She sprang up after a few minutes, ready to attack the girls, but then, she sat down once more.

Raven held her head in her hands, and started sobbing. Before re-joining the Titans she had everything under control, her anger, her emotions- which she could use to their full extent, and once-more mentioned her anger. Now she felt as if this lifetime of work had been destroyed, she had almost murdered two girls because they wouldn't leave a drier alone, and she had smashed three of the four working light bulbs in the toilet room because of her crying. She was really losing it, but, she noticed, to her disappointment, and embarrassment, that Fawn and Cheyne were watching her. She dried her eyes and gave a weak smile. She didn't say anything, neither did Fawn, or Cheyne, but they all knew what they were thinking. Apologies, the Danger of things, Beast Boy and death.

Tommy glared at Nightwing, and then in turn at Cyborg, "I got mad, okay? It's hard working for these scum-bags. You don't know what it's like. Sometimes I wake up so early the moon is still in the sky, and sometimes I get home so late that it's too dark to even see the stars. I miss meals, I miss important family events, and then, for Mr Grayson to just come along, so carefree...I don't know. You just...don't understand what it's like for me." Tom looked at his own feet, and then hauled himself up off the floor. Cyborg sighed, "I do know what it's like. I am a doctor too." Tom looked at Cyborg with a strange look on his face. Cyborg cocked his head, "Well you are a nurse, or doctor, right? That's why you're in the hospital." Mr Thomas grinned, but then, burst into laughter once more. After he had calmed down, he looked Cyborg in the eyes and spoke very seriously, "A nurse? I'm a directing assistant and body guard...I'm also an ex-actor. They're shooting a TV series in that room at the moment. Gar Logan, you're looking for him are you not, well, he is an..."

"Actor?" A tall, shabby looking man walked out of the room. He had very spiky blonde hair, and wore dark blue sunglasses. A six pack was very recognisable under his black tee-shirt. He stuffed his hands into his khaki pants and smirked, "Thomas, they need you back on set. Something about coffee." Tommy cursed under his breath and pushed his way to the 'hospital' room. "I thought he was fired?" Nightwing asked no one, and he spoke in more of a statement form. The man who had just entered stayed put. Cyborg was in disbelief, could this actually be Beast Boy? Nightwing did the talking, however, because neither Bumble Bee nor Cyborg could pick their mouths up off the floor. "Are you...Garfield Mark Logan?" The man took of his sunglasses, revealing bright blue eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, taking a deep breath, he gave a nervous laugh, "Well, I ..."

**A cliffhanger! How could I? The answer my friends is simple. I have no idea.**

**Hope you enjoyed, hope you review.**

**Cya.**

**QLF xXxXxXxX**


	12. To Trust a Stranger

**Chapter 12: To Trust a Stranger**

* * *

><p><strong>A fairly short chapter, but it is still fairly important.<strong>

**It seems all I've been doing in the past few chapters has been disappointing you guys, and I love you all so much.**

**Even though I re-read this four times at the time of writing, now I'm going through it while editing to find typos and mistakes. There are plenty.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this more than the others, though it's short- as I have said- so I don't know how people will take to it, though it is slightly longer than some of my chapters, It's a bit longer than 2000 words.**

**I once more explain that I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, don't you think I'd have better things to do with my time then write FanFics?**

**Either way, I love you guys, so please try and enjoy;**

**Last Time**

_Gar Logan, your looking for him are you not, well, he is an..."_

_"Actor?" A tall, shabby looking man walked out of the room. He had very spiky blonde hair, and wore dark blue sunglasses. A six pack was very recognisable under his black tee-shirt. He stuffed his hands into his khaki pants and smirked, "Thomas, they need you back on set. Something about coffee." Tommy cursed under his breath and pushed his way to the 'hospital' room. "I thought he was fired?" Nightwing asked no one, and he spoke in more of a statement form. The man who had just entered stayed put. Cyborg was in disbelief, could this actually be Beast Boy? Nightwing did the talking, however, because neither Bumble Bee nor Cyborg could pick their mouths up off the floor. "Are you...Garfield Mark Logan?" The man took of his sunglasses, revealing bright blue eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, taking a deep breath, he gave a nervous laugh , "Well, I ..."_

"Well, I...I...I'm sorry. No, I'm not. Kelvin Harton at your service... But Gar's my..._roommate_. What do you guys need him for, he's kinda going through a rough patch at the moment, but I'm sure a valid reason would make him want to see you...just as long as you're not crazy fans!" The man broke down in laughter, leaving Bumble Bee, Cyborg and Nightwing in a very uncomfortable situation.

"Er, I thought Bea...Garfield, would be in the shooting, acting, hospital room thingy." Cyborg cursed himself for the slip of his tongue, and also for his complete brain blank- Shooting, acting, hospital room thingy? Who even came up with that?

"Um...No, remember, rough patch?" Kelvin rubbed his neck, and gave a small smile, before placing his shades back over his eyes and clicking his fingers, "I have to get back to set, but if you come back by the time I've finished, I'll try and arrange for you guys to meet?" He questioned himself, he knew Gar well, and he knew that meant a lot of convincing, but Kelvin wasn't the type of person to throw away a chance at helping someone. Cyborg nodded, and Mr. Harton put on a brave face, before turning away from the three and stepping closer to the set's door. Nightwing, being the constantly questioning one, queried Kelvin further, "What time do you finish?" Kelvin smiled, and looked at his digital watch, "In five hours. See you." He ran into the room without a second glance at Nightwing, Bumble Bee and Cyborg. They all smiled. Five hours? Easy. They took to separate spots in the hallway, they were mature adults, and knew that they spent more time working then waiting. Five hours would go by like a breeze.

After thirty minutes of waiting Bee spoke up, she was normally very patient, but no one had said a word since Kelvin's departure, and she was worried that she would have to stay in the same upright position, outside a set room, without another word, "We gonna stand here for a jagillion hours, or are we gonna go find Rae, and the kids...Fawn and Cheyne and ask 'em what they think?"

Cyborg raised his head from his knees and glanced at her, "I think we should stay, what if he finishes early, and we miss him?"

Bumble Bee gave a sarcastic smile to him, and gently touched his shoulder. She was very angry, normally Cyborg would jump at any opportunity to help his wife, but today he wasn't doing it. Bumble Bee grunted, "Well you can stay here, loving that dirty floor of yours while Me and Wing over here go tell Rae!" Cyborg raised his eyebrows, and Nightwing peeked at Bumble Bee from around the corner he was at, "Its Nightwing, Bumble Bee. Nightwing." Just as quickly as he appeared, he vanished behind the wall again. Bumble Bee waited for her husband to give in, and go to look for Raven, but he just leaned against the wall and rubbed his temples. He waved his hand for her to leave, so she gave a small sigh, and went to search for the twins and the sorceress.

Nightwing and Cyborg were left in silence.

For the first hour it was fine.

Nightwing somewhat enjoyed listening to the hundreds of ticking clocks. Watching the paint peel off the flaky walls and hearing nurses coo soothing words to dying patients or new born babies kinda kept him calm. It was actually kind of peaceful.

Cyborg on the other side was hitting his head against the wall. He had worked in a hospital every day for around twenty years, and to him, the silent corridors and the unsanitary conditions of this one were beyond horrible. The worst parts of his life were spent in a hospital, and he had wanted to improve people's lives in his hospital clinic; Modern technology, up-to-date facilities and the best last days of people's lives were spent in Dr. Stone's practice, and he couldn't quite get used to how horrible it must've been for people here. The doctors and nurses were scared, the receptionists were cold-hearted, the conditions were almost un-bearable and the place was about as clean as an adolescent's room...it was even dirtier than Beast Boys room had been...and that was saying something. Dust caked the floors, as well as blood, hair and numerous liquid substances. Medication scattered the tiles too, and painted them with a strange powder. The ceilings were decorated with cobwebs, and spiders. Fly's buzzed around numerous rooms high up, so they wouldn't be noticed. Hand Prints and chipping paint covered the walls, which were painted off-white- like gone off milk. Depressed cries and crazed yells filled Cyborgs ears. Death was always present in this place. This was not a safe haven; this was a place people went to die. This place too much reminded him of the place he had spent months in before moving to S.T.A.R.R labs. In Cybrog's loose terms, this was hell.

After two hours Cyborg couldn't take it, he felt a strange warm substance running from his eyes. He hadn't cried in twenty long and painful years. He had learnt to hold it in for his children. He knew that if he was sad, they would be too. But his kids were gone and he was living a nightmare. He tried to wipe his watering doors-to-the-soul un-noticed, but Nightwing spotted him- he always seemed to see, even the smallest detail. "What's wrong, Cy?" Nightwing asked; worry clearly marked in his deep voice. Cyborg sniffed and looked to the Halloween style ceiling, he watched the lights flicker for a few moments, and took a deep breath, "I...missmykids." He blurted out. He felt something pull at his heart, and held back his pain; he didn't want to show such deep emotion, the hole he felt- not to Nightwing.

Nightwings probably didn't even care that much. He was always too work obsessed, too serious, to understand. He never thought Nightwing would start crying though. He had never seen him cry, even when they were just teenagers carrying huge loads on their backs, even in the worst times of their lives, he had never once seen Robin, The boy-wonder...Nightwing, shed a tear. It wasn't what he thought it would be like. He cried too. Nightwing actually cried, he wasn't that emotionless leader Cyborg had once known. Cyborg freed the river from his eyes once more.

All of a sudden, they both did a very un-manly thing, they hugged. It was to calm them, to help them through their loss. They had lost their own life and blood, the least they could do would be to comfort each other. They both smiled, and remembered what Beast Boy had once told them, long ago; _"You can hug your mates, it's only gay if your balls touch."_ They parted very quickly and looked away. They were embarrassed, no matter what Beast Boy said, men were not born to show so much emotion, and comfort in the way the two had just done. Nightwing then coughed and looked back at Cyborg, who was still clearly beyond mortified. Nightwing too felt disconcerted, and regretted what he had done, but, it was in the past. He cleared his throat, "I miss my children too. But we will get them back."

"Is that your last answer?" That wasn't Cybrogs voice, it was a very pissed off, deeply insane voice. Coming from behind the two men. They instantly sprang up, and faced the owner of the crazed words. For a moment they thought they saw Beast Boy, but a thin, meek looking man with wiry strawberry-blonde hair and dark eyes was actually there. He seemed to be deeply covered in shadows, though the faulty lights still clearly illuminated the room, and only cast a few dark patches here and there.

Cyborg cocked his head; he tried the same motive as the other people he had met. He straightened up, and held out his hand, for the strange man to shake, "Dr Victor Stone, at your service. Can I help?" The man chuckled and sunk more into the uncast shadows, "Save it for someone who gives a shit." He clicked his fingers, and a woman, that neither Nightwing, nor Cyborg had ever seen before stepped from behind the man. She was thin and looked gentle, almost harmless. But she had a pieced nostril. She was wearing a royal blue sundress, with matching sunglasses and a scarf which covered her fleecy ash-blonde hair. She looked scared, but Nightwing and Cyborg didn't comment, they didn't even exchange glances. "What do you want?" Nightwing snarled, he was never one to take to strangers quickly. The man gave a crazed laugh. He seemed to know what Nightwing was going to say...he seemed to know all of their moves, "Ah Nightwing, you'll always be Robin too me. And stop with the Doctor act Cy, I know who you are. All I want is something simple, you can give it to me now, and in turn, get your precious children, who are only slightly harmed, back. Or you can wait. But keep in mind that I don't keep my prisoners intact, who knows what will happen to them in a _dark, cold _basement?" The man took another step back, he was almost completely covered by shadows, and only a sly smile could be seen on his face. Cyborg glared at him, "What. Do. You. Want?" He spat out the words, he would do anything for his kids.

"Ooops, my time has run out. I'll tell you neexxxttttt tiiiimmmmmeeee." His words dragged on, and echoed many times, the man was completely enveloped in the shadows, leaving a frightened woman behind. The shadows were back in their correct places, the dark mass that had kept the man safe was gone. Nightwing stared at the woman, "WHERE ARE MY KIDS! WHAT DOES HE WANT?" Nightwing was almost in tears once more, and felt like ripping the man's throat out, or the woman's, because she was evidently in on his plan.

Cyborg held him back. The woman sniffed, she looked wounded and deeply scared, she hid her neck, and stated clearly, "I don't know what he wants. I do not know anything, but I will try to help you...if you help me." Nightwing and Cyborg raised their eyebrows in unison and glared at the shy girl, "How do we know that you won't just get what you want, and leave us. How do we know that you're not just helping him? How do we know you won't betray us?" The woman stared at her feet, showing no emotion. She frowned and looked back up at the men, "You don't. But if you want to help. If you want the slightest bit of information I'll see you at the docks on Friday. At eleven at night." The woman, just as the man, suddenly disappeared, but the image of her terrified face was imprinted in the duos minds. That was when they turned to face each other. They both were thinking the same question, and they both seemed to know that. Could they really trust a stranger?

**Awkward? I know.**

**Rude? I am fully aware.**

**Typos? They are all gone!**

**Reviews? GET STARTED!**

**QLF xXxXx**


	13. Deleted: IGNORE PLEASE

**Just a quick note to say Chapter 13 has been deleted. It didn't fit in with the story, and now people have trouble reviewing because the story is one less chapter.**

**Sorry for the trouble, hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**-Fish**


	14. The Docks

**Chapter 14: The Docks**

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. I haven't written anything for a while. I was in a little accident. But...I'm okay now. I think. I just wanna say that...THE TYPOS ARE NOT MY FALT. THE ACCIDENT CAUSED THEM. God. I love blaming things on others.<strong>

**Anyways, My disclaimer today is that I own Teen Titans Comics and other merchandise. But, although my puny imagination can come up with pointless plots and fics like this, i do not own the Teen Titans. I never will. DC won't let me have them.**

**Last Time, before the POV (we are back on the story now)**

_The woman sniffed, she looked wounded and deeply scared, she hid her neck, "I don't know what he wants. I do not know anything, but I will try to help you...if you help me." Nightwing and Cyborg raised their eyebrows in unison and glared at the shy girl, "How do we know that you won't just get what you want, and leave us. How do we know that you're not just helping him? How do we know you won't betray us?" The woman stared at her feet, showing no emotion. She frowned and looked back up at the men, "You don't. But if you want to help. If you want the slightest bit of information I'll see you at the docks on Friday. At eleven at night." The woman, just as the man, suddenly disappeared, but the image of her scared face was imprinted in the duos mind's. That was when they turned to face each other. They both were thinking the same question, and they both seemed to know that. Could they really trust a stranger?_

Friday.

10.58 PM.

LA Docks, LA, America.

"Well, were here...I don't see anyone."

"I think this is a trap."

"No one asked for your opinion, Cheyne."

"Don't be rude Fawn; your sister was just highlighting what we all think."

Nightwing, Cyborg, Bumble Bee, Raven, Cheyne and Fawn had all arrived at the docks less than 10 minutes ago, but their ritual of arguments had already begun. A yellow moon gave the docks an eerie glow. Night birds and critters failed to make an appearance, and soon the Titans had dropped into the silent night too. Shadows clawed at the old red-brick buildings, in desperate search of a hiding place. Something was coming. Everyone knew...but they all hoped it would just be that helpless woman from before. They had decided, by osmosis, that if the man came, they would run. Their lives depended on it.

Fawn shuddered as a few oversized rats scurried past her, froth in their tiny mouths. She gripped Cheyne's arm as their red beady eyes glanced at her. Cheyne forced Fawn away from her, and stood next to Raven, who looked distant. She was searching for something, someone, though Cheyne didn't fully understand why. Bumble Bee was playing with her hair. She twiddled and knotted the long black braids with her fingers, curling and destroying her elaborate hairstyle. Cyborg and Nightwing did exactly what they had done since they came to the docks. They didn't search for clues, or question people, they didn't mope in their grief, and they didn't hope for anything. They just paced. Left foot. Right foot. Left foot. Right foot. It was a constant cycle. Anyone who would've walked past the group at that moment, would have thought the six were mad. Escapees from the nearest Mental House. But no one walked past. Nothing came. Everyone stayed as they were. Six nervous people, waiting on a cold, much too dark, starless, night. Nightwing was still annoyed that Kelvin had failed to convene them after their first meeting outside the hospital room. He guessed that the 'actor' had been too busy.

After half an hour of waiting, Nightwing stopped in his tracks. He looked with sadness at his group. His 'friends'. Bumble Bee had started pulling out small strands of her hair. Nightwing wasn't sure if it was due to impatience, madness, grief of just the womanly ritual known as 'split end searching', but he didn't like it. He glanced at Cyborg, who was looking at the mouldy wooden deck. His head was hung low, and his eyes were wet. Nightwing questioned himself- was Cyborg upset over his children, or was he upset that they couldn't find Beast Boy? Nightwing then stared at Raven. Her long black hair, as she was wearing her ring, floated around her, sometimes forming a halo around her pale face. Her gleaming eyes were still searching, for the woman, or for Beast Boy. Fawn and Cheyne were restless. They were young, and therefore impatient. In the course of Nightwings two minutes of looking at them, they had played Tiggy, patty cake, they had laid down to rest, found bugs, created dream ideas for the night, put their feet in the dirty harbour water and had cried.

Nightwing weakly walked towards a small brick hut, a couple of metres from the docks. He tried the handle, though he didn't know why he did. The door was locked. He wasn't surprised. He walked to the next hut. That door was locked too. Then he spotted the smallest, under a cover of shadows. Lights flicked from under the door. He tried the handle. Locked. He turned, and screamed. Though not for only one reason. Frustration, anger and a certain someone were the main reasons to his outburst.

After calming himself, Nightwing smiled at the woman. Cyborg had also spotted her, and was calling the group with an excited grin on his face. The woman led the four walkers and two sleepers to a tiny building, a few minutes' walk from the docks themselves. She unlocked the door, and led them into a small, dirty room. The smell of smoke filled the group's nostrils, though to be polite; they refrained from coughing and spluttering. Raven laid Fawn and Cheyne down on some hay. They were dead asleep. She then turned to the woman, sensing that she was only a minor danger to the group.

The woman tied her golden locks with a green hair tie, and found seats for five. She sat, though something was odd about her posture. Her back was straight, but it looked like her head was hanging on by a thread. Nightwing took a seat next to Raven, ultimately regretting his decision. Cyborg and Bumble Bee sat close to Cheyne and Fawn, still part of the conversation, however. When everyone was comfortable, the woman looked to her left, then to her right, and then behind her. She was making sure no one, but the small group, was listening. She coughed slightly and turned to the Titans. "I must be quick." Her voice reminded Raven of honey. Sickly, sweet and sticky. "I will tell you ALL that I know."

Nightwing nodded, "And what do you expect in return?" he asked, trying to talk as quickly as possible to meet the woman's deadline. The woman smiled, and passed Nightwing a small pink gemstone. "Destroy this. I cannot. If you do...I will be free." Nightwing gave a sharp nod. The woman smiled, "It will be hard, but please, do try." Nightwing nodded once more, as did Cyborg. The woman looked behind herself once more, then to her left and then her right. The shadows in the room seemed to part when she looked at them. The group didn't pay much attention though. The woman then bent slightly, and in a whisper, she spoke, "The man I work for. He is not who you think. He is the incarnation of evil, the second Satan...but I cannot tell you his name. He has your children." She nodded towards Cyborg and Bee, and then in turn to Nightwing.

"He has dangerous plans for you, but I do not know what they are. I do know that he will not give your children back, not without a fight." The woman paused, and looked behind again. The hut creaked in the strong winds picking up outside. The woman gave a sad smile, "He is bloodthirsty. He has no emotions. He's not afraid to kill. He killed their parents, I believe." She looked at the sleeping girls on the hay, smiling softly. "He killed my girls. And he will try and kill me after this. You cannot hide from him either. He lurks in the shadows. He will always find you, as long as there is dark." She looked to her left, it seemed like the dark corners of the room were rippling.

"Our children? Has he harmed them?" Cyborg asked, almost pleading. The woman looked at her feet; they had no shoes and looked very pale, like porcelain, "Yes." She looked away from Cyborg, who was on the verge of a meltdown, "But he has not killed them. The worst is the boy. He tried to escape. My master has paralysed the boy's legs. He cannot use them." Bee was comforting Cyborg, as well as herself. Though Virgil wasn't their son, they still felt a deep grief. "How long...how long has Virg been like this?" Bumble Bee asked, pain in her deep brown eyes. "Three months." Virgil had gone missing four months ago. Bumble Bee and Cyborg, Victor and Karen, they had thought their fostered son was dead. They thanked the lord that he was alive, but they also prayed for his safety. "And my children?" Nightwing asked, looking deep into the woman's yellow eyes.

"Recovering well from the burns of the explosion. They miss you. I fear all of the children may be going mad."

Nightwing cursed under his breath, "What conditions are they..._kept_...in?" He felt horrible referring to his children as if they were animals. The woman gave a weak smile, "He treats them well. Three hot meals a day. Nice beds. Cartoons, board games, medical treatment and any toy they can name. He always wanted children; he only acts kind to them. He is very calm with loves them." Nightwing and Cyborg looked unimpressed, but were relieved either way.

"Any other information?" Raven finally spoke. The strange girl looked at the uncomfortable woman, sat cross legged on a bean-bag. "I cannot tell you were your friend is. But I know that my master has plans for all of you, especially him." The woman stood up, "This is a dangerous mess you've gotten yourselves into. This man hates you all. He wants to destroy your happiness and hopes. Run while you can. Do not try and fight him, you will lose. I know that from experience." She untied a small blue scarf from her neck; a gaping hole was destroying the woman- though deprived of blood, it looked painful. She smiled. "I must go. You must run. Do not stay in the shadows...Good luck." The woman vanished. The room turned pitch black. That's when the Titans ran, carrying Fawn and Cheyne, and trying to stop their tears. Cyborg tried desperately to light up the pitch black docks, to no avail. The darkness was closing in on them; they were finding it hard to breathe. They ran across a small, dirty mud track. They ran past dozens of completely black buildings. Then they found themselves in the ever awake streets of LA. They all breathed out puffs of relief. And then, they headed towards a small motel. They needed a phone. Urgently.

**That's it. Sorry for the...well, you know.**

**Get on the reviews people! (And if you have any requests for stories you want me to write, or what you'd like to see in this story, then don't be shy)**

**Thanks a bunch for reading guys,**

**QLF**


	15. At The Motel

**Chapter 14: At The Motel**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, next chapter. Let's go, go, GO!<strong>

**Oh, actually, before we do, I have a favour to ask all of you...please Check out my profile page. There is an urgent poll there! It needs you guys voting.**

**Anyways, on with the story. I'll be updating more regularly now. The accident is mostly in the past- though its scarred me for life!**

**I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, DC DO AND I RESPECT THAT.**

_The woman vanished. The room turned pitch black. That's when the Titans ran, carrying Fawn and Cheyne, and trying to stop their tears. Cyborg tried desperately to light up the pitch black docks, to no avail. The ran across a small, dirty mud track. They ran past dozens of completely black buildings. Then they found themselves in the ever awake streets of LA. They all breathed out puffs of relief. And then, they headed towards a small motel. They needed a phone. Urgently._

Saturday.

9.47 am.

Goldberg Motel, LA.

Raven sat with her feet hanging over the side of her room's tattered bed. She found it odd, it seemed like it had been a long time since she had slept in her own bed. She missed Egis...she missed Brookwald. The cobblestone streets, the tiny village shops, the people- going out of their way to help whoever, whenever.

She missed the gentle snowfall that kissed her cheeks once a week; she missed the colossal mountains- towering over the city, looking down at the green city square and the fine vert-et-blanc pines that surrounded her home. She missed her real friends, sure they were a few miles from the actual town, in Vertpond, but the girlie weekends, the spa days and the ski trips, they were some of the best times of her life. She most of all missed Campy, He had been so genuinely nice to her...and She'd turned him down. She got out her small GreyBerry. She scrolled through her contacts, until she came to the letter C.

Nightwing lay in his bed. It was hardly holding together, but he took it as it was, and tried to sleep. It was already morning, but, he and the team had decided sleep was an option. They would visit Kelvin once more at the hospital later, he had promised to give them information on Beast Boys whereabouts, and since he forgot to show up, Nightwing decided he would have to find the man himself. Something, however, had kept Nightwing from sleeping all night. He wasn't sure what though; there was too much going on in his head. _"Are my kids safe? Is Kori safe? Is she having the baby without me? How will I destroy this damn gem? Who the hell is this man? What does he want? Is the woman from yesterday still alive? Can we really trust a stranger? Will I ever make up with Raven? She seems mad. Is she mad? Are we actually angry at each other? Where on earth is Beast Boy? Why is my bed moving?"_ Nightwing paused. Why was his bed moving? He sat up, and propped himself up on his knees. His bed was intact, probably shaking from his weight, and the trains zooming past outside. This jolt had made up his mind; he couldn't sleep, so he slipped out of the double bed, and headed for the small en-suite.

Half of the room was rusted, and the other half was caked in dirt and hair. Nightwing shuddered and grabbed a shaver from his bag. His face wasn't overly overgrown, but he still needed a slight shave. Nightwing began his morning ritual, and then took out his untouched Lokia from his pants pocket. He hadn't looked at it in at least a week. "5602 messages. 524 missed calls." He looked at the time. He had enough of it to send a few emails, replays and make a few calls. He got to the message bank. He stared at the first message, instantly scrolling to K in his contacts.

Fawn and Cheyne were in a small room joined onto Nightwing's. Fawn was playing random games, and Cheyne was reading, she didn't seem to be concentrating on the words though. She was looking at her slightly younger sister. The girl was prancing around the room, not a care in the world. Cheyne smiled. She was sad that her sister had already forgotten their parents, but it must've just been her way of coping with it. Cheyne treasured the memories she had of her parents. The tales her father used to tell, of heroes beating the bad guys. He always used to say, good prevails all evil. But if that was true, why did he die? Why did their mom always walk out of the room during the stories? Why did she die? If good really did beat evil, then why did two perfectly ordinary people die?

Cheyne paused, looking at a small red bible on her bedside table. She had been brought up Christian, so it kind of brought her close to home. The family outings to church, the daily prayers. When their mother had gone missing, Fawn and Cheyne prayed every hour for her safe return. Why did God let her die? They needed her more than he did. God must've been in a bad mood. To make two kids orphans.

Cheyne then closed her book; she only now noticed the cover. It was a light pink, with a picture of a woman, with brown plaited hair, reading to four girls. One girl looked fairly mature, her blue eyes looked at Cheyne, and though the girl wasn't smiling, Cheyne could sense the girl's happiness. A girl with brunette hair also sat near the woman, and a blonde haired girl sat on the woman's lap. A young woman with her hair in bunches had her back turned to Cheyne, she was listening intently to the story.

'Little Women' had been a story Cheyene's mother had read to the girls every night. It was a promise she had made. They were up to the final chapter- "Aunt March settles the Question." Cheyne couldn't bear to read it, not without her mom. She would mix up words, and strain too much. Always ending in tears. Their mother would read from the heart, emotion put through in the story. The characters had seemed so real. Now they were just words on brown, torn pages.

Cheyne once more turned to her sister, who was now drawing on a small leaf of paper. Her tongue was sticking out, proving the girl was in deep concentration. Cheyne remembered how her father had drawn. He was very fast, and very talented. They had been brought up to love art and music. Creativity was key. Well, in their mother's eyes. Daddy had always taught them that sports were the most important thing, after enjoying life, of course. "It's not how long you live, but how you live life." Cheyne smiled at her father's words. He always found something good to say, even after a long, hard day at work. He was an accountant, and he couldn't have hated his job any more. But it paid a fair wage, and Cheyne wasn't one to complain.

She looked back at her sister, dropping her book, and running to the girl, who was in floods of tears. She tightly wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl. "I miss them." Fawn mumbled, trying to wipe away falling drops from her eyes. Cheyne wiped the pink orbs of the little girl. Smoothing red hair from the girls face. Cheyne saw something else in those eyes, not just grief and pain of losing parents, "What do you see?" She asked seriously.

Fawn looked at her sister, "Someone's in trouble."

Meanwhile Cyborg and Bumble Bee slept. It was in their blood-work hard all week, and sleep as soon as you get the chance. They hated to admit it, but they hadn't ever gotten this much sleep since the day Virgil arrived at their doorstep. Cyborg was still trying to process what had happened yesterday, they knew that their kids were safe, they knew their enemy could transport using shadows (hence he left the lights on in the room), and he also knew that they had a lot of work ahead of them.

Suddenly something else crawled into his mind, he sprang out of bed. "Oh Diddles!" Having young kids caused his cursing to become more comic. Bumble Bee also woke up, "Language, Honey." She was so used to saying that. She bit her tongue, the kids weren't here, and he could say whatever he damn well wanted. "What's wrong?" She spotted the look of panic smeared across her husband's face. "My patients!" Bumble Bee jumped out of bed, and instantly went for her cheap one strap bag, taking out her sci-fi- like, mini laptop phone. Cyborg did the same.

Bumble Bee unlocked her priceless mobile using a 15 key code which she had spent hours memorising, and gasped when she saw her message bank. "90,035 messages. Not enough room for another 4,826!"

Cyborg almost wet himself, "Pretty much the same here, dear. Plus thousands of missed calls!" He growled, "How could I...how could WE forget?"

Bumble Bee smiled, been the kind hearted person she was, "Don't worry, babe. Just call your secretaries. They'll take care of it." Bumble Bee was already doing that herself. Cyborg scrolled through his messages for urgencies. He cried out when he saw one. One from the start of the week. "What is it?" Bumble Bee asked relieved to have a weight lifted from her back. "A message." Cyborg stuttered. "From Virg."

"You betrayed me, Doll."

"Please, Master...I Told them nothing!"

"But they know!"

A hard sound echoed through a large room. Hand to face contact never sounded pleasant. The woman lifted herself up. "I quit." She stated. She turned on one foot and started walking away.

"You do?" The man spoke, almost laughing. The woman carried on walking; she had kind of expected him to do something. "Before you go, Dolly." This was it. She felt it. And turned. The man smiled, his green eyes glimmered. "See you in hell." A large bang could be heard from miles away, and the sound of smashing glass, or china, was evident. Scattered pieces of a small porcelain doll lay around an abandoned warehouse. The doll had golden locks, tied with a green ribbon. One of her eyes was intact on a fragment of her face. A small glue like tear flowed from the yellow eye.

**That's all folks.**

**See you later?**

**Please review, and check out my poll on my profile page!**

**QLF xXx**


	16. Accidents

**Chapter 15: Accidents**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello. This is yet another chapter of Forgotten Names. I'm enjoying this story. Are you?<strong>

**Okay, thanks for the questions guys. You keep sending them in.**

**Oh...and CHECK OUT MY POLL!**

**And review.**

**I don't own Teen Titans, and neither do you. And if you do...then...well...this is kinda awkward for me.**

_She most of all missed Campy, Mr.. Brann. She scrolled through her contacts, until she came to the letter C._

_He stared at the first message, instantly scrolling to K in his contacts._

_Cheyne saw something else in those eyes, not just grief and pain of losing parents, "What do you see?" She asked seriously. Fawn looked at her sister, "Someone's in trouble."_

_"What is it?" Bumble Bee asked relieved to have a weight lifted from her back. "A message." Cyborg stuttered. "From Virg."_

**Sunday.**

**Durries Cafe, LA.**

**3.33 pm.**

Nightwing and Raven sat at a glass table. A mini waterfall ran behind them, and a busy crowd was gathering in the popular cafe. Even famous people were lining up to get a taste of the best latte in America, but Nightwing wasn't interested in seeing Britney Spears and David Beckham, he needed to meet Kelvin once again. But it seemed actors always had a strange habit, of been four hours late. "You think we should leave?" Raven asked, stirring her once hot coffee. Nightwing lifted an eyebrow; she knew this meant no. The duo sat in silence for a few moments, sipping at their drinks slightly. Nightwing was in a terribly bad mood, been the impatient workaholic he was. He needed to take it out on someone...so He did; "So...Miss. Roth, how's been 34 and still single working out for you?"

Raven glared at him, shook her head, his arrogant laugh angered her, "Shut the hell up, pig." She punched the cleanly shaven man in the nose, and stormed away, just out of time for Kelvin, who arrived at that moment with lipstick on his collar. He smirked at Nightwing, who was holding his face in shock."Trouble with the ladies?" He asked. Nightwing shrugged, before standing up to greet this man. "Dick Grayson." Kelvin mumbled, obviously making sure he had remembered correctly. "Okay, I'll be quick. I remember perfectly what you want."

Mr. Grayson gave a quick smile to the tall man, who smiled back, "You want see my roommate?" Dick nodded. "He knows you."

The black haired superhero gave a jump of ecstatic glee, "Really? Where is he?" he asked, excitement in his voice.

"He doesn't want to see you." The once happy mans smile, dropped, and turned into a look of pure glumness."But!" Kelvin spoke, "I love pissing him off. Here's my address. It'd be best if you visited later though. Not today." Richard was about to question the man, but his unsaid question was answered.

"Church." Kelvin motioned with his fingers, made the motion for 'drinking', making glugging sounds. Richard nodded sadly. "Well...thank you very much."

Kelvin smiled brightly, "Any time...Boy Wonder." Richard almost wet himself, spitting out the coffee in his mouth. He was not only angry at Raven, but now at Beast Boy. That son of a donkey had exposed Nightwing. He didn't really care if the grass stain died or not! He gave a fake laugh, still choking on his drink, "W...What...t? You're..K...k..kidin' Right..T?"

Kelvin gave a weak smile. "God, your really are a crap liar. You wish Robin. Red Devil at your service." He winked, causing his companion to quake.

"It's Nightwing, by the way. And...I though Red Devil was...you know...red and...Devil looking?" He slowed down towards the end.

"Holo-ring." Red Devil explained. Nightwing nodded, understanding his stupidity."I've gotta go." The other hero definitely seemed in a rush. Before Nightwing had the chance to wave, the long lost superhero was lost once more, leaving Nightwing feeling not only happy to know where Beast Boy was...but also surprised. He felt his nose, which felt as if it was burning. It was broken. He stood up, and headed towards the hospital he had visited before.

Meanwhile Raven stomped through LA, her anger from before ever present. She shoved past numerous people, who swore at her and yelled. She swore back, and yelled louder. Once she was in a mood, it took time for her to get out. Ten minutes had passed however, so she breathed, took what had happened into consideration and started to calm down. But then someone made sharp contact with her shoulder and she yelled again, stopping mid way in her cursing when she saw who it was.

A blonde haired man, with bright blue eyes and a slightly pig like nose looked straight at her. Realizing also who the woman was, plainly because Raven wasn't wearing a disguise. He looked confused, then sad...then scared. "Beas...?" The gothic girl didn't have a chance to finish. The man ran. Very fast. She tried to run to, but her heels only got stuck in the cracked pavement. Slowly she watched as someone she thought she knew disappeared into the crowd. She tried once more to reach him, but fell over. She hated public embarrassment, but all of these people seemed to be ignoring her. Maybe it was because of her public display earlier...or because they were too stuck up, wanting to be the next big IT. She tried to stand, but her ankle looked strange. It was bent the wrong way. She hissed slightly, and then gasped as someone ran to her.

"Beas..." She paused, "MR. BRANN? CAMPY?"

The man smiled, and took her hands. "As soon as you told me you were in LA...I couldn't resist. There is something about you" He rethought what he was saying, before restarting "I...I...I Love you, Miss Roth." He smiled; it was a truly real smile. Raven however was still trying to process that he answered her text by actually coming all the way to LA. She responded though, in a rather stupid fashion, kissing a man she hardly knew, very passionately. He helped her up when they were done, and supported her. "You dyed your hair?" Campbell looked surprised. Raven only now noticed that she wasn't wearing her ring. "Yeah, I guess. I reckon I'll change it back though." She gave a weak smile, obviously in a lot of pain.

"You're still stunning, Rachel." She blushed at her friends kind words. "Let's get your leg fixed?" They hobbled in the direction of the nearest hospital, where Raven had already recently been.

Raven was confused though. Holo-rings were supposed to make people look different. How did he still recognise her...and how did he not know that she was RAVEN, ex-superhero. She lifted an eyebrow and started at the man who was hurriedly carrying her to the sanatorium.

Cyborg and Bumble Bee had been given the simple sounding task of destroying the gem given to them. Cyborg held it in his once again robotic hand. "I have no idea what this is." He stated. Bumble Bee sighed, with her hands on her hips, "That's _so_ helpful" Karen wasn't normally sarcastic...Bumble Bee on the other hand was. Cyborg ginned. "We need to destroy it?" He checked to make sure he wasn't mixing it up with Tiana's Barbie's. Bumble Bee nodded once, to make herself clear. I wrote a list of things we should try, hardest rate used to destroy last, less pressure at the start. She handed Cyborg a note;

1. Step on it.

2. I really can't think of anything else.

So they tried. Failing miserably. This certain gem couldn't be crushed by Cyborg intense mental weight. Cyborg wrote three ideas down, crossing out the first and second ideas Bumble Bee had contributed.

New 1. Set it on fire/burn it

New 2. Strong acid. PH 3-1?

3. Constantly throw it at a wall.

These ideas were also tested. The flames instantly went out when they touched the gem, no matter how many times they lit matches.

They tested an acid too. It only burnt through the cheap plastic container they were using. And so they settled for a game of catch. This only resulted in two tired people, who were getting cranky. Bumble Bee wrote five ideas, off the top of her head, she was not rude enough to cross out her husband's attempt though.

4. Throw with force from tall building

5. Stab it

6. Electrocute it.

7. Liquid Nitrogen?

8. Shoot it

Cyborg was impressed. So they began these tests to. They threw the tiny gem from the 28th floor of an apartment complex. That failed. The gem wasn't even scratched. They returned home, to try and stab it. It just popped out of place every time, and when the butchers knife made contact with the little mineral, the sharp metal was bent.

Cyborg then threw water at a socket, while throwing the gem. Nothing happened, except the lights and TV switched off automatically. After an angry conversation with the motel keeper, pleas to let them stay inside the temporary-home and a bit of money, Cyborg and Bee carried on with the procedure.

Cyborg then questioned the next one. "Where are we gonna get Liquid Nitrogen?" They gave up on that idea after almost six hours of searching. It seemed LA didn't have any scientific labs. They looked at the last idea. "I have a gun." Cyborg stated. The target looked simple, and he shot. The bullet bounced off. Karen was on the floor. Cyborg was rushing her to hospital.

**Sorry it was short and bad...but...FORGIVE ME.**

**And do my poll on my profile.**

**Cya? Review?**

**PLEASE.**

**QLF xXx**


	17. Hospitals and Shadows

**Chapter 16: Hospitals and Shadows**

* * *

><p><strong>I am back!<strong>

***silent crowd***

**So great, no cheering. I'm gone for like three weeks and NO ONE missed me?**

**Well then I'm not sure if you deserve this story.**

***cheering crowd***

**Oh, so now you listen? Well LISTEN to THIS. I DON'T OWN TEENTITANS SO BY WRITING THIS I AM ILLEGALLY copying SOMEONES IDEA, BUT YOU NO WHAT?**

***what?***

**I THINK DC AND THE POLICE SHOULDN'T BE CHASING A 14 YEAR OLD GIRL! You want to know why?**

***why?***

**BECUASE they should be chasing the puppy that mauled my toe!**

**Now here's the next chapter,**

**X**

**(Last time btw)**

_Before Nightwing had the chance to wave, the long lost superhero was lost once more, leaving Nightwing feeling not only happy to know where Beast Boy was...but also surprised. He felt his nose, which felt as if it was burning. It was broken. He stood up, and headed towards the hospital he had visited before._

_"You're still stunning, Rachel." She blushed at her friends kind words. "Let's get your leg fixed?" They hobbled in the direction of the nearest hospital, where Raven had already recently been._

_They looked at the last idea. "I have a gun." Cyborg stated. The target looked simple, and he shot. The bullet bounced off. Karen was on the floor. Cyborg was rushing her to hospital._

Nightwing strode into the hospital where he had recently met Kelvin, who was actually Red Devil wearing a holo-ring, earlier. Nightwing smiled to himself, feeling pretty confident in what he knew. "I know the address, I know the guy, and at least I have some peace of mind knowing that Bea...Ouch. My nose really is broken." He stared at his blood stained hands, trying to wipe away some crimson, then he looked behind himself hearing sniggering.

Raven was waving at him. "I did good, master?" She mocked the muscled man, As if he were only a rubber duck. "Oh, and good job talking to your invisible friend, SIR, but May I ask, was it worth it?" She smiled once more; she loved getting payback more than anything in the world. Nightwing looked around the room, glaring at people who were edging away from him. For some strange reason there was a huge gap behind him in the line. He mumbled something rude under his breath, before smiling and cocking his head towards Raven, "You never answered my question. How could such an old woman, still be childless? Especially if she's so popular?" He smirked when Raven cringed in pain, but then went serious when a tall, foreign man stepped into the room, and strode towards Nightwing, "I'd kindly appreciate it, if you left her alone."

The man spit fire as he spoke, somehow he knew Raven, but Nightwing wasn't going to let this stop him, in all honesty, he couldn't care less, "Raven? Well, are you going to answer?" The man stepped back slightly towards Raven, who was staring at her feet with watery substance in her eye, "Who's Raven, Rachel?" The deep voiced male asked. Raven looked at Nightwing, with pure hate in her gaze, "Me." She looked at the man. The man looked back at her, with uncertainty in his gaze, and then he looked at Nightwing, who nodded and looked back a Raven, who was looking back at her feet, which seemed to be uneven.

Raven hissed slightly, and the companion of the female-demon suddenly remembered why he had come to the hospital in the first place. He gave Raven a reassuring nudge, which caused Nightwing to look away.

No one had said anything for a while, but Cyborg and Victor were on the same wave length...25/8. "HELP! HELP! I'M A DOCTOR! HELP ME! PLEASE! I SHOT MY WIFE! HEEEEELLLLLPPP!"

Nightwing and Raven sprang to life, but Campy stayed in his spot, "Crazy guy, huh?" He looked toward the door.

"Crazy guys our friend." Nightwing stated. Campy shrunk in size and looked away.

Crazy Guy ran into the room, holding a woman. "Cy...VIC!" Nightwing yelled, trying to get the man's attention, and releasing they were in public for the first time in days. "I SHOT KAREN!" Victor was running around the room trying to get everyone's attention, "I shot MY wife!" Cyborg stepped too close to Raven, and looked at her in her purple eyes, "I shot Bee." Then he broke down, whimpering like a scolded dog in the corner of the reception room. "For Christ's sake, Vic, I'm fine." Karen looked at her husband, who was on the edge of suicide.

"You shot my leg. It's fine." She smiled, he just screamed.

"THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY!" Karen tutted and looked towards Nightwing for help, but both he and Raven seemed to be in shock.

After a few hours of more psychopathic actions, Cyborg had calmed down, Karen's leg had been bandaged up, Nightwings nose was covered with a huge band aid, and Raven was on crutches. Campy may have been mentally scarred for life, but the four heroes choose to keep silent about the situation. They all followed Nightwing to a cafe.

Then after numerous orders of coffee and water, and deep silences that were fixed with awkward, 'Nice weather were having's, and 'so...' Nightwing finally spoke. "I have Beast Boy's address." That seemed to lighten everyone up, and within two moments, the table was so loud, no one could even hear themselves think.

Campy looked at the group. He was cringing and his lip was quivering. He truly had no idea who the heroes were, or what they were going on about. Raven just patted his hand, and spoke louder.

A while later, after Raven had slapped everyone silly, they headed from the cafe to 15/26 Parker Street. Mr. Brann had gone to go get a room in the motel the group were staying in.

It was closer than they thought...and in much worse condition. The building itself looked like a pink unicorn had puked all over it. Splashes of brown, pink and green coated the walls, and any dots of white were flaking off, the building door was bolted up with planks of rooting wood, and the first floors of the house had no windows. Weeds and tall grass filled the garden in front of the block, and mud had already coated everyone's shoes. Through a small gap in the bolted door, the group could see a carpet-less floor and peeling walls.

An intense smell composed of what seemed to be rotting eggs and death filled the noses of each of the group. Each one had anticipated to see a much more...well kept apartment block. Nightwing sighed, "Well let's ring his floor number." The three companions that had come with him stayed quiet, waiting for him to ring the rusted bells. Nightwing stepped forward, and looked at the numbers, drawn on with red pen, on each of the buttons. They weren't even in order. There was a 23, a 12, a 3 and a 27, but 1 and more importantly 26, were missing. Eight unlabeled buttons were flashing, and out of pure curiosity, Nightwing decided to press the one nearest to his left. Cyborg, Bumble Bee and Raven all stepped instantly to Night wing's side. The bell rang for a moment, and then they heard someone pick up the receiver. "Hi? Who's this?" A young girl aged no more that 12 answered.

"Um...I don't suppose a Gar Logan lives here?" Nightwing asked, in the tone of a robot. The girl giggled, "More fans, eh? Nah. Not hear, you need numbah twennie-six." Nightwing slapped his forehead, and grinned, then sheepishly stopped when he realised the receiving number couldn't hear him, "Thanks...and what number would that be on the callers buttons?" The girl had already hung up.

Suddenly something clicked in Nightwings mind as he reached out to the top number, "Fawn and Cheyne...are home...alone." Cyborg glared at Nightwing, who instantly turned away from the buttons and to the team. "We need to get home...NOW...Raven?" The girl seemed reluctant to help at first, but finally gave in, and just as the group was on the edge of teleportation, a black figure swerved out of the shadows around the back of the house. "Don't bother." It stated. Raven stopped. "He's already got them. And you can't do anything about it. He say's if you even want to see them, and your kids again, you won't try and find Beast Boy. You'll just do as you're told." The shadows voice was very light, and almost inaudible. "And what's that?" Nightwing growled he seemed to be the only team member not in shock. "All in due time...Birdie Boy." The shadow disintegrated, leaving four very confused people on the doorstep of a dirty LA apartment complex.

**I'm aware it was bad. But I'm just trying to get back into business as all.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Again this chapter was edited like the other 14 before. I think for the rest I did them all on MS word, but I'm gonna check em out anyways.**

**Sorry to anyone who keeps getting notifications about this. I didn't think It would keep coming up with the same email- Chapter 22 of Forgotten Names up.**

Sorry again.

**QLF xXx**


	18. The Apartment

**Chapter 17: The Apartment**

* * *

><p><strong>Greetings to the people who bother clicking on my stories. Today I have decided that I have no ambition to continue with a number of my stories, but I WILL carry on with this one...unless anyone has any objections.<strong>

**Please check out the two polls on my profile, and thanks to the six people who have already checked the first one out.**

**I don't own Teen Titans, only a blank mind.**

**Enjoy, (Last Time)**

"_Don't bother." It stated. Raven stopped. "He's already got them. And you can't do anything about it. He say's if you even want to see them, and your kids again, you won't try and find Beast Boy. You'll just do as you're told."_

"Well waddowedo now?" Cyborg looked slighted hazed, no one was sure exactly why they were baffled, but they were pretty sure it was because of the fact that they had just been told to do something by a shadow. Nightwing sighed; he wasn't sure if he should believe the silhouette, or if he should carry on with his plan to find his full team and take this bad guy down. No one knew what to do. At all. Not even Raven. "Come one Fate, help us out a little!" Bumble Bee mumbled rather loudly. Nightwing and Raven gave her peculiar looks, but Cyborg was freaking out, completely unaware of what his wife had just asked. "Guys." No one looked at him. "Guys." Still not a head turned, Nightwing was trying to explain to Bee that fate wasn't real. "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, GUYS IS THE CALLER PHONE SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?" They turned his way, and not quickly. Cyborg was never good at getting people's attention. "What?" Nightwing asked, giving the half-robot a dirty look. Cyborg just pointed. "Is the caller phone supposed to ring?"

Raven looked at him and moved up an eyebrow. "The idea of a caller phone is for us to call to an apartment...I've never seen one call down to the entrance."

Cyborg looked at her, "Answer it then." She looked at Cyborg, and then seeing that he wasn't going to budge, Raven turned to the handset, grasped it, and quickly dragged it to her ear. "Good Mor...Hello?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's me." A voice of a young guy answered Raven's confused greeting.

"And who would _ME _be?" Raven replied, in a fairly annoyed fashion.

"Really?" the voice asked, it seemed to be abstaining from a huge laughing fit. "Pass Dr Stone over there to the phone, or birdie boy." Raven directly let go of the phone and motioned for Nightwing to come. Nightwing grabbed the phone, shoving Raven out of the way, "Hello?" He spoke too quickly, and the person on the erstwhile end of the line found that all too amusing. "No need to rush Rob."

Nightwing lifted an eyebrow, "Who is this?"

The voice on the other end sighed, "Kelvin. Duh! I thought it was pretty obvious." Nightwing smiled ear to ear. "I'm letting you in now. You really have to give the door a push to open it. See yah." And Kelvin was off the line. Nightwing ran for the entrance door and pushed with all his might. Then Cyborg joined in, as did Bumble Bee, but Raven just coughed, moved the three struggling people out of her way, and pulled the handle to the door, it opened. Nightwing flushed red and Cyborg edged away from the door, to look like her had never even touched it. "After you." Raven said, with a slight smile on her face. Nightwing, Bee and Cyborg all walked into the flat complex like puppies who had just been scolded.

Inside the building, things were exactly how the group had seen through the hole in the door; Flaking alabaster, plastic ceilings and dirt ridden floors. There was an elevator on the left of the entrance and a staircase, that was currently been eaten by termites, to the right. The group decided to play it safe and take the stairs, as small sparks were coming out from the control panel of the elevator. The smell was dreadful, mostly human 'relief' and rotting flesh.

The second floor didn't smell or look much better either. A red, going brown liquid splattered the walls, ceiling and floors, which were all badly painted with blue. The smell was of deep copper and rusting iron. A small painting of a woman hid something on the wall to the groups left. There was an elevator and a few doors in the room, but none that stated that they were room 26.

The third floor looked much more presentable. Wooden floors, with only blue mould in their corners and white walls with yellow spots took up most of the hallway. A diminutive brass sign stated that rooms 5-10 were held in the hallway, which smelt like Calvin Klein cologne. The group walked to the end of the passage, going up two flights of stairs again.

They reached the fourth floor, which looked like a real apartment complex, except for the amount of 'Sims' like rubbish that scattered the corridor. The doors had actual numbers secured onto them, and the walls were not peeling. A few potted plants stood in corners, masking the smell of something strange with their floral aroma. They walked through the hall, and reaching another staircase, they stopped. "Still no twenty-six." Cyborg stated what was already known. Nightwing sighed, "What was the last number we saw?" Bumble Bee went back to check, stepping onto something wet on the carpeted floor as she did. She shuddered, but still returned. "Eighteen and a half." Everyone lifted their eyebrows that time, and everyone gave her a very strange look. "I'm serious." She stated, glaring at the group. They instantly believed her.

When they reached the fifth floor, which seemed much higher up then the other floors, they spotted the other eighteen and a half- It quite plainly stated that it was room 'the other half.' Nightwing lead the group down the passage once more. It was very plain, but nothing was terrible. They came to the last door, which was painted pink. The number was 23. Everyone groaned, and carried on. They didn't mind though, because this was one of the only floors with an open window, and so they smelt the fresh polluted air and persevered up the blue carpeted stairway.

Finally the sixth floor was reached; there was no hallway, just a huge room filled with various plants, cats and a stereo. There was also a microwave oven and several kitchen appliances- including a coffee maker. The stereo was booming out fast dance songs, but the group paied no attention; they just looked at the three doors which were all facing the cluster of four. "Twenty Four." Nightwing said, looking at a wooden door, to his left. "Twenty-Five." Bumble Bee said, the remaining three team mates looked at the room toward which she was pointing. They all turned at the same time to the next room. Bumble Bee screamed, as did Cyborg. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you, but you were taking an awful long time. I was about to come down to meet you." The man smiled.

"Beast Boy?" Raven, Cyborg and Bumble Bee asked in unison.

"Did you already forget me?" He asked. The three stayed silent. "We met in the hospital...?" There was still no answer. "I'm Kelvin, Gar's room-mate, nice to meet you." All three of the once exited idols, turned sad, they nodded their heads and gave weak smiles. Nightwing smiled, "So is he here?" he couldn't hold back his excitement. "No." Kelvin answered clearly. All four of the listeners looked sad. "When will he come back?" Nightwing asked.

"Oh...never. He moved out a few days ago." Kelvin shrugged and smiled.

"And you didn't tell us...why?" Nightwing spoke through gritted teeth.

"'Coz I wanted to help the Titans!" Kelvin laughed, "I know where he is. I visited him yesterday." Nightwing looked at Kelvin, unsure written on his forehead with marker pen. "Where?" Nightwing asked.

"Lemme call him." Kelvin shut the door on the four faces, leaving them all very angry. After a few minutes Kelvin stalked out of his apartment wearing a leather Jacket. "He's about to come here now to pick up a few things!" Kelvin said with pure enthusiasm. Nightwing looked at Kelvin with a questioning look. "He'll be here." Kelvin answered an unspoken question. "He has to come."

**There we are. That's a finished chapter.**

**Any requests for the story or other stories, send em in.**

**Speak soon.**

**QLF xXxX**


	19. Shock

**Chapter 18: Shock**

* * *

><p><strong>Heya Guys,<strong>

**I quite clearly stated in my story 21 that my FanFiction career was over. But. I, kinda...um...don't want it to be.**

**Just to clear stuff up, I want to be back. The rough patch is over, new life brings new joy. So, heres an early x-mas present.**

**This is a short chapter I'm aware, but I'm getting back into the groove of things...so bear with me.**

**If no one can remember me, or this story, here's a quick go-though of the chapter before,**

_"When will he come back?" Nightwing asked._

"_Oh...never. He moved out a few days ago." Kelvin shrugged and smiled._

"_He'll be here." Kelvin answered an unspoken question. "He has to come."_

Three hours later (exactly)

Nightwing walked mindlessly through the large room, in time to the up-beat music, Cyborg and Bee were sleeping and Raven was stroking a few of the cats. In essence, this certain scene seemed to fully reflect what their lives had become in the years since the Titans had broken up. Robin always had an up-beat background following him, his family were always willing to give him joy and happiness, but in the end, his constant non-stop pace and un-caring attitude had left his family far behind him, unable to catch up with him. Cyborg and Bumble Bee had always been laid back, even in the hardest most stressful situations. They were doctors! Their work revolved around keeping people calm, staying calm and only focusing on the good. They seemed to be able to sleep well every night, knowing that even if their patient had died or was going downhill, they had already saved so many, and they knew that something better was on the other side-or they hoped at least. And Raven, she had become rather fond of animals, especially cats. They seemed to calm her down, and keep her chin up. They brought back so many good memories of the team she once knew. In heart, she seemed to be the only person of the Titans who had never forgotten who she really was; taking up law enforcement had only been a way to keep the good-times going. She was much like a cat herself- locking in her feelings, quietly prowling, hiding something much bigger than she could handle in herself. She had only started opening up to her new life when she was fully confident and aware of her situation; However all of these separate lives, once joined, were melded back together abruptly, and the team had once again found themselves trying to decipher why their cards had played out like they had.

All of a sudden the group was forced back into reality. The radio with played an endless beat fuzzed and buzzed, the music could hardly be heard, and a harsh wind made the loose curtains on one of the patched up open windows float around, hanging onto their support. The coldness awoke Cyborg and Bumble Bee almost instantly, the cats started hissing, and everyone's attention, including Kelvin's who had been in the corner bathroom shaving, was dragged to the elevator. It was lighting up, someone was on their way. Raven grabbed tight onto one of the larger cats, with a determined look plastered onto her face. Everyone else in the room had also copied and pasted this look onto their own faces, and all eyes were on the numbers near the lift, each was lighting up a dirty yellow, almost too slowly. Dead flies filled the insides of the old buttons. Everyone's thoughts were not on whom ever was coming in the elevator though; they were transfixed on the stupidity of one who would actually choose to travel inside that death trap!

After a few minutes of waiting, the impatient team watched the lights flicker out on both the apartment ceiling and on the elevator sign. No one was coming to their floor; the elevator had stopped a while back. Cyborg slumped back onto the floor, Raven threw the cat away from her, and Nightwing tried to get the radio to work again. Kelvin forgot about shaving and ran to the nearest phone, and Bumble Bee just carried on staring at the humming elevator.

Kelvin rejoined the obviously hurt group later with a plate of nachos. "They're only two weeks old!" he smiled, trying to get someone to say something. He was answered by a resounding silence. The mood in the air shifted from sadness to annoyance. "I'll leave them on the table then." He spoke to nobody in particular. "Tea anyone?" Again he was met by the sound of cats mewing and the radio buzzing. "Okay then, how about Coffee? Hot Chocolate? Tacos? Pizza? Cola? Eight month old salad dressing? Cat Food? TOOTHPASTE?" All eyes turned to him, Raven almost snarled, and everyone seemed to have comical steam coming out of their ears and noses. Kelvin chuckled, "Okay then maybe would you like some Tofu?" The group stared at him, very angry at the fact that he didn't understand what to leave one alone meant. Raven was about to speak up, but was blocked by another voice, "Fine. Though a pizza sounded awesome too."

Eyes and ears turned to the source, Kelvin leaned against a doorway. Everything seemed to be playing out in slow motion. Raven and Cyborg leapt up from their spots. Nightwing stood in silence, with a watchful eye on the foundation of voice. Bumble Bee was the only one to speak though, and her words hardly described the moment well, a simple "Whoa" tickled out of her gaping mouth.

In front of the shocked team, stood a tall, moderate muscled man. He had almost orange hair, highlighted by light and dark strands of blonde. He had large blue eyes and a cute face- measured by the dimples and pearly whites poking out of his mouth- which had a larger bottom lip than that of the top. His hairstyle was messy in a neat kind-of way, and two curled strands of his locks poked out from their badly gelled places. Dressed in a green shirt and brown shorts- with matching Doc Martins, the man who stood in front of the wide-eyed superheroes hardly resembled any one they knew. Kelvin came to the man, arms spread wide. A simple moment of friendship, ended up with the visitor holding his bleeding nose. He swore loudly. "What was that for?" Kelvin smiled, and flicked his hair from his dark piercing eyes; he spread out his hands again and moved them across the room. "You kept your friends waiting."

**Done! I ended with that sentence, and now I feel it really resembles me. I know the chapter was short, and I'm thinking of doing something Christmassy for the next chapter...or the one after that.**

**Well guys. Review. I'm not expecting you all too, coz I kinda broke my promise of leaving, but really, I do enjoy them. Hey! But the last time I updated was the 7th of August...so...4 months and 12 days since my last update...I MISSED YOU GUYS!**

**While you're at it, check out my co-written story with the amazing SladeRavenFan. It's called Lost.**

**Speak soon guys,**

**QLF**


	20. Corrinna

**Yo guys.**

**I had a lot of readers for this story in the last chapter...but only three reviewers. Stormygirl335, SladeRavenFan and Larcian. I'd just like to say a huge thank you.**

**If you get the chance, check out my co-written story with SRF, Lost...or you can check out her story, "A Christmas Encounter"**

**Onto Larcian. Whoa, you've helped me a lot for this chapter and the next chapter with ideas and so much positivity! I really hope I don't disappoint.**

**In all truth, I read through my story yesterday, and I was like o_O how could anyone read this? It is riddled with errors.**

**Like when I said Fawn and Cheyne, if you remember them, were three, but then I referred to them as 10 everywhere else. I also mixed up names a lot, not to mention I have over one-hundred typos. Guys please tell me, do you want me to upload the chapters again minus the errors?**

**Also, I'm not too sure when Starfire is supposed to have the baby.**

**If you guys have any ideas for the story, feel free to tell me too. I will try to incorporate all of them.**

**Onto the story; I own nothing, except for the story. And Fawn, Cheyne, and the bad-guy...for now. Oh and all those random characters...like Campy.**

**HAPPY 20TH CHAPTER! *YEY***

**Enjoy,**

**RECAP**

_In front of the shocked team, stood a tall, moderate muscled man. He had almost orange hair, highlighted by light and dark strands of blonde. He had large blue eyes and a cute face- measured by the dimples and pearly whites poking out of his mouth- which had a larger bottom lip than that of the top. His hairstyle was messy in a neat kind-of way, and two curled strands of his locks poked out from their badly gelled places. Dressed in a green shirt and brown shorts- with matching Doc Martins, the man who stood in front of the wide-eyed superheroes hardly resembled any one they knew._

_"You kept your friends waiting."_

The man, supposedly Beast Boy, turned to face the super-group. They all stared at him, open mouthed. He gave an awkward wave, and lifted an eyebrow. It was like he had no idea who they were. The group all faced each other, and sighed. They were wearing holo-rings, but for some reason, they decided to keep them on. "Can I help?" The young male asked with a bright smiled etched onto his perfect face. He blew some hair from his eyes, and gave them a twinkling look. "My friend, Kelvin here, told me you were talent scouts! I'd certainly be interested in looking into the job opportunity, but as you're aware, I haven't been killed off my show yet, so I'm not available. What exactly was the offer?" Awkward laughs came from the watching disguised. They all sent death-stares at Kelvin, who just smiled and shrugged, gesturing for them to smile and carry on. Raven...or for that moment, Rachel, stood up straight. The others followed her lead.

She thought of Campy, and with an instant flick of a button in her mind, put on a very authentic Mexican/Italian accent. "My name is Miss Rachelle Certo. I am a director in an...um...upa-comin' mov...ay." She was beginning to feel the pressures of acting- which had always been something of which she had no talent in. The man before them lifted an eyebrow, "Okay, and what does this have to do with me?"

Rachel stumbled on her spot, and smiled strangely, "Well-a, we were hoping, that someone with...um...your...unique talents, may find our offer...of...um...in-ter-est?" Sighs and minute groans came from the group behind her. Nightwing...Richard, stepped into play.

"Yeas, we f-ought dat may-bee, we could discussa with you, the..." He paused and looked at the man. He wasn't taking any of it, he kind of looked angry, "Okay, listen up. I have to be on set in two hours- that means I have to be at work now. If you seriously think you can lie to me with such ease...and get away with it, I don't think I'm interested at all in the real reason your here...Raven, Robin." He grimaced, as did the rest of the inhabitants of the large room. Kelvin laughed loudly, and in the same volume stated he was "gonna go put on the kettle." He rushed away from an obvious mistake. The people he left behind sighed obviously defeated. They removed their holo-rings at once. A shocked actor backed away from them.

"Whoa!" He remarked. His eyes bulging. The team stared at him, and looked at one another. They saw nothing wrong with their appearances, so waited for their old-friend to elaborate. He did, "YOU'RE ALL SO OLD!" was the only thing to come out of the stars mouth. Everyone sent odd smiles his way, but Victor was the one to break the tension, "Like you look any better, Mr. Famous!" He wasn't impressed with Garfield's act. A shrill laugh filled his ears, and Mr. Logan stepped forward.

"I have to go to work." He stated, almost laughing.

"So, I'm right. You look old too!" Cyborg exclaimed in a child-like fashion, pointing at his long-lost team-mate. He received a chuckle for his outburst, and a few looks from his friends. Garfield sighed, "I'm a 35 year old, best-selling auto-bio author, three time Tony, Eighteen time Emmy and two time Oscar winner. I've been married twice, I have no children, and I'm on one of the most dramatic, most-watched programmes on TV. I have sixteen personal doctors and make-up artists, Five of my own charities, and even a record deal. I own thirteen homes, which I have donated and given to my past wives. I'm a would-be multi-millionaire. I look good for my age." With his boast finished, Garfield left the four heroes with eyes almost out of their sockets, speechless. He sent a quick wave their way, and rushed away from the room, directing a call-me sign to no one in particular.

The stunned heroes stood, almost wounded, watching their friend leave them. Something arose in their minds, Bumble Bee was the one to point it out, "If he's that famous...then, why've we never heard of him? He doesn't ring any bells, and I watched a whole lotta TV when I was pregnant."

Everyone nodded in agreement, but then Cyborg interjected, "But, it takes him two-hours for make-up, maybe he looks different on set...or maybe he has more than one holo-ring?"

At that moment, Kelvin strode out of his apartment, "CORRECTAMUNDO!" he settled. He walked towards a table in the furthermost part of the room. The group hadn't even noticed it before. "You see, to get away from screaming fans and screaming ex-girlfriends and wives, he has three lives. Beast Boy- the green ball of fun that you knew, who unfortunately is always hidden away, the guy you just met; Gar Logan, to the closest he could possibly look as an average human, is a sensitive aspiring actor, in his free time this is how he lives, so people don't realise who he is. He came to you like so, as he knew it was all a big joke. He also stays in that 'character', when he visits 'church'" Kelvin stressed at Church, obviously meaning something else, "He is this type of guy...so the actor him doesn't have a bad image. Garfield Logan is a multi-award winning, very rich and very snobby kinda guy. He's already told you the works. He keeps a clean image, and on screen he's a heart throb. I know you've seen him before. I'll find a photo later. See, you've watched his show, I'm sure! People just never pay attention to the credits." Kelvin smiled. The group was finding it hard to swallow the information just given to them. Kelvin patted Victor, who was having the hardest time digesting the biscuit of information, and then he walked back into his apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

A shadowy figure stared at a too-luminous screen. He was enveloped in shadows and was sniggering. He clicked his fingers, and a tall Spanish woman stalked out of the darkness. She had an un-human grin on her face, and her sleek dark hair was raised above her. She had a pure darkness in her eyes, which from afar, just looked like she was foreign. Up close, however, one could easily see she was possessed in some way. "Corrinna, scan for photographs on order." She gave a huge nod, one that gave the impression that her neck and head were joined by a string, and then she disappeared once more into the abyss behind the man.

The man watched the screen, chuckling to himself. He watched as the group of four stood in the same position they had been in when Beast Boy had left them, "Thank you ever so much Kelvin." The man sniggered to himself, fully aware that the Red Devil wouldn't hear, "You gave me all the information on Mr Logan that I needed...just a few more titbits and I'll be good to go!" He had an off-smile, one that could bring tears to the happiest of people. He waited for Kelvin to follow his silent orders.

In the Apartment, the still shocked adults were once again met by Kelvin, who was holding a small book. He gestured for them to sit down. Everyone obliged except for a stubborn Nightwing, afraid of how clean the floor was...or wasn't. He flung open the leather bound 'bible'. Photographs and newspaper clippings flew out of the book. Everyone rushed to help a struggling Kelvin retrieve them. The man watching smiled; everything was going perfectly to plan. He called out to the crazed woman, "BEGIN SCAN NOW CORRINNA!"His demanding voice shouted towards the beautiful woman. A small invisible light began to envelop the remaining photographs. The man smiled at her work.

"I knew _he_ wouldn't marry a powerless woman!" he belted. "You've really come to use, Corrinna." He stared at the woman. Her eyes illuminated with a white light, focus completely on the scene on the screen.

"I have my Beast Boy photos, and his second identity. This is perfect; I never knew he was this man." He stared at photos coming up one-by-one onto his screen. The people in the apartment were also glancing at the hard copies. All were of the same young man. The group seemed in shock, this was the man, their friend, was Dr George Law, the amazing doctor and spy on Phones? They took in his appearance, as did their secret stalker. This Garfield had Brown, almost curly short hair, Piercing, bold, dark green eyes, A muscular structure, face chiselled to perfection. He had simple stubble, a Mona-Lisa smile. In all of the photos one eye brow seemed to be raised.

The prowler watched the reactions of the ex-heroes, especially that of Raven. She was blushing violently- this had been the man she had watched and drooled over for five years non-stop on Phones, and cried over on Vampire board House. She had swooned at his performance on Romeo Gone Bad, and has squealed watching his character on 'Young Titans.' She hit herself mentally, for loving someone, who deep down she had always hated.

Their stalker turned off the screen, and smiled wildly. He clicked his fingers, six times. Corrinna returned, as did three other woman, and two very recognisable men; these were Kid Flash and Herald. Jinx, Dolly and another unknown woman stood together. They all had the same maniacal smile, the same ready-to lunge stature and the same possessed expressions. Their 'master' cocked his head slightly, admiring his quick work. He sighed, and pressed print on his keyboard. Many images began flying from the machine. The group stared at the photographs intently. They looked at the crazy man, they looked at Garfield Logan. He smiled wildly. And then he looked at his own group.

Pressing a button on his metal sheeted table, another large screen lit up the small room. An image of every Titan, with a large image of Beast Boy, and his human counter-part Garfield Logan in the centre, came up onto the luminous object. "Kill them." The man said simply.

He clutched his hands together, and wandered away from the creatures, which were howling and laughing. Corrinna stared at one of the images, pausing from her stroke of madness. It was that of Mas. She lifted one of her perfect eyebrows, as if remembering something. The screen switched off. She joined the others in their frenzied laughter.

**Okay, that's over.**

**If I offended anyone I'm sorry, but I wanted to make them seem very fake in their Mexican/Italian impersonations.**

**Any ideas for next chapters?**

**Do any of you remember Corrinna? She's linked to them somehow. You know it. It's in the back of your mind...review.**

**Speak later,**

**What's everyone doing for Christmas?**

**QLF**


	21. Him

**Chapter 20: Him**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello dear readers.<strong>

**I have, once again, three reviews in my inbox. Again I would like to thank the same people. And I would like to ask...why isn't anyone else reviewing? I adore knowing that this is a favourite story, but why? I love knowing that someone has alerted it, but why? I want to know how to improve; I want to get ideas, feedback!**

**I also want to know if I should re-update the chapters again, you know, for typing corrections. Get back to me on that!**

**Sorry for up-dating for the third day in a row. I won't have time to update for the next week and a bit, so I wanted to get this out of my system. The ideas keep chugging out of my head.**

**My cat has a strange nose.**

**Okay, anyways- I own nothing.**

**Today, the chapter is rather special. I know you've been askin' for this one...in your minds.**

**Enjoy**

**RECAP**

I kinda wanted to recap differently- you know they met Beast Boy in the last chapter, you know he has three identities. You know the evil man has Mas' wife, and all the people he killed (including Wally and Jinx) and they're crazy...but maybe you've forgotten...mad-man has the kids.

Here's a** recap **on names and ages.

_Cole Stone- 10 months  
>Kobe Stone- 3 years<br>Chalin Grayson- 6 years  
>Litany Grayson- 7 years<br>Tiana Stone- 7 years  
>Fawn West- 10 years<br>Cheyne West- 10 years  
>Jasby Grayson- 11 years<br>Braybrey Grayson- 11 years  
>Jadaelle Grayson- 12 years. <em>

_Kaitia Grayson- Not specified, though Richard missed her birthday.-let's make her 13 years old. Virgil Stone- 14 years_

**_Onwards steed..._**

Nightwing sat in his motel room once more. He was upset that Garfield had left with such haste, and he was also disappointed in the fact that he was a bad actor. In his mind, he wasn't bad at _anything_**. **He was incredible at work, always completely on the ball, always doing everything perfectly, and on task. He had ideal timing, and remembered colleges and information about them effortlessly. He was a wonderful socialiser, he lived a grand lifestyle. Richard Grayson made an impressive amount of money too, and had many friends. He was a faultless guy, in his own opinion. He sighed and tried to think of at least one bad thing about himself. He couldn't find a flaw- he wasn't going bald, he had first-class eyesight and was in excellent shape.

His phone buzzed for the umpteenth time in his jean's pocket. He smiled, knowing that his work phone, held only work matters. He was at comfort when busy. He flicked open the faithful mobile-phone, and checked his messages. He had twelve, and a few missed calls. It wasn't bad for twenty minutes since checking his phone.

He scrolled through the messages, and then found himself digging through old emails. He was searching for an important document that he had put off. "That's my only blemish." He stated, beaming to himself. His search dragged on, into the recycling bin of his email. He searched for a few minutes, before coming across an email, that he vaguely remembered reading; from his wife.

**_Dearest Richard,_**

**_When_**_ will you be returning home? The children are missing you greatly, and hope to see you soon...as do I. I have enclosed a photograph of the children, so you know what they ahev accomplished in the past five months._

That's how it's started, in his wife's words exactly. He smiled at her error in typing 'have'. He would never have made such a silly mistake. He carried on reading. His children's accomplishments were pretty big, but still disappointment chewed at him. They always seemed to be doing something just that little bit wrong;

**_Jadaelle_**_ is currently taking her grade six piano exam, I shall tell you her results when we recive them. The examiner was very impressed that a twelve year old could be so gifted on that specific instrument._

Richard sighed, unimpressed. "5 months ago, she was grade 5. Grade six exam, in five months. That's pretty slow. She used to speed through those exams...shame. All the money I'm paying for tutors too. Kory told me Jada practised every day...shouldn't she should have finished everything by now?" He made a mental note to call Jadaelle's music instructor as soon as all the problems everyone was having came to pass. He looked onto the next child;

**_Jasby_**_ has completed primary school, he will be starting secondary school in a week, and hopes that you shall be there to lead him into the gates of Greyshade Shore Boys Boarding Academy. Becuase of his behavioral problems in first education, me and my friends have decided that a scrict Catholic Military Academy shall do him good, however he will come home on numerous occasions. He told me, and this made me cry...and should upset you too, that he is going to be JUST like you._

Richard just shook his head. His son Jasby was a 'lost cause'. He couldn't care less that his son wanted to be a foreign (successful) diplomat either. He had no idea why Kory had told him this. He also had no idea why she had not discussed schooling with her own husband. But, either way, he carried on, pointing out flaws in his children, and laughing at his wife's simple spelling mistakes.

**_Braybrey_**_. He has just achieved perfect scorer on his test results, meaning he gets a scholorship into either Brookwald College or Woodmill academy. May I remind you that these are two of the best schools in the area?_

He smiled at this email extract, but then read on. "Scholarship to Brookwald College or Woodmill Academy?" He made a strange noise, "How stupid, we could have easily gotten him into those schools. He could've done so much better. There are plenty of better schools in America. What a shame." He quickly moved onto the information about his next child,

**_Litany_**_, may I add, has just acheived top scorer on her soccer team! And has been elected captain of her netball team! And has just passed Grade 5 in ballet! And won a gold medal in Tennis! And badminton! And Swimming Champions league!_

Richard grunted, "So much sport, and no time for education! How does she get her homework done?" He lifted his eyebrows, and payed no attention to his wife's typing error. He read on;

**_Chalin_**_. He has started surfing lessons, Billabee Beach is only an hour away, so I drive him there Thursdays and Sundays._

Mr. Grayson, the always watchful, just sighed. "He always wants something. He always starts something new. No wonder the petrol bill always comes to so much at the end of the month." He almost closed the email after that, but remembered that he had another child. Scrolling down he came across the last piece of information.

**_Kaitia_**_. Does the date July 9th mean anything to you? Kaitias birthday ring a bell! How late are you! No presant, no card...not even a phone call._

This made Dick pause. Kaitia was thirteen now. She was a teenager. He tried to find something negative about her in the passage. Then he realised something big, "I do have flaws. I'm a terrible father." He cursed at himself for talking badly about his only children, who were all missing. He hung his head low, and took a peek back at the slightly cracked screen of his Lokia. An image of a rather happy family was enlarged. Richard looked up at it, no expression. Three young boy's, and three young girls all smiled into an unseen camera. A tall, pregnant woman also smiled. A sea of red hair filled the image, and blue were the children's eyes. He smiled gently, and took the phone into both hands. A single tear dropped onto the screen, and before Richard knew it, he received another message from a work college...this time he ignored it, and carried on looking at the image of the beautiful, perfect family, who were missing only one thing; A husband, and a father.

Meanwhile, the same children from the somewhat fractured image were sat in a large black room. An unpleasant smell wafted around them- it was mostly of sweat, or unwashed bodies. A small blue door hung on the wall to the north of the six. Strange noises were coming from the other side of it. The group of young crowded together, and paid no attention. They seemed to be holding a plastic cup. Some yellow string was tied to it, and it had a source. It trickled to their far left, and under a red door. On the other side, much less demonic action was going on.

Four children sat and laughed into their own cup. They were talking with the other group, giggling, comparing lives. They seemed awfully aware of who everyone was- referring to each other with pet names. Another string also came from the bottom of both separate cups. The pink thread ran from the red door and large room, all the way to a yellow door, very near to the mysterious blue door. Squeals and conversations were been lead by the master-minds and creators of the talking devices. Fawn and Cheyne.

Although the five hour conversation was pointless, mostly about TV, toys and random games, everyone took part in it. Fawn and Cheyne were referred to by their names, but everyone else seemed to have at least two nicknames. "Jabs! Does your room have ice-cream?" a squeak from the child named Tea-Bag asked. It seemed tolerant, and patient. It belonged to that of a young girl. She waited for a reply, but it came from another, from someone referred to as Lin, "Um...no. How about yours? We have cream cheese and chocolate spread at the moment. _He _told us were having pizza tonight." This voice was that of a young boy, he sounded very much laid back, and relaxed. Before Tea-Bag had a chance to reply, a very young, stutter got a few words out, "ME WA...WA...NT CHIK...N...NIGGITS!" There was no reply for these words. Tea Bag was heard dropping the communication-device. Everyone waited, worried that _he _may have found out how they talk to one another.

They waited. And waited. And waited. And after a few minutes, Tea-Bag's cheery voice filled the line again, "Sorry, Koko wanted so Chicken Nuggets. So did I." She giggled, and another voice began speaking, "Annie here, I think we need to turn off the cups. Jada and Bray heard _him _trying to unlock the door. I think he brought the wrong keys. Gotts to go." The listeners heard nothing from the largest group of children afterwards. Tea-Bag was too afraid to even pick up the cup anymore, and Fawn and Cheyne just waited. They knew they were next.

After around half-an-hour, their predictions came true. They saw the golden-handle of their yellow door rattling; they took deep breaths, and smiled. They watched as the handle rattled for another few minutes. After nothing occurred, the brave Fawn called out, "Do you need any help?" The handle immediately stopped moving, and the door swung open. A figure enveloped in shadows had a crazy smile on its face, "Pepperoni or Margarita?" It asked. The voice belonged to a man, and though it was deep, it also had a strange sweetness to it. Fawn smiled oddly, but Cheyne looked away from the shadowy shape. "Both!" Fawn stated, laughing. The silhouette laughed too, and dropped two pizza boxes to the floor. Cheyne watched as her sister thanked the tall figure. She watched as he stalked out of the room, and watched even after he was long gone. She worried for her sister, who was hungrily devouring her fifth slice of pizza. She saw no side-effects and grabbed a small slice of the margarita. She gasped as her eyes turned blue as her fingers made contact with the food, turning away quickly; she saw her sister was in the same state.

Back in the black room the red haired group of six ate in silence. They also had pizza, and a strange feeling. As if, they were about to lose something. Whether it was their appetite, a friend or another link to remembering who they were, they had no idea, but a strange feeling in their stomachs was beginning to turn back. Litany shook herself out of the state she had found herself in, and ran to the cup-phone- which she had dubbed Grayson for a reason unknown to her. She whispered into it, calmly, and as quietly as she could get while still been heard, "Tiana, are your there?" Nobody answered her, so she tried louder, "Tea-Bag?" She asked. She was met by a silent line, and a slight push out of the way, her brother, nick-named Bray, grabbed the small cup from her. "Don't sis. It's not safe. Little Annie was unsure why her brother had acted in that way, but she got up, away from the phone, and started chewing on her uneaten pizza crusts- wondering exactly what wasn't safe about calling her friend up.

In the room belonging to the red door, four children had already finished their meals. The only girl, known to everyone as Tea-Bag, was playing with some Barbies, far away from the cup-phone. She looked around the happy room, and glanced at the time. It was 6:07 PM, according to her capable seven year old mind. She didn't give it another thought, and carried on undressing the dolls, and creating new fashions for them. Her brother, christened by the children as Koko, sat watching cartoons. He laughed and clapped every so often. As if he was programmed to do so. Every five minutes a little giggle would shoot out of his mouth, he would sneeze and then carry on watching.

There was a large crib in the room also, though the children did not seem to be paying attention to it. Inside laid a laughing child. Younger than a year old, he sat up and played with something invisible in front of him. His body kept at an upright angle by an oddly shaped shadow behind him. He had milk on his face, and pieces of pizza laid around him. Without taking his eyes off the source of his joy, he slowly bent down, and chewed on a crust. His big brown eyes and frizzy hair seemed to gleam, and his ears and head moved, as if he was listening and watching a very interesting conversation.

In the darkest part of the room laid a body. It was under a cover of shadows, but the person seemed to be paying no attention. He had a full-pizza box on his stomach, which he was also ignoring. Big bags rested under his eyes. He was watching nothing, a lost gaze imprinted on his face. He blinked twice, suddenly noticing the dark mass above him.

Tiana ran to his side, and frowned, it seemed too big for a normal child. He looked away, but she pestered him, "Are you not hungry Virg?" She was an innocent child, but 'Virg' shook in fear at her voice, "Take a bite of the pizza, Virg...for me?" She giggled slightly, and carried on when he made no effort to answer, "Just one small bite, for your lickle sister?" Virg shut his eyes, waiting for the girl to leave him be, "Eat." Tea-Bag snarled. Virg sat up in haste, and slapped the girl away from him. She smiled, and went back to her dolls, as if nothing had happened. Virgil looked up at the dark edging towards him, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed. "I CAN'T MOVE ANYWAYS! JUST LEAVE!" The mass stopped, as if it were alive, and gave the impression that it was considering what he had said. The boy was about to shout again, but the darkness disappeared. He breathed a sigh of relief, and tried to remember where he was. Who he was. He edged slightly out of the bed, and searched his pockets. A small object, a phone, popped out with his hand. He looked at it. There were seven messages. Two were from Dad. He raised his eye-brows. "Who's dad?" He asked himself. He shrugged, he only knew _him. _Without a second thought, he switched off the contraption and placed it back into his pocket. He lay back down in his bed, and watched as a dark mass crept over him.

This carried on for the next eight hours. Tiana would play, Kobe would watch and do his routine, Cole would laugh endlessly, and every few minutes, after the mass had left Virgil, after Tiana had tried to beg him to eat, he would edge out of bed, take out his phone, see he had seven messages, and ask himself again who dad was. They were trapped in a constant cycle. It seemed _he _wasn't home at the moment, it always happened when _he _wasn't home.

**Dun. Dun. DAHHHHH!**

**Yeah. I'm not sure what I was thinking when I wrote this. Let's hope I get more reviews...even if there full of constructive criticism?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Have some awesome holidays! Wishing you all of the best for the coming year!**

**Soph**

**p.s Starfires baby(?) is due soon. I have the names, now I just need you guys to tell me when you want the birth to be! Yay!**


	22. Momma Mode

**Bonjour Guys!**

**I don't seem to be getting many reviews...but I have those trustworthy reviewers by my side either way. Let's try and get 5 reviews for this chapter. That'll bring my review total to 103! Even if I just get 2 reviews it'll still be at 100...and that'll make me happy!**

**Okay, do you guys need a recap? I'm not sure, because this chapter, once again, does not hold within it our tragically distressed heroes! Not even Beast Boy! Well...actually...YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT!**

**The last chapter was about the kids, creepy shadow dude, if you didn't get the gist, is using mind-control via food, and VIRGIL HAS A PHONE! But...he has no idea who 'Dad' is.**

**Anyway, a few people were wondering about Starfire's due date. A few people just wanted to know what everyone was up to in Jump. A few people didn't comment on the matter, but you're getting a Jump Chapter!**

**BEWARE: STARFIRE SADNESS INVOLVED.**

**Enjoy,**

Kori Anders, a woman who had been strong all her life, a woman who had birthed and raised six children alone, an alien princess who thought she could do it all...was slumped on her pink floored room, bawling. Silver droplets of water poured from her un-disguised emerald orbs. The reason was behind those very six children, who she had sacrificed everything and everyone for. Those children, HER children had pretty much vanished into thin air. No trace left behind them, the blame on herself and only herself. She had no idea why she, someone who had been your average citizen for little under twenty years, had been targeted. It seemed the person who attacked her knew exactly where to strike- exactly how to break her down, he knew she was at her most venerable when her children where involved...but deep down Starfire knew, every grown parent felt the same.

For almost twenty years, Tameranian princess, Starfire, had been married to the love of her life, the one who she had dated since the young age of fifteen, Richard Grayson. Her life with him had started off simple- in the country. Their home was situated not far from Smallville, and very far from Jump City. At the move there, Starfire found it hard to adapt to a simple life. She mourned everyday for the 'loss' of her friends and super-hero career- Robin had seemed to thrive off it though.

Soon they had both settled into jobs, Robin, with experience from working with Batman, spent the first two years of married life with Starfire, working as a detective. He led the same life as he had in Jump. Starfire quickly got into a Fashion career, working inside the Coco Chanel company for a small-amount of time. Both careers ended quickly when the young couple found themselves moving away from Beverley, and to a much more thriving part of the Eastern Way, Molescroft.

They settled instantly, Starfire making a name for herself with her own label of exotic clothing- Whish . Richard became a foreign diplomat- a job he clearly enjoyed. That's when they started seeing less of each other, and after 5 years of marriage, things hit a huge rock in their used to be smooth path of life.

Starfire was interrupted from her thoughts by a small knock at her door. She wiped her eyes dry, smiled lightly and with a twinkle in her voice shot a quick "Come in" at the knocker. She wasn't the least bit surprised to see Argent, with newly dyed green hair, stood in the doorway. Since the few weeks in the 'safe' village, she and Argent had created a strong bond. Starfire stood up, keeping balance while holding onto her bed with one hand, while supporting her very pregnant self with the other. Argent ran to her side, smiling. They sat on the large bed in the centre of the room, and began one of their girly conversations, "Like me 'air?" Argent asked, a cheery East Yorkshire accent slipping out.

Starfire nodded in excitement, "It suits you so well!" She almost squealed from happiness.

Argent laughed, "We shoul' give you highlights, what doya say?"

Starfire smiled, however the normally laughable expression on the grown woman's face didn't glow, "He...Richard...would kill me."

Argent nodded in agreement, "Well let us give it a trim, at least? Somethin' fancy?" Starfire giggled at her friend's idea, but gave a quick smile and nod to the snub-nosed short woman sat lotus-style on the floor. "I'll be righ' back. Okay?" Argent was already leaving on her statement. Starfire mumbled a quick, 'sure' and closed the door behind her companion.

Starfire was left to her thoughts once more; she tried to remember the horrible time in the early fifth year to her marriage with Richard. She laughed sadly, that year she had dyed her hair blonde, and he made her re-dye it her natural red before they left the house one winter afternoon. That year she had been given a promotion at work, she had started making a bit more than Dick. That year she had gotten pregnant. She smiled at the memory of walking out of the hospital, five months into her pregnancy with baby Rainya. Richard had been so genuinely happy for Starfire...for himself;

"_We're finally going to be a family!"_

Starfire threw the words out of her mind just as quickly as they had arrived. That fifth year into her marriage with the workaholic didn't end up finishing with addition to the Grayson-Anders household; Starfire miscarried in her seventh month.

Argent returned to the room without notice, Starfire shot out of her thoughts and straight into a plush-green swivel chair. She glimpsed at Argent, who was smiling manically, "Nothing too crazy, please!" Starfire begged before Argent began working a masterpiece. Her buddy just smiled, "Wouldn' dream of it, Love."

After realising her friend had only started after around twenty minutes of silence, Starfire melted back into her thoughts. She wiped the memory of a much-too small child in her arms out of her memories and focused on what happened next. She tried to find a shard of happiness in her life after her first child's death, but was left fruitless. Rainya's passing away put great strain on Robin and Starfire's relationship; In fact, a year after the demise of their baby, Kori overhead 'Mr. Grayson' on the phone, discussing a possible divorce. Everything was stopped as soon as Miss Anders was pregnant once again, two years after Rainya. Once again, her dearest husband was doing his best to support his wife, and even took up to doing the dishes every night, Kaitia Grayson was born on July 9th...and Richard wasn't there to see his second daughter come into the world- he was on work errands. Kori distinctly remembered him telling her;

"_I swear, babe, it'll never happen again. I'll never let work get in the way of __our__ family."_

As usual, he had lied.

The following year, in between Richard working in Egypt and Richard working in a 'top-secret location', Starfire had another child, Jadaelle. And after 9 months, a pair of boys were also brought into the world by the 'much-in-love' Grayson's. Braybrey and Jasby settled instantly into the chaos called the 'family', and the year after their birth, Starfire truly realised what been a somewhat single mother had created. She was stronger, more out-spoken, and although she abided to her husband's every wish- including leaving her successful job and moving house five times in the space of three months.

Kori felt a light tug on her hair, and she brought herself out of her mind, and into the mess she now knew as her room. Scarlet hair littered the floor, some forming huge balls. "You know, we could totes sell this all to a wig shop!" Argent joked. "Alright love, just gotta wash your 'air now, and we'll be good ta go!" Starfire turned to face the self-taught hair stylist. "Can I see my new do?" She asked jokingly. Argent just shook her head, raised her eyebrows and placed her hands of her hips, "The groom doesn't see the bride's dress till the weddin' day" Starfire just sighed, not really understanding what Argent meant; Richard had ordered the dress for his young bride himself, and even if Kori had adored the simplistic yet beautiful flowing dress, she still wished she herself could've put something together for her big day. As the rush of cold water from the portable sink ran through her newly styled hair, Starfire was sucked once more into her memories.

Cold water sprayed all over her, she was still trying to understand what was truly happening; June 17th, the Grayson family home had set on fire. Her just two day old Litany was with her, but her four year old sons, and five year old Jadaelle were no-where to be found. Tears had poured from her eyes in an unstoppable manner for hours until the limp; but still alive; bodies of her children had been brought to her. She had known that six year old Kaitia was with Richard, but she had been worried for the girl either way. Starfire remembered that neither Kaitia, nor Dick, ever acted in the same way to one-another ever again. June 17th was truly the day when her family was rattled to an almost breakable point.

"DONE!" Argent smiled at Starfire, who had to open her eyes three times to get used to the green hair of her friend once more. A gold plated mirror was passed to Kori, her tanned hands lifted the object to her face. A huge smile enveloped the princesses' face within nano-seconds. "Do ya love it, or do ya LOVE IT?" Argent asked, truly impressed with her work.

Starfire smiled, blushing, "It's great, Thank you." After a few hugs, and quick glass of wine for Argent and a few more chats, Argent retreated back to her own small house in the 'village.' Starfire glanced at the time on a small wooden clock hanging on the peach walls in her room. Feeling a slight pain she dragged herself onto her bed, "Nearly midnight already!" She laughed to herself, admiring her neat bob-cut. Her red hair was intact, but had a fresh shortness and fringe. Starfire looked young, and she was truly happy.

She shut her eyes, deep in thought once more. She could only remember been this happy during the births of her children, especially that of her last born child, Chalin, on a cruise-liner. As a surprise that month, Richard had organised a fun family holiday to Disney Land, and ship was one of the ways to get there from their new home on a secluded private island; called 'Shoe'. She remembered dancing with her children on the disco floor two nights into the journey. Richard had also been dancing, though, much less enthusiastically then his shrieking children, some of which were harassing Mickey Mouse on board. Before she had even had time to comprehend, within any warning, Chalin was literally on the floor, squirming- his own form of dance.

Starfire laughed, trying to restrain herself, she followed by sitting up. She looked at the spot she had just been in, sighed, and took to her phone. After calling Richard three times to no answer, she reached out to Argent, "They're on their way!" She exclaimed before hanging up and going into mommy mode.

**Well guys, I tried. I wanted to give you a chapter. Here was the chapter.**

**The next chappie will be once more focused on the main storyline. Our cute red-haired (surprise surprise) babies, are officially called Castel and Chelanna. TWINS!**

**Okay, review. Oh, and if you have a bad-guy in your mind- either real...or an OC, send it in. I'm creating an army for this story...and not in a good way.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Speak soon,**

**QLF**


	23. An Unexpected Find

**Allo!**

**How were your holidays? I welcome you to the year 2012! Prepare for a hell of a year!**

**I read through my story...and edited, as many people who followed this story now know. I do apologise for that...but at least the story is fixed up.**

**While I read, I also realised some strange parts of the story. I'm gonna go through that in a moment.**

**Anyways, you know the drill.**

**Enjoy,**

Nightwing sat in his motel room doing nothing for the umpteenth time. The group had lost all contact with Beast Boy, and when they went to find Kelvin once more, they found his apartment in a distraught condition, and blood. Lots of blood. They left quickly, and after two-weeks found themselves at a dead end.

The bad guys hadn't done a thing since Beast Boy met them, so they had no new leads on their children, and even after they had finally destroyed the pink gem that the woman had left for them, they found themselves not feeling any sense of a job well done. An empty feeling had been eating away at Nightwing since they had arrived in LA, and now it had engulfed him completely.

Starfire hadn't texted in a week, which was odd taking into consideration, that she used to write almost five times a day. Now, Nightwing never actually _read _anything she sent, but he felt a strange hollowness now that he was been left in the dark by her. By everyone. Not a single one of the people in the Safe Zone had called them, or told them of their progress since day three into the LA mission.

Nightwing rested his head onto a thin pillow that sat waiting on his messy bed. He huffed, and breathed heavily, waiting for the trains outside to come to a half to stop the constant rocking of the rickety structure of the room, then he shut his eyes. He went through everything that had occurred since they had arrived in LA.

Apart from the obvious kid-napping of Fawn and Cheyne, their meeting with Kelvin and Beast Boy, their findings on the fact that Beast Boy had three identities, his findings in the fact that Starfire had given birth to twins- Castel and Chelanna, and also in the fact that Raven and Campy had developed a rather close relationship. He had had his nose broken, Karen had been shot, and Raven still had a swollen ankle. They had been shocked to find Beast Boy was a successful actor and they had found out that a deadly man was after them all. Especially Mr. Logan.

Nightwing paused, and removed the mask from sweaty face. Grunting, he rose from the bed and lumbered across the room to get himself a glass of water; still reminiscing about what had, in his own personal opinion, happened in the past weeks. He thought that they were at a dead end with everything. He slouched into a comfortable red chair in the small room, and sighed. His ears pricked up at the sound of Cyborg and Bumble Bees arguing; which was getting worse. He shut out the words of abuse, and focused on the matter at hand.

He decided to scan his mind for persons who he had dubbed as suspicious in their mission. Firstly he decided that Beast Boy himself was a suspect; the description of the male in question easily fit his children's kidnapper, he could easily still be mad at them for stopping the group, he could've become cold and heartless since the breakup...he had a failed marriage, a failing career and few friends; that could drive anyone mad. Plus, who else could know so much about the team?

His second suspect was the Joker. He had always haunted Nightwing when he was younger; his strange psychopathic mind could think of this as all a game. Maybe he wanted something from Nightwing. Information? He would've killed the children by now though...and plus the doll-like woman who the team had met with had mentioned he wanted Beast Boy. That crossed out not only his first suspect, and surrounded question-marks by the Jokers name.

The next suspect was Jean Konvier. They had met him at the hospital, he had seemed hard-working, kind, but was obviously hiding something. Then again, everyone in LA was. He mentally removed the man from his mind and focused on the next person.

He suspected the purple eyed man, and his creepy-hole-in-the-neck woman from his office before. They were solid crooks, they wanted money. They had suspected Richard of been 'Robin' for a while. He decided to put them in the maybe pile, and moved on.

Kelvin came to mind. The guy had said he was Red Devil...he was wearing a ring. He said it was a holo-ring...but then again, he had never shown them that he was really the man he stated to be. He gave away a lot about Beast Boy...he apparently knew a lot. If he had a close friendship with the little green one, he could have easily have found out everything about The TEEN TITANS whereabouts. But what was the motive? Nightwing focused on the tall, blonde, too-cool for school actor. He cringed slightly, but after finding no connections, he emotionally decided that Kelvin was also a maybe.

After suspecting even members of his direct and branched off team, he thought of people he knew. He trusted all of them. Cyborg and Bumble Bee would have told him if they had jumped to any conclusions and Raven...he stopped. His mouth hung open. It could've been Campy. He accepted her superhero status way to quickly, he tried to get close to all of them, he was bright, he put on a pretty good accent and he acted like a decent guy. He 'pretended' to have no idea who the Titans were. He was obviously the villain. Nightwing stopped himself. Obviously the ends weren't meeting with that one.

Then Nightwing sparked an idea. What if it was Slade! It could've easily been the mad-man from his past. He paused. Although Slade was an obvious choice, Nightwing knew deep-down that the man would never be able to bring himself to actually kill that many people. Or kidnap. From experience he knew that Slade was cunning, deceiving, smart...and bad with kids. The Porcelain woman from before had stated that he loved children...Nightwing still suspected Slade was linked with the information though, and questioned himself for a while. He came to the conclusion that Slade was probably dead by now, and thought hard for other suspects.

One last person came to mind. The man they had met in the hospital working with Jean and Kelvin. Mr. Tommy. Thomas. He was an angry man, quick to attack, quick to lose his temper. He had an odd-glimmer in his eyes. Nightwing struggled for a moment; that didn't necessarily mean that Tom was the culprit. He tried to go back to the day they met. Something clicked in his mind. Tom had known that Cyborg, Bumble Bee and Nightwing were looking for Garfield before they had mentioned it; he had also known their superhero identity...which was very odd...considering they were wearing holo-rings. He had eagerly wanted to work with the three, and had just as quickly left when the disguised Red Devil showed up. Something didn't add up though, who was Mr. Tommy Thomas really? How did he know them? Nightwing slid off the chair he had made room for himself on. He slipped out of the room, readying himself for the breakfast that the motel keeper made daily for him.

Meanwhile...

"You know what, _babe, _if you have a problem with the way everything's working out, then YOU make the decisions. How about you put in some effort to search for the kids?" Cyborg yelled at the unimpressed woman before his eyes.

She raised her eyebrows, and her hips edged into the other direction, "EXCUSE ME! I've done more then you have in a lifetime! The kids have been the only thing I've worked on since I FOUND OUT!"

Cyborg grunted, "Yeah! Sure, whatever you say darl...that's probably why we've found them...right! Oh wait...no we haven't. Obviously you're not working hard enough!"

Karen threw her holo-ring onto the floor, "Not working am I? You know what...I don't think this marriage is working either!" With that she stormed away from the quivering man.

"Karen...wait! Come back! Baby!" Victor also left his holo-ring and sped after the sad woman.

Little did he know, she was already taken up with something different.

She stormed away from the badly built wooden structure known as their temporary accommodation. She stomped through the masses of people who stared at her as smoke pumped out of her nose. She wasn't even paying attention to where she was going; she just wanted to get away. Hot tears stained her cheeks as she strode away.

In her absolute stress, Karen, after a few hours of walking, decided that she was lost. She struggled between taking her mobile out of her pocket to call Vic, catching a Taxi, or just walking in the opposite direction until she found the motel again.

Karen was a very smart woman, a genius by some means. But she also cared about her image, and she wasn't going to lose that quickly to Cyborg, so she knew that calling was out of the question. She also cared about how hard she worked...and she knew she deserved every cent for her time, which she usually spent on her kids in the anyways. She wasn't going to waste over $50 on a ten, or fifteen minute car journey. Karen was book smart...she wasn't street smart by in any way whatsoever.

She settled for walking once more, scanning for surroundings for immediate danger before she could swagger away. After no near hazards were spotted, she began walking slowly, holding her arms to her chest. Only now she realised how dark and deserted the place she was in was. She sped up; looking down at the floor- she was afraid of making eye contact with anyone, because she knew she was an easy target.

She sped up once more, listening to the click of her red heels across the fractured pathway. Her ears pricked up at every noise, she jumped at every shadow. She was out of practice, vulnerable, afraid. But something sparked inside of her as she strutted, she heard a woman shouting for help. Karen didn't run away, instead she ran to the source.

What she saw surprised her.

"Let go of me!" A shadowed figure was straining away from an equally dark taller figure, which seemed to be holding her with ease. "I swear...aghhh...I'll...I'll...I'LL BREAK YOU!" She was in an obvious struggle, but Karen couldn't care less, she much more cared about the person she somewhat recognised...the people she most definitely recognised. She spotted three more shadows in the back-drop of the unfolding drama, then she realised what was happening.

She bolted into the scene, grabbing the woman's hand, freezing instantly when she saw the purple hair and eyes of the victim. "Raven, let's go." She started pulling the girl, who was pushing away from her captor. Karen managed to pry her friend away from the somewhat lifeless predator. Then they ran.

The villains ran too. For a while hot on the women's trail. Raven was in tears, still shocked from who had attacked her. Karen was just angry, dragging her friend to an unknown destination. They manoeuvred through alleys and passages, until finally, they realised they were back in the centre of always busy LA, and no one was chasing them anymore.

Raven smiled at Karen. Genuinely. "Thank you."

Karen smiled back, "You're lucky I got lost." Raven nodded quickly, still in tears. The younger woman tried to refrain from showing her shock; she'd never known Raven to be so emotional. Then in turn, Karen started crying. They had almost died, she had saved Raven. She felt that surge of power, anger, and fright blast through her. She was a hero again. Raven looked at Karen, with a puzzled look etched onto her very pale face, "But...how?" This wasn't about how Karen had saved Raven...not in the slightest, it was more about who they had seen. Raven received a shake of a head as a reply, "We've gotta get back to the Motel. We need to tell the guys."

Raven shook her head, "No! They'll find out I was walking alone. They'll just get mad. Especially Robin."

"You mean Nightwing." A voice corrected her.

They turned. Their corrector wasn't in the slightest who they thought it would be.


	24. 2 More Down

**Okay Guys,**

**I really want to get more reviews for this story then I am getting. At the moment it's about three or four reviewers per chapter. If you haven't checked yet, I have edited the story so there are no more silly mistakes! Hurrah!**

**If you know you can reviewer, then please let me know what you think about the story, even if you say, "I hate it, you should've...ect."**

**Anyways, I won't babble anymore. Getting reading for x-mas (I celebrate at a different time).**

**I own only the idea. Nothing else.**

**Please enjoy...**

**RECAP**

_"We've gotta get back to the Motel. We need to tell the guys." Raven shook her head, "No! They'll find out I was walking alone. They'll just get mad. Especially Robin."_

"_You mean Nightwing." A voice corrected her._

_They turned. Their corrector wasn't in the slightest who they thought it would be._

Karen held back a gasp. Raven went all out. She tugged at Karen's sleeve, whispering, "We've gotta go. Now." She was staring wilding at the short fat man who had created a rather large shadow in the alley. Karen stayed put, glaring at the man. Something sparked in her head, "Mr...Tommy...Thomas?" The man stepped out from the shadows; however he did not look like the job-hating, slob who she had met a few weeks before. He chuckled lightly, "Please...Call me Tom-Cat." He growled. Both the girls shuddered. Raven had question in her eyes, Karen knew what she was asking, but didn't do anything. Something was off about the coffee-maker who worked alongside actors at the hospital.

He started creeping closer towards the two girls; he paused when they were stuck against a wall, "Raven. Bumble Bee. Calm down." Karen's eyes shot open wide, Raven held her place, even stepping away from her vulnerable position on the wall. "What do you want?" Raven was snarling at the man who kept his cool-composure the whole time. He smirked, "Me? I don't want nothin'." He laughed to himself, causing Raven and Bee to cringe. They tried to edge away even father from the strange-man. They spotted something moving behind him. The three shadows that had been stood in the background of Ravens first attacker. She glared at them. They were un-moving, as if they couldn't even see her, "Where'd you go?" She muttered to herself, paying no attention to her surroundings. She was referring to the person who had attacked her, surely he would've followed his companions...or they would've followed him. Either way, she knew for a fact that this 'tom-cat' hadn't been the guy to pester her; in fact, he looked a lot more like-

Her thoughts were interrupted, "I just wanna talk...Ladies." He seemed to perk up when the women held their ground. "What about?" Bee asked, still getting ready to dash away at any point.

His eyes gleamed red. "I've changed my mind." Raven and Bumble Bee gasped as the man before them was enveloped in shadows. The black swarm quickly melted away from the man. He smiled. His eyes turned to slits; his nose grew longer, and developed whiskers. Poking from his mouth were small sets of sharp-shark-like teeth. A lizard tongue poked out of the un-stable lips of the man, and large amounts of thick hair began sprouting from...everywhere on Tom. "I'm pretty sure _he_ told you all to stay out of the shadows." A strange howl-like meow escaped the man's orifice. Raven looked at Karen for help, but her friend was almost-white from shock. The demoness hadn't been there to meet the tom-cat the first time, and Bee seemed too scared to react to what was going on.

Raven glanced behind herself; the shadows seemed to be rippling. She looked back at her friend. Tom-Cat was starting to close in on them; a nasty grin was slapped across his face. Raven sighed, and composed herself. "BEE! SNAP OUT OF IT!" The younger woman seemed to instantly shake herself, and sprang into her former glory. "Alright kitty-kitty, how 'bout you show auntie Bumble what you got!" Raven cringed as she saw a flash of white light envelop her partner. A yellow ring rattled onto the floor, and in place of the scrawny Karen Stone, stood a much too confident Bumble Bee.

Raven mentally slapped herself, "We don't have time for this!" She spoke in a loud and serious tone. Tom-Cat was still creeping up on them at the same pace, and the shadows that were once ripples, began to claw at the floor, edging closer and closer to the women. Raven panicked for a moment, she had no idea what to do, but after a few seconds she had discarded her ring too. "Bout time." Karen mumbled, almost without sound. Raven glared, everything was happening all too slowly.

Her head turned to their prowler once more. He was gone. "Dammit!" The girl's voice rang out in unison. Bumble Bee sprang forward, "Come out, come out, wherever you are. You too chicken?" Raven was almost angry at how her friend was provoking a mad-man.

Bee wandered slightly out of the alley. LA was dark, no one was walking through the streets, and not even bums were sleeping on the dirt-ridden side-walks. Her attention was instantly diverged, her heart lurched. She heard a scream. "Raven!" An over-whelming sense of dread flooded over her. She had no time to run to her friend.

The alley way where both heroines had stood was empty. The lights in the street flicked on. A dog started barking. In the near distance, by a few trash-cans across the street, bright green eyes glared at the alley. "Crap. They are sooo gonna KILL me." The voice had a child-like essence about it, and held a slight whine. The 'persons' attention was brought to the bags moving around it. After a few moments a small cat blurted out of the trash, and headed away from the scene. Not even the dirty lights of lifeless LA could seem to explain why this little cat, was green.

**You probably guessed who was watching?**

**Sorry guys really not feeling the aster today!**

**You know what to do!**

**Many Thanks,**

**QLF**


	25. Housekeeping!

**Heya guys,**

**If some of you got confused reading the last chapter I'll explain; RAVEN and BEE both got taken, you can probably guess you was watching this while he was sat in the trash. The man was MR TOM THOMAS from the hospital. He worked there, and told the team which he recognised as superheroes even though they were in their civvies, how tired he was with working. The three shadows in the backdrop were from the previous chapter. The guy who attacked Raven in the previous chapter was not seen in the last chapter.**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Thanks for the alerts! The faves! They mean a lot to me!**

**I own nothing,**

**Enjoy**

"Where is she?" Victor paced up and down in the creaky motel room. He furrowed his brow, looking towards his wing man; the man hanging from the ceiling light. The doctor's dark eyes followed the shady man as he dropped from the light onto the much-too springy bed; He crossed his legs and smiled at his worried 'co-worker.' "You don't think I was too harsh on her?" The tall practitioner boomed at the ex-Robin, who had moved onto the floor and was beginning a game of 'Tetris' on his Lokia. Nightwing barley looked up from the game, his eyebrows melded together in deep concentration, "Oh _no_. Of course_ not_. Telling her she's worthless is _hardly_ harsh at all."

Cyborg scoffed. "Way to be subtle." He gave Nightwing an odd look. His friend was acting awfully out of character, and he couldn't pick up on why, "Nightwing. Um...Richard...is everything...okay?" He was backing away from the somewhat under-mature man, who had starting playing random tunes from his much-too old mobile phone.

Nightwing craned his neck, and looked at Cyborg. The corners of his mouth lifted one at a time, "I think the milk in my cereal this morning was spiked." Cyborg sighed, and his friend started jabbering on about why old phones are better than newer ones. The conversation was pointless, and after a few minutes of listening to ramblings about internet connection and small buttons, Victor grabbed his own phone.

He stared at Bee's number. He shut his eyes and sighed. There was no point in calling her. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, and deep down he knew he was too late. He had no idea why he was thinking in that way, but his assumptions proved true.

A loud banging at the door caused Nightwing to roll under the bed and Victor to grab the handle in anticipation. After a while the knocking stopped."Housekeeping!" No. Cyborg and Nightwing were not falling for that again. Last week they had opened the door to their housekeeper, only to find that EVERTHING was gone when they returned from a walk; luckily they always carried their valuables with them, Cyborg looked towards Nightwing who lifted an eyebrow.

"No one's home!" He yelled. Cyborg slapped himself, placing a finger to his lips to warn Nightwing. "Shhhh!"

The bird-boy lifted his other eyebrow. "Way to blow our cover, Victor!"

"Housekeeping!" The shrill voice rang through the room once more. The man taking cover under the queen-sized bed, crawled across the floor, stood up, and walked towards the door, he opened it. A very manly woman stood at the door, she was wearing a blue dress, had a visibly stuffed bra on and short-cut dark curly hair. "No one's home." Nightwing repeated, before slamming the door and returning to his new found spot of favour in the darkness of the underneath of Victor and Karen's bed.

The only mature person left in the room sighed and placed his ear to the door. The woman grumbled on the other side. Vic and Dick listened to footsteps recede. Nightwing stood up, brushing himself off. The room had NEVER been hovered; dust had caked the man. Victor stared at the obviously off man, "Why are you in costume?" Cyborg asked, in a very annoyed fashion. Nightwing put on a wide smile, "Why aren't you?"

The doctor didn't get to answer though. Nightwing shushed him. Their ears pricked up, and they listened to what sounded like running...up the creaky motel stairs. Both the men stared at each other. That's when their door blew off its hinges. Nightwing flew to the dark safety under the bed, and Cyborg hit his back against a wall. They stared in shock at the housekeeper who was crouching on the floor. She stood up gracelessly, blowing a curl of dark hair from her eyes, and straightening her clothes. "Someone wanted to clean." Nightwing grumbled from his spot. Cyborg gave him a look of agreement and stepped down from the desk he had found refuge on.

The housekeeper smiled and lifted up her arms, one of them was used to undress herself while the other ripped off her...wig. Cyborg squealed and looked away, but Nightwing just stared in shock.

"I thought you looked like a man." Nightwings voice sounded. The person smiled, and spoke, his voice much lower than then that of the foreign woman's. "You guys were always fun to prank...this was just a _whole _new level. Cyborgs shock turned into a smile, as did the 'housekeepers', who asked, with a plea in 'her' eyes; "Do you have any make up remov-"

"BEAST BOY!" The drag-queen was thrown to the floor in a full bodied hug. Cyborg pried the much too happy Nightwing off of the scared changeling. Again, all faces in the room adapted took the image of smiles, "I think I LIKE this Robin a lot more!"

Cyborg laughed, "He thinks his milk was spiked." Again his laugh filled the room, Nightwing joined him. The disguised Beast Boy got up from the floor, wiping away some dust from his male clothing, which had been worn under the outfit beforehand. "That's coz it was." The somewhat surfer-dude voice sounded above the giggles of his friends.

They instantly stopped. "WHAT?" Cyborg asked, his eyes wide open. Beast Boy shrugged and crossed the room in a matter of seconds, he was obviously searching for something, but gave off the impression that he was just exploring. "How'd you know?" Nightwings voice questioned. He seemed to be returning back to his hard-working, un-caring cold, dange-himself.

Beast Boy frowned. "Coz. When I came to look for you guys, I saw the guy spike your drink before it was brought to you. After you ate it, I beat him up. That wasn't my best idea. There were like...seven of them. Still, I beat the shit out of them too, forgot why I was even in the motel and left." He paused and looked at his friends, "But! Then I remembered, dressed up as a housekeeper and came to tell you guys the bad news. BUT. There were more guys outside your room. They wanted to take you down while you were drugged...but I beat them up too...and then after I had a door rudely slammed in my face, I ran-"

He was stopped by Cyborg, "We know that. Who were they?"

Beast Boy grimaced. "You're not gonna believe me." He moaned.

The consultant smiled, "Of course we will, B."

The performer returned the grin, "The same guys who got Rae and Bee...dead guys."

Nightwing spluttered out water from his mouth. He had been drinking it to calm down. Beast Boy smiled. Cyborg fainted. Nightwing just looked at Beast Boy.

"I have a lot of explaining to do...don't I?"

**Yeah guys. Not feelin' it. But I wanted to update. I kinda just wrote on a whim and hoped it would come out okay.**

**There's Chapter 24 for you. We've got like five to ten chapters left. I promise!**

**Okay. Peace,**

**R and R if you get the chance.**

**Soph**


	26. Choices

Forgotten Names

**This really has become a forgotten Name! Lol. **

**I did up all of the chapters, if you wanna read back, they make far more sense now. **

**I understand if you don't review, or if you don't remember this story, I've been writing it since I was 13, and I'm 15 now...that's a fair amount of time, and what a cocky 13/14 year old I was. **

**I feel I have improved now as a writer/fan-fictioner, so please give this story one last chance. **

**Enjoy,**

Recap

_The performer returned the grin, "The same guys who got Rae and Bee...dead guys."_

_Nightwing spluttered out water from his mouth. He had been drinking it to calm down. Beast Boy smiled. Cyborg fainted. Nightwing just looked at Beast Boy._

_"I have a lot of explaining to do...don't I?"_

Cyborg shut his eyes in horror, and ran his fingers over his scalp. He shook his head slowly, while Nightwing stood in the corner of the room, smirking. The spiked milk had really gotten him good. Beast Boy shuffled uncomfortably, and coughed, trying to make himself visible.

"Look, Cy...I..."

Cyborg shook his head again, and slowly opened his eyes. He bit his lip, "I get it. It's fine. What I want to know is why you didn't stop them."

Beast Boy sighed, "It's not easy, coming back into the game, after what, ten-"

"Twenty" Nightwing interjected.

"Yeah, twenty years. I was scared, so I-"

"So you did what we all would've done at first." Cyborg ended, looking crestfallen. He placed a hand onto Beast Boy's shoulder. The man shrugged it off, and ran his hand through his hair. "That doesn't make it any better- but let me finish explaining."

Beast Boy told Cyborg, and Nightwing (who was rolling around on the floor) about what he had seen, or more who he had seen. Cyborg raised an eyebrow, but listened. Nightwing, on the other hand, didn't quite understand Garfield's over-dramatic story, "So, Kid Flash, Jinx, and Herald all abducted Raven and Bee?" He asked, chuckling slightly, "I don't believe it for a second, I mean, for starters, you probably don't even know, but-"

"KF, Jinx and Herald are dead." Beast Boy waved his hand and continued, "I'm fully aware, the thing is, it was kind of obvious- they're like corpses, dude. Pasty and all they did was hiss. They had the darkest eyes and the weirdest smiles...and..."Beast Boy shuddered, and cringed, trying to wipe the image from his mind. Cyborg moaned, "So this shadow guy, can bring people back from the dead?"

"I don't think so- actually, I reckon he never killed them in the first place." Nightwing interrupted, glancing at a shadow on his wall, "I think he's controlling them. I think this guy is just getting others to do his dirty work, but all we know now is-"

A sudden knocking butted-into Nightwing's speech. "It's just the drugs talking," Cyborg stated to Beast Boy, who looked confused, as he stumbled towards the door. Raven burst in, looking furious.

"Corinna...nicely placed shadow!" The watching man hissed, as he glared at a screen. "They can't even tell...and Raven is truly playing her par- CORRINNA, STOP THEM!" The man pointed at his screen, in fury, watching as Beast Boy tackled Raven to the ground, "It's not her!" He shot, as Cyborg and Nightwing held him back.

The room went cold and silent as the man muted his speakers, "People like that, ALWAYS get in my way. As if little old me, would take one of the most important members of their club..." The man tutted and glanced at the screen, as Raven started shouting inaudible things at a frenzied Beast Boy. "They need Raven...can't say the same about..."

He clicked his fingers, and two looming bodies entered the room. Corrinna, followed closely by none-other than Bumble Bee, who looked scared stiff. "Take a seat," The man gestured to a small stool in the centre of the room, facing-planting impatiently as Corrinna sat down, "Not you, idiot. You should be working!" He shook his head and took out a small doll; a sculpted figurine, with a Spanish flair about it. It resembled Corrinna, with her aquiline nose and dark eyes. The man threw the doll's arms back, and Corrinna screamed in agony as her own arms turned in their sockets. He moved the doll's high-heeled feet, and Corrinna started walking, against her own will, out of the room. She sobbed clearly, until the door shut, "Someone's getting a bit hard to control, am I right?" The shadowed man threw the doll into his desk drawer, and glanced at Karen, who was stood by the stool, determined not to follow the man's lead.

"You'll stand? Fine by me. I just have a few...questions." The man smirked, and stuck his tongue out slightly, as Karen flinched, "Mother to four, I'm correct? Bumble Bee? Married to Cyborg? Please, do stop me If you find a fault...Doctor, Titans West...leadership qualities are divine..." Karen held her ground, "These don't sound like questions to me; let my kids go, stop all this shit...and leave me alone."

The man smirked, and turned in his chair, "Honey, you can't just go around making demands, I find that incredibly rude. I've found use so far for everyone...and I'll find a use for you. I didn't take Raven in the end, because she's an important pawn in my game...you on the other hand..." The man shrugged, and glanced at Bumble Bee, who had finally taken a seat. The man chewed slightly on his dry bottom lip, and ran a pointed finger-nail over his prominent nose. "I actually can't seem to think of how you could possibly be a virtue to your team...and I'll make this game fun. You can go back to your delightful children, and I'll let two of my captives go...because in honesty, you're worthless, boring. I only see that you would fight-me."

"I sure as hell will!" Bumble Bee piped up, trying to rise from her chair. The man chuckled, and raised an eyebrow, "You're seriously going to try? Okay...go ahead." He clapped his hand slowly, and the door slid open, "Go on, try and get away." Bumble Bee froze images of Virgil, and Tiana and Kobe and Cole flooded into her mind, they were smiling, they were asking her to join them, they told her they missed her. Karen stopped moving, and she raised her head slightly to glare at the man, who raised his eyebrows, as if completely innocent, "I'm surprised they even somewhat remember you. Birdie Boy's kids don't even remember they have a dad," He smirked, and added, "Neither do yours, though you seemed to be too much of a prominent figure to be completely erased."

Bumble Bee opened her mouth to retort, but the man just motioned with his hand for her to go. "They're in the room to the left." Karen's chair slid across the floor without her doing anything, she made sharp turns, and just as she reached the door, she stopped, "Who the hell are you?" The man smirked, "Your biggest nightmare." He sneered as Karen's chair fell into a small hole in the ground. He listened to her scream, he heard a smash, and then he sat back down at his desk, again looking at the screen.

Beast Boy had calmed down, though he was still eyeing Raven suspiciously as she spoke in her mono-tone voice, "...and he let me go, because apparently, I'm going to be very useful."

Nightwing cursed under his breath, "I wish we had a witch on our team, we could check for curses," Cyborg nodded, and glanced at Raven with a sad expression, "We could do with making sure she isn't triggered, and we need to check if she's been controlled by an exterior force..."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, "She can hear you guys, maybe if you want to give everything away to who ever's controlling her, you should talk LOUDER." He huffed and glared at Raven, who shut her eyes, "I'm not being controlled."

"But we have no way of knowing that, Rae." Cyborg stated, crouching to look into her violet eyes, "Sorry Rae. We're only doing this as a precaution."

After Cyborg had used medical hypnosis on Raven, and Nightwing had thrown all his interrogation tricks at her, they were satisfied that their team-mate, was actually their team-mate. Though Beast Boy crossed his arms and pouted, no one could hide the fact that Raven was an incredible asset to the team. They needed her now more than ever.

Nightwing seemed to be returning to his usual self, "Phase 2- we've found Beast Boy, and we'll find our kids with the man. So you can probably guess what we need to do..."

Beast Boy nodded, made eye contact with Cyborg, and stated, matter-of-factly, "Discuss this over pizza." He seemed to be the only one in the room who didn't understand what the plan was. They needed to look for the man, understand their situation before they attacked...but they would attack.

Nightwing rubbed the crook of his nose, and sent a death-glare the changelings way, "Can you still turn into- can you still control your...erm...powers?"

Beast Boy shrugged and slid a green ring from his fingers. In his place stood a far more muscled then they remembered green man. His pointed ears were most sculpted, and his face lacked the roundness it had once prided itself upon. Chiselled features, a prominent chin and a somewhat upturned nose greeted his team-mates. His moss eyes sped around the room, taking everything in, as if it was new to him. He lifted his hands from his sides, and looked himself over. "I can't get used to this." He laughed; the team was glad to hear that it was the same as ever, high and twinkling. Beast Boy quickly turned into a cat, and Raven impulsively cooed, hitting herself as she did. The green cat quickly curved back into a man, who chuckled. He clicked his fingers and cracked his back, while wincing, "Geez, I haven't done that in about five years."

Nightwing raised an eyebrow, "Glad to see that you still have the basics." Beast Boy crouched down, and placed the green ring back onto his finger, standing up as Garfield Logan, "Trust me on this one, Robin,"

"Nightwing" Everyone in the room corrected. Garfield brushed it off, smiling, and persisted, "I'll work on something cool for next time...I could do it a few years back and it might come in handy."

"Right- but at the moment, we have to search for possible suspects." Nightwing affirmed, staring at Beast Boy, who bobbed his head up and down.

Raven moved across the room, to the window, making a strange gasping noise. Cyborg turned his head to her, "You okay, Rae?" Raven raised her eyebrows and placed her hands to the window. Beast Boy slowly walked, and looked out of the paned glass, "What are we looking at?"

Cyborg and Nightwing joined the two, also gasping as Raven had done, "Get them up here." Nightwing stated, throwing his hands up. Raven was pressed to the window in shock. Beast Boy gave a quizzical look to Cyborg, who bolted from the room. Beast Boy watched him run up to two red-haired girls, "Hey, you know what's funny?" Beast Boy started, "They look like two girls who were on my set a few weeks back." Raven moved from the window, to gaze at Beast Boy, "What do you mean?" She turned her head to face Nightwing, "They were with us...they've been with us since the team got back together."

Nightwing looked outside again, Cyborg and the twins were gone. He heard quick steps coming up the stairs, and the door flung open. Cyborg was elated, holding two pink-eyes girls. One who looked like she was going to murder the man, and the other who was extremely happy. Cheyne struggled free of Cyborgs grasp, and smirked, "No shadows can hold us." Fawn giggled nodding, "Cyborg, Nightwing your kids are great!" The twins nodded in unison. Cyborg and Nightwing looked confused; Cheyne made her way towards Raven, and lightly hugged her. Fawn smiled, and craned her neck to look at Garfield, who she had only just noticed. Beast Boy cocked his head, "They look EXACTLY like two girls on my set a few weeks back." Fawn's pupils dilated in shock, and Cheyne held her ground.

Beast Boy eyed the duo suspiciously, "Kathy and Kate?" He asked, biting his lip. Fawn quickly wobbled her head, "You have the wrong two, Mr Logan" Cheyne kneed her sister in the side, shaking her head in annoyance.

Raven looked upset, "What's going on here? How do you know Be-" Beast Boy glanced at Raven in shock, obviously he didn't want his identity out so soon. Nightwing continued in Raven's place, "How do you know Mr Logan, girls?"

Cheyne rolled her eyes, "We don't."

Cyborg smirked and grabbed Cheyne and Fawn's shoulders, "I believe them!" He stated, obviously happy that two abducted children could get out of _his _grasp. It somewhat reassured him, that not everything was bleak, that maybe his own children would make it. Fawn and Cheyne had said that his kids were nice, that meant they were fine. He didn't care if they knew Beast Boy or not, he just knew they were one step closer to finding his children. Nightwing seemed to pick up on this, and though he looked sceptical he stated they would talk about it later.

Beast Boy looked to the side in aggravation; he couldn't believe how trustworthy two of his friends had become. Raven seemed to be on the green-bean's side for once. She took his wrist in her hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze, as if to let him know that she was with him, "I'm not too sure I can trust you two yet..." She told Fawn and Cheyne, who looked dull, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." The two girls instantly fell to the floor.

Beast Boy shook himself out of Raven's grasp, taken aback. Cyborg opened his mouth, stunned. Nightwing looked at the twins, "Raven's right- if we looked her over, we have to prove these two are who we think they are.

The man watching muted the words coming from within the room he was watching and gritted his teeth in anger, "Extra precautions, extra measures- who knew this would take so much paperwork?" He looked at the time, calling Corrinna into the room. She was trembling. The man smiled, "I watched Mas today- he's quite upset you're missing...but he won't be for long." Corrinna looked confused, but for a fraction of a second, she had lit up, as if hope had flooded her. "I'll send him your body within the hour." He stated, not looking at Corrinna, who looked dazed. Tears brimmed her eyes. The man clicked his fingers, and Corrinna lit up, she suddenly became aware of her surroundings and rubbed her head, "Where am-"

The man raised a gun from under his desk, still signing papers as he did, "Thanks for the good week, Corrinna." He pulled the trigger, Corrinna, shocked, didn't have time to move. She fell to the floor, eye's wide in terror. The shadow man crept from his desk, and looked at the frightened women, "Wow, two in a day...I'm on fire." He cackled, and bent over Corrinna's body, biting her neck.

The sight brought bile up to Argent's mouth- she had just found herself in a cold metal room, and watched as a man bit Mas' dead wife. She backed away into the door, unsure of how she had found herself in the room.

Starfire's eyes enlarged in fear, her friend Argent had just been consumed by shadows. She speed texted her husband;

_'Dick. Troubel. Argent taken by shadow. What to do? Asap reply pleze.'_

Maybe he knew something about it, maybe this was Raven's new way of transporting people. She grabbed her twins from their cots, and held them close to herself, impatiently waiting for Nightwing's text-back. She comforted herself with one thought; tomorrow, the Titans in Jump City would make a heartening speech, tomorrow, she knew, even she would feel better. She ran out of the room, she needed to tell everyone what had just happened. Her common sense told her, to turn all the lights on as she went.

**That was quite long for me! Haha.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Review?**

**-Fish**


End file.
